Jaula de Enredaderas
by Brigadier Cupcake
Summary: "Lo principal es no volverte loco. Lo principal es recordar que es una isla, no una jaula." Y es que cuando tienes una veintena de adolecentes reunidos en un internado, no puedes esperar cordura y madurez.  UA   Multiparing
1. Introducción

**DISCLAIMER: **Nada de esto es mío. Excepto los errores de gramática. Esos sí son míos…

**Notas de Autor: **OK! No suelo poner notas de autor al comienzo de la historia porque creo que espantan lectores. Pero estas eran necesarias para aclarar unas cosas. Primera: usaré nombres humanos, obviamente Y será UA. Segundo: no diré que parejas se irán armando, para mantener la tensión (por lo que es un fic multichapter) Pero juro que no haré demasiado crack… Tercero: pondré notas al final de algunos concepticos y lugares que vale la pena explicar. Cuarto: es el primer fic multi-capítulo que hago y que juró por la bufanda que estoy tejiendo que lo terminaré. Así que sed buenos… Quinto: Un personaje morirá (de nuevo no diré quien… la tensión dramática, _you know_)

Ahora sí… let's get the party started!

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

"**La vida sería imposible si todo se recordase. El secreto está en saber elegir qué se olvida"**

**Roger Martin de Gard**

―¿Te demoraras mucho? ―preguntó su acompañante en cuanto él se bajó del auto. Un helado viento le pasó por entre los huesos, calando dentro de su pesada chaqueta. Le lanzó una mirada desconfiada al gigantesco castillo que frente a él estaba, con sus altas paredes de piedra y sus largas ventanas como ojos.

Le causaba la misma sensación de inseguridad y respeto que tuvo cuando se había bajado de otro carro hacía ya casi unos diez años en ese mismo lugar. Era más joven, claro. Más asustado, también. Y ese sitio se encontraba vivo. No como ahora, que sus paredes, sus rejas altísimas y negras parecían más bien el esqueleto de un dinosauro, congeladas en el tiempo. Imponente, sí, pero muerto de cualquier manera.

―No, no creo ―respondió―. Sólo daré una vuelta, y mirare unas cosas. Prometo apurarme… Enciende la calefacción de cualquier manera.

Cerró la portezuela de su Porsche negro brillante. El hacerlo, el escuchar el golpe del metal cuando la puerta se volvía a cerrar, el chasquido de los seguros acomodándose en su lugar, como los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban le generaron exactamente la misma sensación de desasosiego que había tenido así casi diez años atrás cuando se había bajado del auto que les había llevado a su padre y a él desde Ginebra.

Cuando había llegado nevaba. Los árboles ya no tenían hojas, y una capa de blanca nieve cubría todo el camino desde la reja hasta la entrada del colegio como tal. El automóvil que su padre había alquilado en Ginebra paró frente al gigantesco portón y apagó el motor. Una mujer de cabello rubio como la paja, recogido en un apretado moño que estiraba la piel de su frente de manera casi dolorosa les esperaba al lado de la puerta entreabierta. Tenía guantes de cuero negros y un pesado abrigo. Kiku no hizo ningún comentario, pero sentía que algo no estaba bien en esa mujer.

Le recordó la sensación de frío en el estómago que tuvo cuando su padre les había presentado un socio de negocios: su abuela y él fueron sorprendentemente fríos con el hombre, con una cordialidad helada. Cuando su padre le había preguntado a su Obaa-san el por qué dicho comportamiento, ella le había mirado con sus ojos helados (esos mismo que él había heredado) y sólo había contestado con un escueto "A mí no me presentes animales de sangre fría, Kiyo" y había seguido con su partida de Go. Hizo una pausa y empezó a subir las escaleras. Sí, eso era. Un animal de sangre fría. Y lo que él sentía no era más que el miedo naturalmente instintivo del que es cazado.

Lentamente su padre y él fueron subiendo los escalones de piedra lisa hasta llegar al rellano de la puerta. Ambos hicieron una leve reverencia que la mujer apenas respondió con una sonrisa de lado.

―¿Kiku Honda y Kiyoaki Honda? ―preguntó mirando una carpeta de cartón llena de papeles que tenía entre sus manos. Kiku respondió, puesto que el inglés de su padre no era el mejor.

―Sí señora

―Perfecto, les estábamos esperando. Sigan, por favor ―les dijo, mientras abría la pesada puerta de madera.

Una ola de calor y olor a cedro les golpeó en la nariz en cuanto ella abrió la puerta. Definitivamente en ese lugar se sentía una atmósfera diferente. ¡Incluso los colores! Dentro del castillo todo era de castaños, naranjas y ocres, mientras afuera el azul y el blanco mandaban. Kiku se preguntó si eso era lo que sentía un bebe al nacer. Dejar el cómodo útero-casa de la madre por él helado mundo que nunca le iba a reportar felicidad. Las alfombras de tupida lana tejida seguían diseños de trenzas y cadenetas. A los lados podía ver el brillo de un pulido piso de madera. Las puertas estaban recién brilladas y su reflejo redondo se veía en cada perilla de pulido metal dorado. Sobre sus cabezas, miles de lámparas de arañas les iluminaban el camino, creando brillitos cuando alguna oscilaba y sus cristales de bohemia tintineaban.

Finalmente llegaron a una puerta más grande y más pesada que las demás. Un aviso en metal dorado con letras grabadas en negro anunciaba "Director's Office" y un poco más abajo "Bureau du Directeur". La mujer extendió su mano, de la que ya se había removido el guante y como si sus dedos fueran garras giró la perilla y abrió la puerta. Ambos hombres entraron y se sentaron en unas cómodas sillas colocadas frente a un escritorio. Un hombre de unos setenta años levantó los ojos de una expediente y lo dejo sobre la mesa. Kiku pudo reconocer un joven (quizás mayor que él) de cabello blanco y ojos rojos como la sangre. _Otro animal de sangre fría, _pensó. A pesar de sólo ser una foto podía notar la ira contenida en esos dos ojos como si fueran dos diques que trataban de esconder un animal demasiado salvaje para el mundo. No alcanzó a leer su nombre cuando el director cerró la carpeta y la volvió a guardar en un cajón donde había más de esos separados con papeles de colores.

Él hombre le sonrió afablemente y la mujer (que se había presentado como Madeimoselle Alina Genoulaz, prefecta de disciplina) se paró detrás de él. Sus ojillos azules lo escrudiñaron detrás de sus gruesas gafas de pasta negra.

El Director era un hombre de unos setenta años ya pasados, con un prominente bigote de morsa (aunque no tan prominente como su redonda barriga), narinas muy rojas lo que (luego se entero) le había ganado el apodo de Rudolph el Reno y apenas un poco de cabello en la coronilla, como si sólo esos escasos diez pelos hubiesen sobrevivido a un ventarrón que se llevó a los demás. No solía molestar a sus estudiantes pero si tenías la mala suerte de quedar entre aquellos que no gozaban de su simpatía estabas jodido.

―Señor Kiyoaki, joven Kiku. Permítanme presentarme: soy el director de esta noble institución, Monsieur Friedman. Bienvenidos al Institut Le Tulipey[1] ―dijo el Director en un elegante francés.

Era la primera vez que Kiku salía de Japón, y no le parecía que hubiese sido casualidad la muerte de su abuela, acaecida hacía seis meses. Ella nunca hubiese permitido que su padre se lo hubiera llevado de su país. _"Nunca olvides quién eres, Kiku-chan, nunca olvides de dónde vienes" _le repetía su abuela en sus últimos días. Casi como un mantra lo repitió en su cabeza, mientras el hombre les empezaba a dar una charla acerca del Institut Le Tulipey. La recordaba a partes, porque la había considerado a partes iguales inútil y aterradora. Ya había sido aceptado, sino no hubiera venido. Y si se había matriculado (o su padre lo había hecho) es porque sabía los beneficios que traía el estudio en ese prestigioso internado. El hombre siguió hablando, y su padre respondía con monosílabos.

―Veo que Kiku estudió en la Escuela Peers[2]… un promedio verdaderamente alto, señor Kiku. Excelente recomendaciones de sus profesores y un muy bien ensayo hecho en inglés ―comentó el hombre, hojeando su expediente―. ¿Qué más idiomas maneja?

―Inglés y un poco de francés, señor. Nada demasiado impresionante… ―contestó, agachando los ojos.

El hombre le sonrió y se levantó. Extendió su mano de dedos gordinflones y apretó las manos con su padre y luego con él.

―Es un honor para el Institut Le Tulipey tenerlo con nosotros, señor Kiku. Espero que esta experiencia sea gratificante tanto como para usted como para nosotros ―le dijo con voz áspera― Madeimoselle Genoulaz le llevará a su cuarto. Su padre y yo firmaremos unos cuantos papeles más. Su equipaje ya lo debe haber llevado un conserje a su habitación.

Kiku asintió suavemente y se despidió de su padre. Se preguntó cuando tardaría en volver a verlo. La mujer volvió a abrir la puerta, y salió primero que él que empezó a seguirla. Súbitamente ya no se veía tan relajada como antes, ni eran sonrisas.

―Su habitación será la número 7. La compartirá con dos estudiantes que llevan en esta institución toda la vida, para facilitar su adaptación. En su cama hemos dejado un manual de estudiantes que estaría muy bien que leyera. Si algo caracteriza a nuestra institución es su alta calidad: el desconocimiento de una regla no implica su incumplimiento. Compartirá horario con sus dos compañeros así que asegúrese de averiguar a qué aulas debe asistir mañana. A partir de pasado mañana se le considerará alumno de esta institución y deberá llevar sus tareas. También se le asignará un tutor de curso mayor para que le acompañe. ―la voz de la mujer era dura, y golpeada, y por algún motivo Kiku sintió que lo odiaba. Pararon frente a una puerta, con un elegante número 7 marcado en la madera. La mujer abrió con una llave (luego se enteró que era una llave maestra) pesada y antigua. Escuchó como el cerrojo cedía y la puerta se empezaba abrir. De un bolsillo de su chaquetilla azul, sacó otra llave más pequeña y se la puso a Kiku en la mano―. Su llave. Sus compañeros ahora no están, volverán a eso de las tres de la tarde. Póngase cómodo por favor.

Él dio un paso adentro de la que ahora sería su habitación y detrás de su espalda la puerta se cerró de un golpe, generando una brisa que desordenó unas hojas que había sobre la cama del medio.

Y por primera vez en su vida Kiku entendió que era sentirse verdaderamente solo. Solo porque verdaderamente se sentía como Teseo cuando lo había echado al laberinto del Minotauro. Trató de recordar el camino hacia la salida, pero le resultaba imposible. Recordaba haber recorrido un amplio pasillo, luego iba la escalera que chirriaba (donde Madeimoselle Genoulaz le había regañado por apoyar los dedos en el pasamanos. Se engrasaba, según ella), luego a la derecha… ¿o a la izquierda? Estaba solo y atrapado. Un nudo se le fue formando en la garganta, que él deshizo a punta de tomadas de aire pausadas y relajantes.

Su habitación era un poco pequeña para lo que estaba acostumbrado en Tokio, pero no estaba mal. Tenía una alta ventana, con dos pesadas cortinas de raso ocre y borde dorado. Las paredes tenían un papel de colgadura posiblemente nuevo, de un blanco impoluto con flores muy del siglo XIX en dorado también. Había tres camas, ubicadas contra la pared. Tenían un grueso edredón blanco con el logo del colegio (un tulipán dorado) bordado en una de las esquinas, igual que los forros de las almohadas. Al otro lado había un gran escritorio con una pequeña máquina de escribir. Se preguntó si la máquina era del colegio o de uno de sus compañeros. En el mismo escritorio había un cuaderno con unos cuantos ejercicios de matemática escritos y una carta cerrada con sello de Roma y una pequeña estampilla del Coliseo. Casi en el centro, había dos sillitas, también muy cómodas según veía.

Al lado, una pequeña puerta indicaba el baño de la habitación. Entró con cautela. Todo parecía en orden. Dos cepillos de dientes, una rasuradora Gillete y dos toallas (blancas con el logo del colegio... también). La ducha se veía limpia, con una bañera más bien amplia. Se acarició la mejilla, dudoso. Aún no le salía barba y eso que ya tenía casi diecisiete años. Al menos ya le había cambiado la voz.

Se empinó un poco y estiró la nariz para ver por el tragaluz del baño. A unos veinte metros, se veía la ventana de otro cuarto. Estaba abierta de par en par y un muchacho se apoyaba sobre el filo. ¿No era el mismo del expediente del Director? Estaba fumando. El humo salía formando espirales a su alrededor. Se le secó la garganta. Él nunca había fumando, y a lo mucho sólo tomaba sake cuando brindaban. Y ahora… el muchacho le dio un golpe a la cola del cigarrillo y levantó la vista. Por un momento sus miradas se cruzaron. Y Kiku se agachó de una, súbitamente apenado. Se sentía como un voyerista, mirando trozos de vida ajena. Una vocecita muy dentro de su cabeza, le recordó que ahora lo único que vería serían eso: trozos de vida ajena con lo que él esperaría hacer su vida.

Suspiró y caminó hacia su cama, la de la derecha contra la pared. Sus dos maletas de cuero estaban sobre esta, hacía los pies. Descorrió la cremallera de una de ellas, y sacó la foto de su abuela. Era una foto en blanco y negro que la mostraba de joven sentada frente al Monte Fuji. Tenía un kimono blanco, y parecía que fuera una con la montaña, que daba la impresión de ser más una corona de heladas cumbres que bamboleaba sobre su cabeza y bajaba como un río por sus hombros. Suspiró y dejó el portarretratos sobre su mesita de noche y se recostó en la cama. El colchón se deformó bajo su peso y rechinó un poco, pero no molestaba.

Frente a él estaba un armario empotrado a la pared de tres puertas. En una estaba escrito en una letra prolija y muy recta "Ludwig" en un papel blanco, pegado con una puntilla. En la otra, en una letra cursiva y más bien redonda "Feliciano". Volvió a levantarse y cogió un marcador y una hojita del escritorio. Primero escribió "Kiku" bien grande y con letra bonita. No tan pulcra como la del tal Ludwig, pero tampoco infantil como la del tal Feliciano. Y abajo, más pequeños, el kanji. Un leve sonrojo se instaló en su mejilla. Nunca le había molestado que su nombre fuera de flor pero siempre estaba el idiota que se burlaba [3].

Para recordar quién era y de donde venía.

Dio un paso hacia atrás. Y la puerta se abrió de golpe.

―¡Como odio la clase de deportes! Tú, en cambio, eres tan bueno, ve

Había llegado el momento de socializar.

-.-.-.-

**Notas de Autor: ¡Yeih! Un fic largo. No suelo hacerlos pero estoy tan feliz con este. Ahora las aclaraciones. **

**Institut Le Tulipey: Esta basado en el Institut Le Rosey, un colegio en Suiza (el más caro del mundo, btw, 56000 euros al año) conocido por ser el colegio de la realeza Europea. Tiene dos campus y mucho del sistema de enseñanza de Le Tulipey se basa en Le Rosey. (Un 10 a Babel por esa originalidad)**

**Instituto Peers: Este sí existe. Es el colegio donde estudian la aristocracia (y eventualmente) plebeyos extremadamente ricos en Japón. **

**Crisantemo: Quizás lo sabían… quizás no… Kiku es crisantemo en japonés. El crisantemo es una flor muy bonita que además, es el emblema de la familia real de Japón. **

**Como esta titulado, "Introducción" esto sólo es un abrebocas a lo que será el fic. En el próximo capítulo ya explicare que es el Institut Le Tulipey, a quienes recibe y quien es cada quien. Y ya saben… ¡Dejar review adelgaza! **

**Babel Bárbara **


	2. La Sangre Tan Fría Como la Nieve

**Disclaimer: **Nada, absolutamente nada de esto es mío… *se sienta en una esquina a llorar*

**I. SANGRE TAN FRÍA COMO LA NIEVE**

"**Encontrarse es el comienzo de la separación"**

**(Proverbio Japonés)**

_Es un verdadero placer para el Institut Le Tulipey darle la bienvenida a nuestra distinguida institución. Queremos darle un saludo cálido y familiar, pues desde el momento en que usted depositó en nosotros la confianza de su formación académica, cultural y social le consideramos una parte de nuestra familia de Tulipeans. _

_Fundada en 1880, nuestra institución se ha caracterizado desde siempre por su excelencia, compromiso, calidad y distinción. En medio de un marco de calidez, compañerismo y calidad educativa nuestro alumnos aprenden a ser personas íntegras, proactivas, trascendentes y líderes de la realidad actual. _

_En nuestras instalaciones los estudiantes tendrán la oportunidad de desarrollar sus habilidades académicas, artísticas y deportivas, acompañados de profesores especializados, que les servirán de guía al igual que un alumno de un curso mayor. Todo guardado por nuestro comodísimo y amplio campus que le brinda al estudiantado todo un espectro de posibilidades para disfrutar su estancia en una escuela como ninguna otra y una comunidad internacional donde las diferencias y pluriculturalismos son aceptados. _

_Más que una escuela tradicional, Le Tupiley es una escuela para la vida. _

Ese era el párrafo inicial del Manual de Estudiantes, centrado, con una letra cursiva y elegante y el bonito logo de Le Tulipey abajo. Kiku suspiró y pasó más rápido las siguientes páginas (donde se hablaba de la historia, el campus y _tulipeans _importantes). El papel era de excelente calidad y de hecho habían marcado la primera página con su nombre y abajo el de un tal Francis Bonnefoy. Supuso que sería el tutor del que hablaba el manual. Levantó la mirada unos segundos. Ludwig, su nuevo compañero, escribía un trabajo en la máquina de escribir. Cada cierto tiempo escuchaban el timbrazo, y luego, como el papel corría. El otro, Feliciano, leía un comic. O eso parecía. De hecho creía que estaba dormido. O muerto. Kiku tragó saliva y volvió a hundirse en su lectura, esta vez saltando hasta el Código de Disciplina.

…_considerando que para una sana convivencia de respeto por las individualidades se necesita un número de reglas, procedemos a informarles tanto las reglas como los castigos al incumplimiento de las susodichas. _

_**SE CONSIDERAN CAUSAS DE EXPULSIÓN INMEDIATA: **_

_**-**__El uso y porte de alcohol, tabaco, hachís, opio o similares. Para dicho propósito se realizaran inspecciones aleatorias. La resistencia a una inspección se considera admisión de culpa._

_-Salir de la habitación sin autorización durante el toque de queda. Se consideran excusados los alumnos que se dirijan a la enfermería durante alguna emergencia. _

_-Robar algún tipo de posesión perteneciente a algún compañero, empleado o a la institución misma._

_**SE CONSIDERA MOTIVO DE COMPARECENCIA ANTE EL CONSEJO DISCIPLINARIO:**_

_-Cualquier tipo de ataque físico o verbal que pueda lesionar tanto física como psicológicamente. _

_-Entrar a un cuarto sin el permiso de sus/su ocupante/s._

_-Salir de los límites del campus._

_-El irrespeto a cualquier autoridad. _

_-Ser encontrado en medio de alguna situación que atente contra la moral y las buenas maneras. _

Kiku hizo una pausa. ¿Exactamente que se consideraba "ir en contra de la moral y las buenas maneras"? En su colegio en Japón también había esa regla, pero su colegio era mixto. Aquí había sólo hombres. Un sonrojo empezó a crecer sobre sus mejillas, primero como sólo punticos rojos y luego como un furioso rubor. Se escondió de nuevo en el libro, decidiendo de manera casi irracional que "la moral y las buenas maneras" era un campo lo suficiente amplio y general como para que no hiciera referencia a _eso _y mucho menos entre _ellos. _¡Además no especificaba que fuera con otro alumno!

_-Fraude relacionado con la falsificación de firmas, robo de exámenes o excusas falsas para no asistir a la clase de deportes. _

_-La acumulación de varios castigos sin mostrar mejoría. _

_-Cualquier actividad considerada ilegal dentro de los márgenes de la constitución suiza. _

_-No seguir las reglas estipulada, causando un daño a la im…_

―¡Veee! ¿Estás leyendo el manual? ―preguntó su nuevo compañero de cuarto, mientras se giraba hacía él. Por lo visto no había muerto.

―Sí. Considero importante que… ―su voz quedó cortada cuando su compañero prácticamente salto desde su cama a de él.

Primero se asustó por su compañero (era un salto de casi un metro, él una vez se había caído así y casi se había roto la pierna), luego con que le cayera encima (cosa que no hizo) y finalmente por él mismo. El muchacho no parecía tener empacho alguno en sentarse a su lado, pasarle el brazo por sobre los hombros y leer parte del manual. Se revolvió un poco. De hecho se sentía muy incómodo, más de lo que su movimientos demostraban, y si no fuese porque lo considerada muy grosero, le empujaría violentamente. En cambio, sólo se movió un poco tratando de deshacerse de su abrazo. No estaba acostumbrado al contacto íntimo y mucho menos que violaran su burbuja de espacio personal. Ni siquiera Inuma se había atrevido a hacer eso. ¡Y eran amigos desde la primaria! ¿Todos los occidentales eran así?

―¡Vaya! El Manual de los grandes es tan serio y refinado. ¡El que nos dieron a Ludwig y a mi tenía dibujos y cosas bonitas! Oye, ¿Qué es eso de "en contra de la moral"? ―continuó Feliciano, sin verdaderamente importarle que Kiku empezara a tomar un tono más que rojo, morado ― ¡Eh! ¡Luud! ¿Desde cuándo esta eso de la moral y esas cosas?

Kiku vio como la espalda de Ludwig se tensaba al súbitamente ser invitado (y prácticamente forzado) a ser parte de la conversación que hasta ese momento había ignorado campantemente. Hizo una pausa a los tecleos de su máquina y suspiró, dándose la vuelta. Y cuando le vio su mandíbula perdió fuerza y su piel se puso más blanca de lo que ya era. ¿Le iría a saltar encima el también? ¿Era costumbre en ese lugar?

Ludwig se paró de un salto de su silla y de cuatro zancadas cubrió la distancia que había entre ellos y su escritorio. Parecía sorprendentemente molesto.

―¡Quítatele de encima, Feliciano, por Dios! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan confianzudo? ―pasando encima de Kiku y sin tocarle (cosa que agradeció de sobremanera) se acercó a una oreja de Feliciano, que pellizco sin ningún tipo de piedad.

No lo hacía duro, pero fue lo suficiente para que Feliciano se empezara a quejar por lo bajito, tratando de que lo soltara, moviendo la mano como si tuviera un mosquito. Luego empezó a tironear. Kiku notó que no hacía verdadera fuerza. Sólo lo halaba un poco, para que se separara de él. Finalmente, y para alivio del muchacho, el brazo se despegó de sus hombros y Feliciano se arrastró los diez centímetros que Ludwig exigía. Ludwig volvió a erguirse mientras el sonrojo (y el shock) de Kiku iban desapareciendo. Clara señal de eso era que la presión que sus dedos habían empezado a hacer de manera inconsciente sobre el papel iba cediendo.

Ludwig seguía regañando a Feliciano que se había sentado en el borde de la cama y trataba de poner sus mejores ojos de cachorro para que el regaño de Ludwig parara de una buena vez. Mientras se calmaba escuchó retazos _"¿Qué acaso no viste que casi lo matas?" "¡Tienes que aprender a respetar el espacio personal de las demás personas!". _Kiku suspiró y se sentó un poco más cómodo. Sonrió un poco. La escena le recordaba a un dueño castigando a su perro desobediente. De hecho cuando Feliciano trataba de abrir la boca y Ludwig le cortaba bruscamente parecían más bien los ladridos de un perro que otra cosa.

―Está bien Ludwig-san… Estoy seguro que Feliciano-san no lo hizo con mala intención y que… ―de nuevo le interrumpía. Rodó los ojos.

―¿Ves? No está molesto ―le respondió a Ludwig un muy feliz Feliciano.

Vale. El muchacho se veía que no era una lumbrera pero al menos se notaba que tenía buen corazón. Kiku volvió a recostarse en su puesto dispuesto a leer el apartado dedicado al uso correcto del uniforme cuando el sonido de las teclas de la máquina volvió a sonar. Lo que le llamó la atención fue que esta vez que la voz de Ludwig sonaba también.

―No deberías perder tu tiempo leyendo esa estupidez. Sólo es adoctrinamiento para nuevos estudiantes. Te puedo asegurar que Le Tulipey es bastante alejado de lo que pinta ese librito. Genoulaz tomará como un irrespeto que no le hagas una reverencia cuando pasa y las enfermeras no te darán una excusa a menos que vomites el hígado frente a ellas. Las reglas son importantes, sí. El buen comportamiento es necesario, sí. Pero ese manual sólo sirve para que cuando caigas tengan en que soportar su decisión. ―hizo una pausa unos segundos, como pensando que iba a decir a continuación. Se giró un poco, mirándolo, y Kiku se sorprendió de verle una sonrisa amable dibujada en el rostro―. Te vez como un buen chico, Kiku. No le hagas caso a ese manual. Sólo sigue siendo un buen chico. Feliciano, explícale el horario del instituto y las tareas de pasado mañana. Tengo que terminar el informe de química de Gilbert.

Y volviendo a su trabajo, Ludwig se alejó de nuevo de todo tipo de charla.

-.-.-.-

―Hay un chico nuevo ―sentenció el muchacho que fumaba sobre el alfeizar de su ventana.

Le dio un golpecito a la punta del cigarrillo, algo mojada por la saliva y la ceniza cayó como si fuesen copos de nieve grisáceos, mecidos por el aire, hasta caer bajo el alfeizar de la ventana de su cuarto. Quizás el sitio con más nicotina por centímetro cuadrado de toda Suiza. Volvió a llevárselo a los labios y le dio otra calada. El humo cálido y rasposo le pasó por la boca hasta la garganta.

―¿Te lo dijo un pajarito? ―preguntó una voz aburrida a sus espaldas. Arrastraba las palabras cansada, más como si se sintiera en la necesidad de responderle en vez de verdaderamente querer.

Soltó el humo retenido unos segundos en sus pulmones por la nariz. Le picaba un poco y luego le daban ganas de estornudar pero le gustaba como se veía. Se sentía como todo un dragón medieval. Y sólo lo hacía cuando algo le interesaba verdaderamente. Como ese chico. Movió la nariz como un conejo, súbitamente molesto por la piquiña en la punta de la nariz. En cuando pudiera probaría esos famosos cigarrillos con filtro que tanto anunciaban ahora.

―Me hubiese sentido como Blancanieves y sería un hombre feliz, pero no. Le acabo de ver. Es el nuevo compañero de cuarto de Ludwig ―comentó, tranquilamente, mirando aún el tragaluz del baño de su hermano. Pero sabía que esa cabeza de renegrido cabello no volvería a salir.

Con un gesto perezoso miró su reloj que marcaba las 3:18 pm. Apagó el cigarrillo contra la pared y de un salto (aún con la colilla echando humo) se bajó de su alfeizar. Cerró la ventana de un golpe, corrió las cortinas de nuevo, dejándolas en la posición que siempre debían tener y pasó casi corriendo hacia el baño. Levantó la tapa del inodoro y echó por allí la colilla, soltando luego el agua. Volvió a mirar el reloj. 3:25 pm.

Caminó se nuevo hasta la ventana, esta vez acomodándose prácticamente detrás de la cortina, pero corriendo un poco el borde a la altura de la cara, de tal modo que pudiese ver un poco el pequeño patio frente a su cuarto. Sólo tuvo que esperar ocho minutos exactos hasta que Genoulaz apareciera como un pesado lagarto. Dudaba que sólo estuviese dando un paseo para bajar el almuerzo.

La mujer se quedó unos segundos allí para luego acercarse entre la nieve a la parte de debajo de su ventana. Movió un poco con la punta del zapato entre la nieve, quizás buscando una colilla. Pero él era mil veces más inteligente que esa zorra asquerosa. Sabía cuál era su rutina de movimientos y más importante que todo, tenía el deseo de demostrarle que la sabía y que estaba un paso más adelante que ella. Cuando finalmente se fue, él ahogó una carcajada perruna y se echó en la cama como un tronco colocando ambos antebrazos debajo de su nuca.

―Te lo dije. A las tres y media en punto, la muy cabrona ―dijo con una burla escondida detrás de cada sílaba.

―Lo haces sólo para molestarla, Gilbert ―le respondió su acompañante que esta vez tuvo la decencia de girarse cuando le habló.

Tenía el cabello castaño y corto. Los ojos eran violetas y llevaba unas gafas de media montura. Le miraba con expresión aburrida, como si de hecho no quisiera estar allí. Posiblemente no quería. Colocó su delgada mano de larguísimos dedos blancos debajo de su mentón como si esperara la respuesta. Gilbert miraba al techo. Casi parecía pensativo.

―Por supuesto. ¿Acaso hay otro motivo? ―contestó a su vez, ahogado una carcajada divertido de lo que él consideraba una broma.

El otro joven suspiró y negó un poco con la cabeza. Gilbert era la perfecta definición de "caso perdido". Ni siquiera sabía porque todavía se esforzaban el colegio, él o Ludwig. Así había nacido. Cabrón y con putada existencial, para más señas. Aunque no lo diría en voz alta, claro. No en esas palabras, por lo menos. En unas más elegantes quizás sí. Se volvió a dar la vuelta y con la punta de los dedos volvió a coger su lápiz. Frente a él había un pentagrama con un título en alemán "Nocturno Op. 9 no. 2. Fryderyk Chopin" volvió a marcar el redondel cuando se repetía. Hizo una pausa y dio tres golpecitos con la goma en su labio. No le gustaban demasiado los ejercicios teóricos de piano, pero sabía que no podía tener solamente la base práctica.

―¡Eh, Roderich! ―de nuevo la voz de Gilbert le interrumpía. Claramente ese hombre no podía pasar más de cinco minutos sin atención ¿Se podía ser más megalómano?― Ven acá, querido Rod, mis veinticinco centímetros de amor germano están impacientes por darte algo de cariño, mi lengua se muere por lamerte ese lunar tan bonito que tienes debajo de los labios y Arthur esta con su pupilo ―canturreó. Sí, sí se podía.

Hubo un momento de silencio. _No le respondas, _se dijo a sí mismo. Llevaba viviendo cuatro años con el pedante trasero de Gilbert como para no saber cómo manejarlo. _No caigas en sus provocaciones, _se repitió. Con la punta de los dedos acarició el famoso lunar. Nunca le había gustado del todo, especialmente luego de que con unos tragos de más el miserable de Vash le había dicho que su lunar se parecía al de Marilyn Monroe. _Sólo le hace para molestarte, _se recordó.

―¡Oh, vamos! ¿Vas a hacer que me pare y vaya hasta allá? ―preguntó Gilbert.

Y cuando Roderich escuchó el sonido de la cama rechinar como si alguien se estuviera levantando se dio la vuelta rápidamente, mirándolo casi con horror. Sabía los alcances de Gilbert. Los conocía por mano propia. Sonrió lo mejor que pudo tratando de fingir una imagen de tranquilidad.

―Tengo que terminar esto para mañana, Gilbert. ―volvió a dar la vuelta, poniéndole atención a su partitura―. Mañana. Mañana Arthur también tiene asesoría con su pupilo.

Y volvió a marcar otro redondel un poco más abajo. Sí. Gilbert era un caso perdido sin lugar a dudas. Pero a él le hacía bien hablar en alemán, al menos para variar.

-.-.-.-

_¡Vaya, vaya! Que perezoso me has salido. Hoy tampoco fuiste a clase de Historia. Ese cabrón del macho patatas le contará a tu hermano, que posiblemente ni se ha dado cuenta, y en la que te vas a meter de nuevo. Pero estaba enfermo. Sí, sí, sí. Estaba enfermo. Suelo estarlo mucho especialmente cuando les toca clase de deporte a los del curso de arriba. Es que tengo la salud muy mala y tú lo sabes. Me enfermaba mucho cuando tenía ese cuarto de mierda, el que compartía con ese americano del que nunca me acuerdo el nombre. Es que no le entraba el sol e igual él casi nunca hablaba cómo pensaba que iba a recordarlo si nunca decía nada. Por eso pedí que me cambiaran de cuarto porque a mi cuarto no le entraba el sol y no tenía vista y no podía ver la cancha de tenis ni la pista de atletismo y mucho menos tenía ese ángulo extraño que si bajó la espalda puedo ver un poquito de la salida de los baños. ¡Ah, la puta tarea de Historia! La tenía que entregar hoy, me lleva el puto infierno. Mi fratello tampoco la habrá hecho o el macho patatas seguro que se la hizo. Yo, en cambio, sólo tengo al inútil de Yao que está más interesado en no cortar- ¡Oh ya salió! Te estaba esperando, bastardo. ¿Cuánto te demoras cambiándote? ¿Acaso el maldito francés de nuevo te acosaba en el baño? Si supieras, si supieras todo lo que yo sé de ti, de los que te rodean. ¿Te sorprenderías? No lo creo. No creo que seas tan despistado para no notar la forma en que te mira medio colegio. _

_¿Qué les ha planeado para hoy Van Vilsen? Ni siquiera sé porque les ha sacado siendo que hace un frío de par cojones. Tengo que meterme más entre las cobijas, que en nada llega la enferma y ya te voy diciendo yo si no consigo la excusa por no ir a Historia. ¿Estiramientos? ¿Qué ha hecho tu curso para que el jabalí ese les odie tanto, bastardo? No algo muy bueno, eso seguro. Hasta el chulo de Gilbert debe de habérsele burlado de su cuello de fuelle y de su barriga de alcohólico. Eso. Corran miserables, que el frío me cabrea porque no puedo verte sin la camisa cuando te acercas al baño y te la sacas y siempre estas empapado de sudor. Y ahora corren en círculos. Mas les vale que lo hagan rápido que ya la escuchó acercarse. El austriaco pisa un charco y se trata de limpiar… y… ¿Se te ha acercado ese francés de mierda? ¿Qué coños se cree? Sigue corriendo, maldito bastardo, que tú eres de los que más probabilidades tiene de reprobar esa materia. Y sería una putada porque yo también creo que me la voy a echar porque cuando corro lo único que pienso es en co-rrer-me-contigo-dentro-tuyo-fuera-tuyo-encima-tuyo-contigo-dentro-mio. Y si la recuperamos juntos, me cago hasta en el puto Papa porque te voy a mirar muy de cerca y no vas a ser tan divertido. _

_Dentro de mi cama está muy húmedo, muy cálido y no te digo dentro de mis pantalones allá muy abajo. Que cabrón eres, maldito bastardo. ¿Paras frente a mi ventana de pura casualidad o es que sabes que te miro? _

_Me duele la mano de tanto que la muevo, de lo que me estoy matando a pajas mirándote a ti correr, español de mierda. Eres un asqueroso cerdo, quizás tan pervertido como yo. ¿Qué eres tú? ¿Un exhibicionista y hacemos la pareja perfecta? Quiero mirarte, bastardo y perderme en la línea larga de tu espalda. Tomas aire y que bien te ves. Como me gustaría estar debajo de ti y verte resoplar encima mí. Eso, eso sigue corriendo que te ves más mono si te mueves y Van Vilsen os va a reventar el culo a hostias si no le corréis como los animales de carga que todos sois. Mgmh. Mierda más rápido que me quiero correr antes de que ella llegue que si no luego no hay santo que me aguante, ni yo mismo me aguanto del cabreo que me va a dar si no termino YA. _

…

…

_¡HOSTIA LA PUTÍSIMA MADRE! Me ha pillado. Coño. Coño. Coño. Ha mirado para acá, el muy maldito. Ha parado desde el otro lado justo cuando ese apestoso francés le ha pasado al lado y seguro que le ha dicho algo. Le mataré. Le mataré. Fueron unos segundos, puta madre estoy jodido. Ahora ha explicar que hacía masturbándome mientras veía a mis compañeros en su clase de educación física. Joder, rápido. A cerrar las putas cortinas. _

Antonio sonrió cuando vio las cortinas del cuarto cinco cerrarse súbitamente cuando él había parado un poco y mirado. Esta vez no se había dado cuenta él, aunque sí lo había hecho veces anteriores. Esta vez había sido Francis quien con una sonrisa le había susurrado un escueto "Tu fan es más fiel que un perro". El pitido agudo le sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

―¡FERNANDEZ! ¡A correr que aún le faltan tres vueltas! ―berreó el cerdo de Van Vilsen.

Y él corrió lo más rápido que podía porque empezaba a sentir un palpitar allá debajo de la cintura, uno que se acostumbró a sentir luego de su clase de deportes cuando descubrió que ese niño le miraba.

Lovino, en su cuarto, terminó de cerrar las cortinas. Se quedó un momento quieto, tembloroso como perro abandonado. Y luego levantó su mano, empapada y viscosa de una explosión que había sucedido justo cuando el español ese le había mirado, como si hubiese soltado un seguro que le mantenía estático. Busco una camisa sucia y se limpió la mano con asco. Era un péndulo, él. Oscilaba entre el sentimiento de más profunda exaltación a pesar de ser descubierto y el orgasmo había sido fortísimo. Y por la otra punta, súbitamente se sentía sucio. Como si hubiera hecho algo muy malo. Pero él no había hecho nada malo, lo cual le generaba más dudas.

-.-.-.-

―¡Veee! ¡Lo olvidaba! ―sonrió Feliciano, saltando de su cama y corriendo a su mochila.

Estaba dejada sin mucha atención al pie de la cama, pues prácticamente la había tirado para ir a hacer amiguitos con Kiku en cuanto le había visto. Revolvía entre lo que parecían ser libros, hojas, cuadernos, lápices, unos cuantos pinceles. Kiku se levantó de su cama, parándose al lado de Feliciano. Levantó la cara un poco, tratando de mirar por entre el tragaluz. ¿Aún estaría allí? Poco probable. Se agachó un poco hacia Feliciano.

―¿Desea ayuda, Feliciano-san? ―preguntó, solícito.

―No, no. Está bien sólo tengo que… ―y súbitamente puso la maleta boca abajo, que parecía vomitar una cantidad sorprendente de cosas. Esa maleta era más bien un portal a otro mundo de todo lo que salía.

Entre todo el desorden que quedó a los pies de Feliciano (que aún rebuscaba por algo) distinguió una galleta a medio comer, un empaque de chocolates y varios exámenes arrugados con notas de iban desde el 2 hasta el 5, como máximo. Finalmente, dentro de un libro de gramática francesa, Feliciano lanzando un grito de victoria sacó un papelito bastante arrugado.

No era más que una simple hoja de cuaderno cuadriculada, aunque cuando Feliciano se la mostró bien, ya sentados en la cama, notó que tenía escrito el horario de Le Tulipey. Por la letra elegante y las rectísimas líneas que separaban cada día supuso que se lo había hecho Ludwig. Entendible. Por como lo veía, dudaba mucho que Feliciano pusiese verdadera atención a su horario. De hecho lo más probable es que solamente siguiese a Ludwig como un perrito. Aunque lo más probable es que él hiciese exactamente lo mismo. No tenía buen sentido del tiempo y mucho menos de la ubicación.

Feliciano estiró el papel con los dedos, tratando hacerlo un poco más legible para ambos. El horario era de lunes a domingo y estaban marcadas todas las horas del día, desde las siete de la mañana hasta las once y media de la noche. Aún así, sólo a partir de las ocho de la mañana tenían escrito algo. El resto eran huequitos.

―¡Es muy sencillo, Kiku! Verás, nos levantamos a las siete de la mañana. Por lo general nos tocan a la puerta a eso de las 6:55, pero Ludwig tiene un reloj que siempre pone a las 6:45. ¡Así puedo dormir quince minutos más! ―Kiku se abstuvo de comentarle que era de hecho, lo mismo. Pero le lanzó una mirada a Ludwig, que seguía haciendo el trabajo, ahora anotando a mano unos números ―. De siete de la mañana a ocho tenemos que poder vestirnos, bañarnos, tender la cama y desayunar. Afortunadamente ambos nos bañamos rápido así que dudo mucho que una persona más afecte. A las ocho ya comenzamos clase… ―Feliciano hizo una pausa, acercándose el horario un poco, como tratando de entender la primera palabra―. ¡Oh sí! Todos los días tenemos ocho clases de cuarenta y cinco minutos. Y un descanso a eso del medio día que es muy necesario. Y también uno a las diez de la mañana para tomar chocolate. Uhmm ―otra pausa, volviendo a mirar el horario de cerca― mañana tenemos Matemática, Filosofía, Física, Francés, Química, Historia, Biología, Literatura y ya. ¡Olvidaba mencionarte! No nos pueden dejar más de dos tareas por días, así que los profesores tienen un horario de días donde dejar deberes. Es lo mismo con los exámenes. ¡Y este de acá! ―señaló triunfal, el bloque entre las cuatro y las seis―. Es mi bloque favorito: el de artes o deportes. Tienes que ver dos días obligatorios de cada cosa, pero uno lo puedes dedicar a lo que más te guste. Yo por ejemplo lo puse en Bellas Artes, pero Ludwig lo puso en deportes. ¡Qué horrible! Yo odio esa clase, me cansó muchísimo y Van Vilsen es muy malo, no le importa que te ― se cortó cuando Ludwig llamó su atención con un chasquido de lengua.

Kiku agradeció el momento de silencio. La verborrea de Feliciano le mareaba un poco, especialmente porque hablaba muy rápido y tenía un muy marcado acento lo que le hacía más difícil seguirle la perorata. Repitió mentalmente las materias que vería. No se diferenciaba mucho del pensum que veía en su escuela en Japón con excepción de que no vería Gramática Japonesa. Lo único que le asustaba un poco era el francés. Si seguía lo que decía el Manual era cierto acerca de la educación bilingüe, sus compañeros en su mayoría ya deberían tener un francés casi natural, mientras que él a duras penas si se manejaba con los pasados y los verbos irregulares le sacaban arrugas.

―Explícale lo del tutor ―le dijo Ludwig, para luego borrar un número y seguir trabajando. Feliciano rió alegre.

―¡Sí, el tutor! Lo había olvidado. Todos tenemos un tutor de un curso mayor. Nos tenemos que reunir con él los lunes, de doce a doce y veinte. Uhmm… te aconseja y te ayuda. Esas cosas. ―se estiró al Manual de Kiku y lo abrió en la primera página. Para luego abrir la boca algo aterrado―. ¡Ludwig, Ludwig, Ludwig! ¡Mira! A Kiku le ha tocado Francis de tutor. ¿Eso no es… ―se calló cuando Ludwig le quitó el libro de las manos. Miró la hoja y puso la misma cara.

―¿Tiene algo de malo mi tutor? ―preguntó preocupado Kiku. Tanto silencio e inconformidad súbita sólo por el tal Francis le ponía nervioso. A lo mejor era una persona muy estricta, o no le gustaban los japoneses, o…

―Es idiota ―respondió Ludwig. Momento de silencio…―Me refiero: dudo que te ponga la atención que necesitas o te ayude en lo más mínimo. Tiene… cómo decirlo… _otros _intereses.

―¡Oh! Entiendo… Yo… yo no deseo ser una carga para nadie. Mañana hablaré con Francis-sempai y le explicaré que no seré un obstáculo para sus intereses ―dijo Kiku. Igual, no necesitaba tanta ayuda. A lo mucho lo tendría que ver una vez al mes. Ludwig suspiró y se acarició la cara con la palma de la mano. Feliciano ahogó un gemidito y bajó la mirada, súbitamente rojo.

―No entiendes. ¿Recuerdas eso de "situaciones en contra de la moral" y todo eso? ―Kiku asintió, empezando a sentir como su flujo sanguíneo se empezaba a concentrar en las mejillas―. Bien. Esos son los… _intereses _de Francis Bonnefoy. Le pediré a Roderich cuando vaya a entregarle esto a Gilbert que te de unas tutorías. Igual Lovino ya está muy grande como para necesitarlo todas las semanas.

Y volvió a su trabajo. El sonrojo de Kiku parecía haberse quedado estático mientras su cerebro trataba de procesar eso. O sea que sí se refería a las situaciones que él había pensado. Pero… ¡Eso no estaba bien! Además, ¿Cómo sabía Ludwig-san de eso? ¡Le había tocado un pervertido de tutor! Se acarició el tabique de la nariz, previendo una hemorragia nasal.

Le pasaba cuando se avergonzaba mucho. Le había parecido normal hasta que entró a la escuela secundaria y se dio cuenta que la gente no solía desangrarse por la nariz cada vez que le tocaba presentarse frente a un público o hablar de temas algo subidos de tono. Por lo general solo reía tontamente. Él, en cambio, se convertía en una fuente de sangre que no paraba hasta que se alejaba de la situación tensa. Muchos podrían considerarlo instinto de supervivencia, pero para él era peor. Especialmente con algo tan escandaloso como lo era la sangre. Una sola gota generaba un gigantesco revuelo a su alrededor.

―¡Roderich es genial! ―saltó Feliciano, tratando de llamar su atención luego del silencio que se había implantado―. Es el tutor de mi _fratello_ y amigo del _fratello _de Ludwig. ¡Es excelente estudiante! Pero no sé si tenga tiempo. ¡Es el pianista principal de la orquesta! Yo traté de tocar piano una vez, pero las teclas son muy duras y me dolían los dedos. ―estiró la mano frente a él, moviendo los dedos como si tocara un piano imaginario―. Lo olvidaba. En artes puedes escoger Bellas Artes o Música. Pero escogerás Bellas Artes ¿verdad, Kiku? Música es divertida, pero la profesora es algo cruel. ¡Y nos divertiremos mucho en Bellas Artes! Hay muchísimas pinturas de todos los colores y oleos y pasteles. Pero también hay arcilla. Trabajar arcilla es divertidísimo aunque luego me ensucio todo el uniforme. ¡Mira lo que hice ayer en clase de Matemáticas! ―y le dio la vuelta al horario.

Kiku levantó las cejas sorprendido. No sólo porque a Feliciano no le daba vergüenza admitir que había dibujado toda la clase de Matemáticas en vez de poner atención como debería de hacer, sino, porque el dibujo tenía una técnica impresionante. Era un retrato de Ludwig, hecho a lápiz. Las sombras estaban perfectas, y había sombreado justo donde debía. El dibujo parecía tener texturas y profundidades y una cantidad de detalles impresionante. Por ejemplo, una pequeña cicatriz debajo de la ceja. Kiku supuso que lo había hecho mirando a Ludwig puesto que este tenía una expresión concentrada, la misma que debería poner en clase.

―¿Lo hizo usted, Feliciano-san? ―preguntó, aún incrédulo. Sí. Feliciano podría ser muy buena persona pero eso no le quitaba que fuera idiota.

El muchacho asintió, orgulloso de su obra. Definitivamente a quien Buda no le da inteligencia le da algo para compensar. En el caso de Feliciano era una genialidad para el arte. ¿Lo sabría? ¿Reconocería su talento? Quizás sólo consideraba que dibujaba bien, pero era muy inocente y quizás no le daba la importancia a eso. Basándose en lo que mostraba, Feliciano parecía más ocupado en otras cosas que en dibujar y sólo veía como un pasatiempo. Por un instante sintió una desesperación. Como si hubiese acariciado con la punta de los dedos una esmeralda tan pesada como su corazón y tan brillante como la nieve del Monte Fuji, pero se le hubiera caído de los dedos a un abismo profundo. Y no existían palabras para explicar la belleza de algo que no fue creado para ser explicado, sino, visto. Y Kiku se puso la meta número uno de su estancia en Le Tulipey: hacer que Feliciano se diera cuenta del gigantesco don que poseía.

Ludwig llamó la atención de ambos cuando se levantó de su asiento y grapó un trabajo bastante grueso acerca de los ácidos a nombre de un tal Gilbert Beilschmidt. ¿Su hermano? Posiblemente fuese de un curso más pequeño y Ludwig le estuviese haciendo un favor.

―No me demoro, pórtense bien.

―¡Saludos a Gilbert! ―se despidió Feliciano, a lo que Ludwig contestó con un gruñido y un gesto sin mucha fuerza de la mano, quitándole importancia.

Kiku suspiró y empezó a desempacar su ropa, para guardarla en el armario mientras que Feliciano volvió a leer su comic. Se sentía como un extraño en ese cuarto. Feliciano y Ludwig llevaban toda la vida allá y habían creado una especie de relación familiar en un ambiente donde no se esperaba eso. Estiró su uniforme del colegio y lo colgó pulcramente de un gancho. Estaba forrado en terciopelo y se veía fino y caro. Quitó una mota que se había pegado a la elegante chaqueta del uniforme. Su abuela le habría dicho que se veía muy guapo.

-.-.-.-

_24 de Febrero de 1953_

_Siento no haber escrito últimamente pero he tenido una semana algo ocupada. La amenaza de los exámenes finales me tiene colapsado en general, física en particular. No soy tan bueno en esa materia a pesar de que me estoy esforzando a niveles sobrehumanos para mantenerla al menos en 6. Ya he hecho cálculos y no me baja tanto el promedio acumulado, especialmente por la nota adicional que me da ser parte de la orquesta. _

_Aún así es duro. El fin de semana no he salido con Vash al pueblo, en parte porque cuando mi padre se enteró del 4 en el último examen de Física tuvo la "decencia" de llamar a Genoulaz y revocarme el permiso para la salida. Así que pase todo el fin de semana estudiando. Lo cual no es que este mal, pero me hubiese gustado salir. _

_Ahora mismo estoy pensando seriamente en dejar la orquesta. Es decir, son muchas horas de práctica al día y Fraülein Schumann cada vez está más exigente. Entiendo que desea que tenga un nivel superior al de mis compañeros de otros colegios, incluso al de mi hermano que tuvo lecciones particulares, pero sencillamente no puedo hacerle comprender que no deseo seguir la música como una carrera de profesional._

_Hablando de profesiones, recordé que tengo que mandar varias cartas de admisión a universidades, aunque aún no me decido que estudiar. Lo cual es un poco patético tomando en cuenta que tengo por seguro que voy a hacer. Posiblemente estudie Derecho, igual que papá, pero la opción de Ciencia Política también me interesa. Creo que enviaré cartas a la Universidad de París, a la de Berlín y a la de Ginebra. Pero verdaderamente deseo volver a Viena. Espero que me acepten, y por sobre todo, que Papá lo acepte. No parece muy contento de que luego de pagar tanto dinero acá termine de estudiar en casa. Fraülein Schumann me ha dicho que si deseo me mandará una carta de recomendación al conservatorio de Viena. Al parecer fue "amiga" del actual director. Pero no quiero. _

_Mamá me ha vuelto a mandar dinero. Supongo que lo hizo a escondidas de Papá porque era más un telegrama que otra cosa. Dice que su terapia va muy bien, pero por las cartas de Papá supongo que no ha avanzado mucho. Aunque si se nota más feliz en la carta. También me envió una foto de Hermano Mayor y su esposa. ¡Ya tiene el vientre gigantesco! Me sorprendió muchísimo. Al parecer han decidido colocarle si es niño Gilbert y si es niña Bernardette. Tendré que enviar una carta con nombres más propicios para el niño. No deseo recordar a ese fanático de los pollos en mi sobrino. _

_Hablando del susodicho; ciertamente me preocupa. Puede que no sea la persona más carismática en todo Le Tulipey pero al menos durante estos cuatro años de convivencia he aprendido a aguantarle y sobre todo, ha sido de gran ayuda. Puede ser algo molesto, pero hay que concederle el crédito de que es leal y buen amigo. Cada vez la relación entre él y Genoulaz está degenerando más. Parece una caza. Y lo que pasa es que le apoyaré mucho y todo, pero lo que menos quiero es hundirme con él. Le he preguntado que va hacer luego de que nos graduemos (tomando el poco probable hecho de que él se gradué) y luego de decirme que iba a ser stripper, luego ladrón de bancos y, finalmente, cosmonauta en la Unión Soviética decidí que no tiene nada pensado como plan futuro. Lo cual verdaderamente no me extraña. Según las notas que le he mirado podría aplicar a alguna carrera como filosofía o incluso hacer carrera en el ejer- Ups. Lo siento, acabo de olvidar que Alemania ya no tiene ejército. En fin. Hablaré con él en estos días. Ahora tengo que terminar, tocan la puerta. Posiblemente sea Arthur. _

-.-.-.-

Ludwig dio dos golpes ligeramente fuertes sobre la puerta del cuarto de su hermano. Por la hora lo más probable es estuviese o bien Gilbert o bien Roderich. Dio un pasito hacia atrás, esperando que le abriera la puerta. Pasaron unos minutos y volvió a tocar de nuevo, esta vez tratando de imprimir un tono más urgente a su llamado.

El trabajo de Química de Gilbert le temblaba en los dedos. Sabía que no tenía que hacerlo. No ganaba nada, pero no perdía nada tampoco. Gilbert jamás se lo había pedido. Pero él era bueno en química, e igual no tenía mucho que hacer y Gilbert estaba a punto de reprobar Química. Y con el promedio de Gilbert, bien le podrían expulsar del colegio o reprobar el año. De nuevo. Tragó saliva. Recordaba ya hacía cuatro años cuando Gilbert había reprobado el año. La pelea en su casa había sido monumental. Su padre había amenazado con echarlo (a pesar de que Gilbert no tendría más de catorce años en ese momento) y Gilbert le había provocado a hacerlo, recordándole que no sería capaz de lanzar a uno de sus propios vástagos a la calle.

La pelea había terminado con una cachetada en la mejilla de Gilbert, un jarrón roto, una cerradura violada y silencio durante los dos meses de vacaciones. Aunque él no había participado en la pelea (a no ser de un leve "mira a tu hermano" que le había ocasionado una mirada asesina de Gilbert) en parte se sentía culpable de no haber ayudado a Gilbert. Y por eso lo hacía. Sí. _Sabía _que la forma de ayudar a Gilbert no era precisamente haciéndole los trabajos pero no se le ocurría otra. No era bueno expresando sus sentimientos. A diferencia de Gilbert.

Finalmente, y luego de un click, la puerta se abrió. Y una nube de humo grisáceo y pesado le golpeó directamente. ¿Estaban fumando? Había abierto la puerta Roderich. Que de hecho tenía un cigarrillo en la comisura de los labios. Más atrás, en la cama de Roderich, pudo distinguir a Gilbert sentado, también con un cigarrillo. Entre los dos había un cenicero de vidrio grueso y varias cartas. Y por lo que había entre las cartas (unos cuantos marcos alemanes, una foto de Greta Garbo y ¿unas bragas?) Ludwig supuso que se encontraban apostando. No le resultaba extraño en Gilbert, pero sí en Roderich. Igual habían pasado cuatro años juntos, no le sorprendía que se le hubiera pegado algo al menos.

―Ludwig… que sorpresa verte. ¿Has venido a buscar a Gilbert? ―le preguntó, en alemán, dando un paso hacia atrás, para liberarle el camino.

El rubio masculló una disculpa por la molestia y entró al cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Lo dudó unos segundos, pero finalmente con el pulgar colocó seguro de nuevo. Roderich volvió a sentarse frente a Gilbert, cogiendo una mano de cartas.

―¿No las habrás mirado, no? ―seseó, colocándoselas de nuevo frente a la nariz, levantándose las gafas con la mano con que tenía el cigarrillo. Ludwig contó unos seis cigarrillos en el cenicero

―Te he traído esto… ―y le extendió el trabajo a Gilbert que le miró unos segundos. Dejó la mano de cartas sobre la colcha y se giró totalmente, recibiéndoselo―. Supuse que no lo habrías hecho.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio como Roderich estiraba la mano y levantaba un poco las cartas de su hermano, comparándolas con las suyas. El ladrón juzga a todos de su condición, definitivamente. Volvió a prestarle atención a su hermano que hojeaba, dando una larga calada de su tabaco, el trabajo. Se sacó el pitillo de entre la boca y dejó escapar un humo espeso por entre los dientes.

―Suponías bien. ―se giró hacia Roderich, que ya hacía mucho había buscado entre el mazo de cartas un As de Picas―. ¡Mira lo que me ha traído mi muy amable hermanito menor! ― le sonrió, mostrándole el trabajo. Roderich levantó las cejas y la lanzó una mirada a Ludwig, algo desconcertada.

―Vaya Ludwig, que amable.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Se habían quedado callados súbitamente, como si todas las palabras que pudieran hilar se les hubieran ido de la lengua volando a otro mundo. Roderich bajó los ojos a la alfombra. Siempre pasaba eso cuando entraba Ludwig a su cuarto. Antes él y Gilbert solían ser muy buenos amigos, pero las cosas habían empezado a desmejorar a un ritmo acelerado. Ahora prácticamente cada que venía pasaba eso. Ludwig parecía no querer irse, Gilbert parecía no ser capaz de echarlo y Roderich se quedaba en el medio tratando de dilucidar cuando su compañero de cuarto había hecho esas manchas en la alfombra (porque seguro que había sido él). Ludwig se movió incómodo.

―¿Roderich? ―él levantó la mirada curioso, y luego buscó a Gilbert que fumaba al parecer sin prestarles atención―. Verás… no sé si sabes pero… Hay un nuevo estudiante en mi clase. ― súbitamente vio como Gilbert se agazapaba como un gato, y empezaba a prestar atención. Él asintió con la cabeza―. Técnicamente su tutor es Francis pero entenderás que tengo motivos de no dejar que Francis se le acerque. Tú… ¿Tú tendrías problema de darle algunas tutorías y eso? Dudo que a Lovino le moleste ―terminó Ludwig, acomodándose un poco la corbata de su traje.

A su lado sintió como Gilbert se movía súbitamente demasiado interesado, como un gato que acaba de notar a su presa y empieza trazar rutas hacia ella.

―No, no hay problema.

Iba a continuar cuando súbitamente Gilbert largó una carcajada cruda y que daba la impresión de ser madera rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Ludwig le miró rápidamente, analizando a su hermano con la mirada.

―¿Cuándo me lo vas a presentar, Ludwig? Me pareció un muchacho encantador cuando le vi espiándome por el tragaluz de tu ventana… ―dijo, con un tono que parecía estar oscilando peligrosamente entre la burla y la provocación. Vio como los ojos de Ludwig se entornaban con desconfianza mirando a Gilbert.

―¿A ti? Nunca.

―¡Oh, vamos! ¿Por qué no? Tú ya tienes suficiente con el italiano.

Nudillos apretados, venas corriendo como furiosos ríos bajo la piel de Ludwig. _Va a saltar y le va a poner un puño en la quijada, que bien merecido lo lleva. _Los ojos grises del hermano menor se clavaron en la figura de Gilbert. No podrían ser más diferentes. Roderich suponía que tenía que ver con el hecho de que no compartían la misma madre, pero de cualquier manera era impresionante ver como de la misma casa podría salir un hombre tan recto y elegante como Ludwig y una rata traicionera como Gilbert. Roderich se movió unos centímetros tratando de alejarse de lo que empezaba a parecer un gigantesco caldo de cultivo, donde el mismo aire parecía empezar a bullir, amenazando con quemarle la piel hasta los huesos.

―Porque no dejaré que degrades a una persona normal a tu nivel…

―No digas estas cosas tan horribles, hermanito. Preséntamelo y él decidirá si se "degrada" como tú lo llamas.

Seseos largos, vocales apretadas. Parecían dos serpientes gritándose insultos esperando que alguna eventualmente se rompiera y se lanzara sobre el cuello de la otra dispuesta a matarse. Estaba dispuesto a exigir paz entre ambos, si se necesitaba, pero ahora le daba un poco de miedo que alguno saltara y le rompiera la mandíbula de un golpazo por puro reflejo. O lo que sea que inventara Gilbert. Le temía mil veces más a una venganza fríamente planeada por Gilbert que ser apaleado con un tubo por Iván. Tanto así conocía los alcances de su compañero.

―Prefiero no arriesgarme.

―¿Celos de que le preste más atención a él que a ti?

En ese momento Roderich estuvo seguro que Ludwig le iba a golpear. Incluso alcanzó a distinguir un rayo de temor pasar por los ojos de Gilbert que no esperaba ninguna reacción de su educado hermano menor. El rubio se había erguido de un salto con toda su altura, amenazante como una mamba negra, y apretaba los puños con rabia, casi temblando. Tenía las aletas de la nariz abiertas como las de un pescado. Gilbert había recogido los dedos y se había echado un poco para atrás estirando las piernas. Y el cerrojo de la puerta se abrió. Arthur, con una mirada de cansancio pesada y oscura, había abierto la puerta con la copia de la llave. Saludo con un gruñido y prácticamente se arrastró a su cama para caer de un golpe seco. Y todo pareció calmarse con la misma velocidad con la que empezó. Roderich notó que su pulso se había acelerado perceptiblemente.

―Permiso ―se disculpó Ludwig, hablando en inglés y luego de hacer una pequeña reverencia caminó hasta la puerta―. Que pasen una buena noche. Roderich, Gilbert y Arthur.

Apoyó la punta de los dedos sobre la perilla y le lanzó una mirada dudosa a Gilbert. Parecía indeciso, ya no el seguro joven que se había parado frente a su hermano dispuesto a volarle al menos dos dientes. Abrió la boca, tratando de pensar en cómo decirlo.

―_Kiku Honda. Sein Name ist Kiku, ist Japanisch _― dijo. Y salió, golpeando la puerta.

Gilbert sonrió como una víbora y Roderich suspiró. Lo había dicho en alemán. En aquel idioma donde los tres se desenvolvían como peces, pero que cuando Arthur entraba en la sala se convertía en algo extraño y lejano, como recuerdos de tiempos pasados que no tenían el derecho de llamar de nuevo a sus cabezas. Se volvían de nuevo lo que eran: extranjeros en un país que no era el suyo, desterrados de sus propias casas en busca de un lugar mejor.

―Qué asco: el cuarto huele a burdel y ya vosotros estáis hablando de nuevo en ese idioma de bárbaros…. ―comentó Arthur, empezando a desabotonarse la chaqueta azul oscura del uniforme.

Gilbert resopló y negó con la cabeza. A pesar de todo sonreía. Con un movimiento lánguido empezó a recoger todo lo de la cama, contando las cartas y recogiendo lo que le había correspondido de su botín. Cuando por fin terminó, Roderich ya se había colocado la piyama y estaba dejando las gafas sobre la mesa.

―Eh, _Scottish, _¿Qué tal está tu pupilo? ―le preguntó a Arthur, calculando cada palabra, mientras se empezaba a soltar el cinturón. El inglés soltó un gemido de desesperación.

―Igual de idiota que ayer. Al menos no empeora.

Las carcajadas estallaron por parte de los tres. Y no fue sino hasta casi dos horas después cuando los profundos ronquidos de Arthur aseguraban que estaba dormido que Roderich se atrevió a hablar de nuevo en su alemán, en aquel idioma íntimo y oscuro, de bosque nevado y pactos con Mefistófeles malvados y sorprendentemente humanos.

―¿Qué tanto te importa el tal Kiku? ―preguntó por lo bajo.

―¿A mí? Nada. Lo que me interesa es cabrear a Ludwig ―le respondió, con lo que Roderich adivinó, sería una sonrisa danzarina.

-.-.-.-

Kiku organizó cuidadosamente su maleta, una exactamente igual a la de Feliciano y Ludwig. Primero metió su cuaderno de hojas nuevas y limpias. Luego, metió su bolígrafo de brillante tinta negra dentro de un bolsillo hecho para eso y abrochó el cierre dorado. Todavía no se acostumbraba al bolígrafo y mucho menos escribiendo en letras romanas. Ya le quedaba difícil con los hiraganas a los que supuestamente estaba acostumbrado mucho más con letras que no manejaba naturalmente. Miró el reloj de Ludwig, que marcaba las 7:20 am. Ya tanto el alemán como él se encontraban listos, e Italia terminaba de tender su cama. Ya había entendido porque Ludwig le ponía la alarma quince minutos antes. No era para que durmiera más. Entre los diez minutos que él se había tardado en bañarse y lavarse los dientes, Ludwig estuvo peleándole a Feliciano para que se levantara. Él, por supuesto, ya se había bañado.

―¡Listo! ―sonrió Feliciano, colocándose su maleta en el hombro.

Kiku las comparó. En la suya apenas si habían tres o cuatro cosas además del cuaderno pero la maleta de Feliciano daba la impresión de cargar la mitad de lo que había en el cuarto y suficientes provisiones para sobrevivir unos cuatro días en la montaña. Eso suponiendo que la comida (o restos de ella) aún fuera apta para el consumo humano. Ludwig asintió y abrió la puerta. Cuando todos salieron con la misma llave volvió a cerrarla, colocándole seguro.

Y se encaminaron al comedor. De nuevo Kiku trató de aprenderse el camino hacia el comedor, pero apenas bajaron la escalera se empezó a perder. De nuevo los pasillos se convertían en pasadizos de una cueva, con cuadros parecidos y vistas idénticas. Por un momento se preguntó si no estaban caminando en círculos. Hasta que un bullicio que se escuchaba relativamente cerca empezó a llamar su atención. Y finalmente giraron a la derecha. Una gran puerta de madera se encontraba abierta de par en par.

Kiku ahogó un gemido de sorpresa. El comedor era gigantesco. Más de lo que se imaginaba. Tenía unos ventanales gigantescos, casi de piso a techo, lo cual era mucho decir ya que las paredes eran altísimas. Desde allí se alcanzaba a ver parte de los escarpados Alpes, de piedra negra y nieve blanquísima, que resplandecía con la tenue luz del sol que se filtraba por entre las nubes pesadas y grisáceas. Afuera debería hacer frío, pero el comedor se encontraba cómodamente cálido. Las paredes eran paneles de madera oscura y repujada, brillando como si fuese de mármol. El piso también era de madera, muy pulida, posiblemente más higiénica para mantener en un comedor que la alfombra. Supuso que si caminara descalzo se resbalaría o algo así. Las mesas eran circulares y tenían un hermoso mantel blanco de seda. En cada mesa cabrían unas ocho personas. En cada plato había doblada una servilleta en forma de rosa, blanca como el mantel, y con el logo del colegio ribeteado en dorado. Al otro lado del salón había una mesa larguísima, también con un mantel. Varias fuentes plateadas con todo tipo de alimentos estaban dispuestas allí. Ludwig le señaló una mesa donde podía dejar la maleta y fueron a servirse el desayuno.

La mesa donde dejaron todo estaba vacía, pero Kiku supuso que en nada se llenaría de gente, que ya empezaba a llenar el gigantesco comedor. Agarró un limpísimo plato (también con el escudo, como para que no se les olvidara donde estaban) de blanca cerámica y empezó a servirse. No estaba acostumbrado a esa comida. Hubiese querido un poco de sopa miso, pero en cambio se sirvió una sencilla tostada con mantequilla y jugo de frutas. No era realmente el desayuno más dionisiaco, pero no deseaba comer más. Ludwig había pedido algo parecido, quizás un poco más de pan y en cambio había pedido mermelada. Y llevaba un humeante café negro en la mano. Cuando se sentaron, Kiku notó la ausencia de Feliciano, lo que le pareció raro. Por como actuaba, suponía que en ningún momento se separaría de Ludwig…

―¿Y Feliciano-san?

Ludwig se tardó un momento en contestar mientras se pasaba un mordisco de su pan con mermelada.

―Se demorará ―contestó, volviendo a darle un mordisco a su bollo.

Y por lo visto tenía razón. Casi diez minutos después Feliciano volvió a sentarse con ellos. En la mesa había varios chicos más, de varios cursos pero ninguno parecía del de ellos. A Kiku le dolió el estómago sólo de ver toda la cantidad de comida que traía Feliciano. Parecía que había parado en cada fuente y había cogido dos o tres cosas. Le dio un mordisco a su tostada, y contempló a partes horrorizado a partes sorprendido como Feliciano prácticamente devoraba su desayuno. Sólo le quedaban unos quince minutos antes de entrar a clase y si bien hacía unos minutos había pensado que no se podría comer ni siquiera una tercera parte ahora mismo empezaba a dudar. Tomó un poco de jugo, quizás con muy poco dulce para su gusto. Su abuela siempre le había dicho que comía muy rápido y solía bromear siempre con un "_¡Alejen manos y dedos que Kiku ha empezado a comer!_" pero… pero… Feliciano se acaba de terminar unos tres bollos del tamaño de los que había pedido Ludwig en menos de cuatro minutos. Luego siguió con los huevos fritos, el tocino y en general las cosas húmedas, antes que comer más del pan. Tomaba del café y del jugo de naranja a sorbos iguales.

Ludwig miró su reloj de pulsera y le dio dos golpecitos al reloj, mostrándoselo a Feliciano. Faltaban ya diez minutos para entrar a clase y tenían que ir al salón. Y fue ahí cuando Kiku comprendió la cantidad de comida medio aplastada de la maleta de Feliciano, que rápidamente empezó a meter los croissants, los panes de queso, los de girasoles en la maleta. Prácticamente de un sorbo se zampó todo el jugo para luego pararse como si nada.

Él levantó las cejas en un arco, y empezó de nuevo a seguir a Ludwig. Feliciano a su lado, le explicaba muy por encima (y posiblemente algo desubicado) lo que supuestamente deberían estar viendo. Algo de trigonometría. Pero no le entendió muy bien. Ludwig no parecía prestarles demasiada atención. Y para ser honestos Kiku tampoco. Se encontraba más bien pensando en cómo serían sus compañeros de clase.

Ludwig y Feliciano hasta ese momento se habían mostrado muy amables, especialmente Ludwig de una manera casi paternal. Así que no se podría preguntar menos como serían sus compañeros de clase. Esperaba que fueran más como Ludwig y menos como Feliciano. Le caía bien pero no sabría si podría aguantar otro como Feliciano.

Finalmente llegaron al salón. Se encontraba en el primer piso, más hacia la entrada que hacia el comedor. Era más bien pequeño, lo cual era entendible si se tenía en cuenta que serían apenas unos doce en total. Un cambio radical para él, acostumbrado a que en su salón en Japón eran cincuenta entra chicas y chicos. Se preguntó cuántos de los de que estaban allí en algún momento había compartido un salón de clases con una chica que no fuese su hermana. Se sintió súbitamente orgulloso de eso como si fuese un logro o algo así.

Los puestos eran sencillos, de madera tan pulida como todo en ese sitio. Un gran tablero negro de tiza, muchos mapas y reglas para dibujar en el tablero colgaban de las paredes. Habían varías personas ya, quizás la mitad del salón. Sentadas, hablando, leyendo.

Ludwig le señaló a Kiku un puesto en la parte del centro y le sonrió mientras él se sentó en el suyo, un poco más atrás. Un muchacho de cabello rubio y lentes, casi de la misma altura de Ludwig (lo cual ya era mucho) relataba a ritmo acelerado una historia en un inglés con marcado acento. Podría ser que él no tuviera demasiado conocimiento pero le sonaba que era de Massachussets o algo así. Un corrillo de muchacho estaba a su alrededor. Casi todos eran rubios, así que supuso que el grueso de la población estudiantil era europeo. Un muchacho frente a él de largo cabello negro recogido en una coleta leía algo. Pudo reconocer caracteres chinos. Lentamente venía llegando más gente. Feliciano hablaba animadamente con Ludwig.

Una silla se cayó al suelo, llamando la atención de todos, que callaron unos momentos para luego continuar hablando. Kiku levantó las cejas y por pura inercia miró donde estaba Feliciano. Estaba aún ahí. Luego volvió a donde el sujeto que luego de haber tumbado la silla por erros había lanzado una palabrota (bien fuerte) y la levantaba. El hermano de Feliciano, sin lugar a dudas. Palideció un poco. No debía haber tentado al destino de esa manera. Si con esfuerzo soportaba a un Feliciano, ¿Cómo sería a dos? Se giró un poco hacía el italiano y trató de llamar su atención con un chasquido de lengua. Justo cuando Feliciano se giró, escuchó a alguien toser. Kiku suspiró y levantó la cabeza.

Y había una morsa frente al tablero. Bueno. No era propiamente una morsa pero si se le asemejaba. Tenía una prominente barriga (casi más circular que la del Director), los pies abiertos casi en un ángulo de 180°, un bigote tupido y blanquísimo de pelos ásperos y enredados como los de un cepillo y dos pequeñísimos ojillos de cerdo, casi tan pequeños que apenas si podía distinguir su color. La clase se levantó a la vez y entonó en encantador "Buenos Días, Profesor Laurent" el hombre saludo con un leve gruñido y dejo un pesado libro sobre la mesa. De entre un folder sacó una lista y empezó a llamar a sus alumnos. Los apellidos pasaban rápidos, sin que él les prestara verdadera atención. Cuando mencionaba un nombre, el alumno en cuestión se levantaba y decía un firme "Presente". Muy parecido a lo que hacían en su escuela, sólo que allá no usaban ese tono tan firme, tan militar. Como si estuviesen metidos en una armadura o si el profesor fuera una autoridad. Hubo una pausa en la lista de nombres.

―¿Honda, Kiku? ―el hombre miró un pequeño papel con una larga firma y movió su bigote―. ¿Nuevo estudiante?

Feliciano le hizo un gesto con la mano indicando que se levantase. Kiku dudó un poco pero aún así lo hizo. El hombre le miró expectante.

―Soy… soy yo, maestro.

―Entiendo… es poco normal recibir alumnos a estas alturas del año escolar. ¿Le molestaría hacer una pequeña presentación a sus compañeros acerca de quién es usted?

Le hubiese gustado decir que no. Que sí le molestaría hacerlo, porque no estaba acostumbrado. Que se sentía incómodo presentándose frente a un grupo de desconocidos que súbitamente habían girado la cabeza hacia él. Miradas curiosas, azules, ansiosas, doradas, lúgubres, castañas. Se sentía como un pequeño cervatillo. Hubo un momento de silencio. Tomó aire. Feliciano le sonrió como apoyo.

―No es ninguna molestia, maestro. Mi… mi nombre es Honda Kiku. Soy de Tokio, Japón y estudie en el Instituto Peers. Me… me gusta la pintura clásica, leer… y espero poder ser amigo de ustedes y disfrutar y aprender mucho esta experiencia ―entonó, con voz rápida posiblemente con el acento más marcado de la historia y se volvió a sentar.

Además del tono bermellón del que se habían puesto sus mejillas, su voz temblorosa y su mirada al piso no había pasado nada más de lo que preocuparse. Lo cual era una fortuna si tenía en cuenta que se podía desmayar en una situación de ese estilo. Aún así a nadie parecía haberle importado demasiado. El profesor asintió y siguió llamando lista. No se demoró mucho más. La clase empezó y el hombre inicio su explicación. No pasó nada remarcable, con excepción de que el muchacho de al frente (que por el apellido supuso sería chino) cada cierto tiempo le miraba. La clase se desenvolvía a un ritmo lento, pero no era aburrida. No se convertiría en su clase favorita pero se podría soportarlo. Al menos más que un muchacho que dormitaba al lado de la ventana.

La siguiente clase fue la de Filosofía. El profesor era un inglés estirado, flaquísimo que usaba camisas de tartán y tirantes. Se veía que era impresionantemente culto, y de hecho le gusto bastante la clase. Si bien le costaba seguirle con el acento inglés al que no estaba del todo acostumbrado, le había gustado mucho. Se encontraban casi al mismo nivel de lo que él se encontraba en su escuela: modernidad. Aún así, le preocupaban las lecturas. Si se le dificultaba un poco la lectura de la filosofía en su lengua natal, no imaginaba como sería en inglés. El profesor parecía gustarle mucho que sus estudiantes participaran, pero casi obligaba a participar al muchacho rubio (el americano) que no parecía ser muy brillante en eso… y en nada en general.

Física estuvo bien. Nada fuera de lo normal. Ya viendo las clases no se sentía tan incómodo. Si bien el lenguaje se podía convertir en un problema a veces, supuso que sólo sería que le cogiera práctica al lenguaje técnico y científico que se usaba en las clases. La ventaja de un grupo tan pequeño era que los profesores parecían conocer al dedillo a cada estudiante, y sabían sus dificultades y fortalezas. Ciertamente era una educación mucho más personalizada a diferencia de la que estaba acostumbrado a recibir.

Una campana sonó afuera. La clase de Física terminaba oficialmente, ya que el reloj marcada el pequeño receso para tomar café. Feliciano le explicó que al final del pasillo repartían chocolate caliente y un panecillo. Lo explicó con la boca llena de los restos de su desayuno. En su cuaderno notó un perfil, posiblemente dibujado en Matemáticas (ya que en Física se había dormido). No pudo notar de quien era, desgraciadamente.

Se levantaron y salieron casi de primeros. Y en cuanto abrieron la puerta, dos jóvenes de apariencia mayor estaban frente a ella. Uno parado elegantemente, con porte de caballero. El otro se recostaba displicente en la pared. El que estaba parado era un poco más alto que él, quizás unos diez o quince centímetros (de hecho, junto con el chico de China, eran de los más bajitos de la clase) y tenía gafas. En sus manos habían varias hojas y una partitura. El otro, en cambio, era notoriamente más alto. Casi de la altura de Ludwig, con la diferencia de que Ludwig tenía más… músculo por decirlo de una manera cualquiera. Ludwig aparentaba más fuerza, mientras este muchacho parecía increíblemente delgado. El de gafas miró a Ludwig y luego a él.

―¿De él fue de quien me comentaste? ―preguntó.

―Sí

Kiku lo entendió. Él sería su tutor. Ya lo entendía todo. Súbitamente se sintió más relajado, y por consiguiente notó que se había puesto tenso. Sin ningún motivo aparente al parecer.

―Entiendo. Tengo que hablar con Lovino de cualquier manera para avisarle que no tendremos tutoría el próximo lunes. Y explicarle a Francis que técnicamente si tiene pupilo pero que yo me encargaré. Dudo mucho que le moleste.

―Opino igual.

Hubo un momento de silencio, como si no supiera exactamente cómo reaccionar. A su alrededor la gente salía, relajada, charlando. Ludwig se movió y empezó a caminar hacia el fondo, con Feliciano.

―Está bien, entonces nos vemos Roderich ―se despidió. El otro hizo lo mismo con la cabeza. Y fue cuando el que siempre había estado apoyado en la pared, se movió.

Hasta ese momento no les había prestado mayor atención, mirando hacia otro lado aburrido. Ni siquiera Kiku se había percatado de quién era. Sólo parecía un muchacho que acompañaba a su amigo. Pero se había erguido como una cobra hindú y de dos pasos se había puesto frente a él. Efectivamente era más alto que él, pero un poco más bajo que Ludwig. Por la posición, se le hizo increíblemente amenazante. Y vinieron las dos imágenes, como dos resplandores que le inundaron la mente. _Es el de la fotografía del Director. Es el que estaba fumando. _Dio un paso hacia atrás, casi en una maniobra defensiva. El muchacho se agachó un poco para mirarle fijamente.

Tenía el iris rojísimo. Nunca había visto un color parecido, quizás unas cuantas tonalidades que se le asemejaban pero jamás tan rojos. Parecían dos gigantescos carbones calentados al rojo vivo, mantenidos así por un fuego interior que les alimentaba pero no les consumía y eran imposibles de apagar y mucho menos de resistir el deseo casi morboso de ser quemado. Su mirada verdaderamente quemaba. Se sintió como un conejo. Como un conejo de huesos frágiles, sangre muy caliente y carne blanda. _A mí no me presentes animales de sangre fría. _Se sentía esperando que una bestia saltase y le abriera el cuello de un zarpazo. Sonrió, mostrando una hilera de dientes blanquísimos y brillantes como la luna. Sonrisa de lunático que persigue a un conejo en media noche. _A mí no me presentes animales de sangre fría. _Tenía la piel blanquísima, y daba la impresión de no ser de carne sino tallado en mármol. Aún así cada uno de sus movimientos expresaba muchísima efusividad. Era la vida pura.

―Así que tú eres la nueva adquisición de Le Tulipey. ―la voz era gruesa, increíblemente rasposa pero seseante y calculadora―. Interesante. Soy Gilbert Beilschmidt. El hermano mayor de Ludwig. Honda Kiku…

―Déjale en paz, Gilbert ―la voz imperativa y fuerte de Ludwig hizo que Gilbert frunciera el ceño. Se volvió a levantar y encaró a su hermano. Kiku sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir por entre las costillas de forma totalmente indolora e iba a saltar como un pez en el piso. La cabeza le dolía.

―No le estoy haciendo nada, _West. _

Las miradas de ambos se enfrentaron como si fuesen dos gigantescas bestias dispuestas a matarse a mordiscos. Veía los músculos tensos del cuello de Ludwig. En cambio, el tal Gilbert se veía relajado y calmado, sorprendentemente tranquilo. Incluso le sonreía, como si se creyese dueño de la situación. Ludwig se mantuvo firme y finalmente lanzó una carcajada. Se giró y le acarició la cabeza a Kiku en un gesto paternal. Sus dedos largos se enredaron entre su cabello corto y negro. Cualquiera que les viera pensaría que era un muchacho encantador.

―Hasta luego, Kiku. Nos veremos por ahí… ―y le sonrió caminando para su salón de nuevo.

Honda parpadeó, como si se hubiese despertado de un sueño. Entre su cabeza aún resonaba la voz, el tono del "ahí", tan sin complicaciones y a la vez tan sugestivo. ¿Dónde era "ahí"? Hubo un instante de silencio y Ludwig sonrió algo apenado.

―Lo siento Kiku. Mi hermano puede ser un poco molesto a veces….

―Le entiendo. No se preocupe por favor, no me ha causado ninguna molestia ―fingió, tratando de relajarse. Parecía como si hubiese corrido una triatlón, con todos los músculos engarrotados, recogidos y duros.

Feliciano volvió a aparecer, con dos tazas de chocolate y varios pastelitos. Ludwig cogió la suya primero, y empezó a hablar con un muchacho que le preguntó algo de una tarea. Kiku iba a aceptar uno cuando la súbitamente mirada turbia y encrespada de Feliciano le asustó. ¿Habría hecho algo? Alejó los dedos de la taza y empezó a tratar de pensar en una disculpa o algo así. Feliciano palideció un poco.

―¿Te encuentras bien, Kiku? ―preguntó, dudoso. Parecía que fuese una respuesta que no estaba clara, cuando a Kiku le parecía que saltaba a la vista que se encontraba perfectamente.

―Sí… ¿Por qué lo pregunta? ―le respondió con amabilidad.

―…Tu nariz… tu nariz está sangrando ―y acompañó eso con un gesto que hizo con la mano izquierda, acariciándose su propia nariz un poco.

Y entonces Kiku sí palideció. Se llevó el blanco puño de la camisa a la nariz y apretó un poco. Cuando lo quitó, tres gotas de sangre rojísima y húmeda se habían adherido a las fibras. Tres pequeñas gotas, pero empezaba a sentir como un torrente mucho más caudaloso trataba de empezar a bajar por su tabique. Se llevó la mano apuradamente a la nariz, tapándola. Como si al hacerlo cubriera la vergüenza que de golpe sentía.

―Lo siento, es el clima ―masculló apresuradamente y salió corriendo a los baños, al otro lado.

Abrió la puerta con violencia y se paró frente al lavabo de blanquísima cerámica. Pequeñísimas gotas de sangre empezaron a caer, salpicando. Caían como gotas de lluvia sobre el asfalto dejando un rastro de su posición. Apretó los puños contra la cerámica. Se sentía asqueado de sí mismo. Hasta ahora todo había ido también… pero su tonta debilidad, su miedo lo arruinaban todo. NI siquiera había pasado algo grave. Siempre había odiado que la sangre empezara a caer de su nariz. Desde que era pequeño. Más que darle miedo la sangre o las heridas lo que sentía era que estaba desnudo. Que se había descubierto frente a alguien que no conocía. Violado. Así se sentía. Suspiró y echó la cabeza para atrás, mirando su reflejo en el espejo. No era feo. Un pequeño hilillo de sangre le escurría desde la nariz hasta el mentón. Y sus ojos se encontraron con los de alguien más.

Y el reflejo de un boquiabierto Gilbert que acaba de salir de uno de los cubículos del baño le miraba francamente sorprendido. No asustado como Feliciano al ver la sangre. Sólo sorprendido. Y una gota gigantesca escurrió, más roja, más pesada, más pegajosa y golpeó contra la cerámica y empezó a resbalar hacía el desagüe dejando un caminito carmesí, igual al que le bajaba por la nariz y caminaba por sus labios para finalmente perderse en el mentón. El corazón le palpitó con fuerza, como un tambor. Y era lo único que escuchaba aunque creía que los labios en movimiento de Gilbert creaban palabras y preguntas que desaparecían en el aire. Él sólo atinó a taparse de nuevo la nariz.

-.-.-.-

**Notas Aclaratorias: **

**El Manual, el horario y las materias están tomando a partes de Le Rosey, a partes de mi colegio (que también era un colegio de niños pijos…) Más info, en la página de Le Rosey: rosey . ch (ya saben, pegan los espacios). **

**Las calificación son de la 0 a 7 y cada número equivale a lo siguiente: 7 = Excelente, 6 = Muy Bueno, 5 = Bueno, 4 = Aceptable, 3 = Insuficiente, 2 = Mediocre, 1 = Muy Mediocre, 0 = Trabajo no entregado. **

**Notas de Babel: **

**Cosas que aprendió Babel: escribir historias de más de diez páginas es divertido. Corregirlas, no. Bien, el primer capítulo del fic. Muchas gracias a todos por leer. Me salió bastante largo. Incluso yo misma me sorprendí. El flujo de conciencia de Lovino me drenó el 30% de mi energía vital. En serio. Termine y caí rendida en la cama. Pero eso sí, disfrute mucho haciéndolo. ¡Espero que ustedes lo disfruten tanto como yo! :D Voy a tratar de subir un capítulo cada viernes, puesto ya tengo un poco más estructurada la historia. Aún así, no prometo nada. No por inspiración, puesto que trató de escribir dos horas todas las noches, sino, porque la corrección de la cosa siempre es cuesta arriba…**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me dejaron review, me agregaron a favoritos, alertas, etc. ¡Me sorprende el número! Ok, no son TAAANTOS pero pensé que una historia que es UA y además no dice las parejas no iba a llamar tanto la atención. **

**Cualquier error, comentario, pregunta estaría genial de leer. Leo todos los reviews y la mayoría los contesto (si son cuentas de ff-net donde **_**tengo **_**como responder…). Así que me interesaría muchísimo escuchar sus opiniones acerca del fic así como esta, de la caracterización de los personajes, de las parejas que quieren, de que quieren ver, que les gusta, que no ¡Todo! ¡Me encantaría leer sus review con eso! *Acaba de notar que eso sonó mega patético, pero es la verdad me gusta interactuar con mis lectores -.-***

**Babel Bárbara**


	3. La Peonía entra los Alpes

**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto es mío… *se va a una esquina a llorar*

**Advertencia: **El fic subió de categoría a M. En el cap anterior dije que la acción sucedía en 1953 pero haciendo unas cuentas, he notado que de hecho pasaba un 1958. Yeah, a price for Miss Babel...

**II. LA PEONÍA ENTRE LOS ALPES**

**"Es preciso soñar, pero con la condición de creer en nuestros sueños. De examinar con atención la vida real, de confrontar nuestra observación con nuestros sueños, y de realizar escrupulosamente nuestra fantasía."**

**(Lenin)**

_El cielo era rojo. Rojo de sangre de menstruos de sus hermanas, rojo de rosas flotando entre sangre, rojo de banderas rodeadas de flores de flotan en sangre, rojo de uniforme militares que cuidan la bandera rodeada de flores que flotan en sangre. Rojo. Rojo como el Partido Comunista, rojo como la sangre de los zares brillando en el mango del martillo y en la hoja de la hoz. _

_Él estaba parado en medio de la pradera. Montañas tan grandes que penetraban la atmósfera y estiraban sus cabezas cubiertas de nieve, y sus pechos llenos de arañazos, y sus antebrazos llenos de hematomas y sus vientre inflados como pústulas llenos de crías más pequeñas de montañitas nevadas. Las montañas gemían dolorosas cada vez que una de las crías rasgaba la pétrea piel y caía para crecer. Se aruñaban los ojos entre ellas con uñas de ramas, cortándose las corneas, arrancándose los párpados, rayándose los iris. _

_Un cielo rojo que se le iba a caer encima, y él sólo estaba sentado en medio de una pradera de peonías del tamaño de girasoles con sus pétalos abiertos sexualmente como labios, abiertos y húmedos como una invitación, con el centro escupiendo néctar sudoroso que olía pesadamente a dulce. Una pradera cuyas hojas de peonías le acariciaban el dorso de las manos y buscaban desnudarle, tan larga que pasaba por debajo de las montañas y continuaba hasta el infinito. El mundo se conmovió, vomitando raíces para detener la sangre que escapaba como una fuente borboteando de la herida abierta y supurante del vientre de Yekaterina, que Natalia tapaba con las manos. _

_Levantó los ojos cansados. Sus dos hermanas desnudas frente a él lloraban, abrazabas con brazos lo suficientemente largos como para enrollarlas como si fuesen anacondas. Una mano de largos dedos le quitó la bufanda que en el suelo se sacudió como una serpiente y empezó a perderse entre los tallos, dejando un rastro de pequeños gusanitos rosados que empezaron a recitar fragmentos de La Revolución Traicionada de Trotsky. _

―_¡Casémonos, hermano! ―gritó Natalia, levantando la cabeza llena de lágrimas. _

_Yekaterina abrió los ojos horrorizada y de su vientre un gigantesco chorro de sangre brotó elevándose entre ellos, como si fuese una fuente. La sangre cayó convertida en lluvia sobre los cuerpos juveniles y empezó a quemar la piel de Natalia, cuyos cabellos se abrieron como el halo de un santo alrededor de su cabeza, mientras de sus labios exhalaron un gemido de dolor mientras su piel podrida empezaba a pegarse a las llagas de estigmatizada de Yekaterina cuyos ojos en blanco indicaban un matrimonio divino._

_Finalmente los dos ombligos se convirtieron en uno solo del que cayó una cuerda de carne joven y cercada de una red de miles de venas que se conectó con la tierra. Los cuatros brazos sin huesos, sólo carne flácida y en movimientos fluidos se alzaron como ramas de Dafne. Yekaterina lloraba y Natalia miraba al piso fijamente. De la punta de sus dedos empezaron a florecer a borbotones de líquido amarillo girasoles con pétalos de terciopelo y centros llenos de espinas brillantes. Miles de moscas empezaron a volar alrededor del tronco-hermanas, y los girasoles se las comían. Escuchaba los gritos de los insectos mientras cada espina les iba desmembrando, arrancándoles las alitas y pinchándole los ojos como si fueran globos para que los niños jugaran. _

_De repente, creando una preciosa floritura el listón negro de Natalia cayó frente a sus ojos. ¿Era el negro? ¿Cómo lo tenía Natalia si se lo había regalado a él la Navidad pasada? La cinta cayó de a poquitos, deslizándose entre el aire acuoso, cortándolo de a pocos. Finalmente tocó suelo y cayó con fuerza, creando un estruendo gigantesco como si súbitamente hubiese dejado de ser tela y se hubiera transformado en hierro. Él se agachó y acarició el hermoso raso negro brillante con la punta de los dedos. Era gruesísimo, casi del tamaño de su mano, pero si era el listón de Natalia. El mismo que había usado cuando se había bajado del avión militar que les había traído desde Moscú a Ginebra, en un viaje largo, lleno de fríos en el alma y silencios dolorosos como la vida misma. _

―_¡Casémonos! ―gritó la cabeza de su hermana de nuevo. _

_La cabeza de Yekaterina giró casi sobre sí misma para mirar los ojos anegados de lágrimas de Natalia que estiraba sus dedos cubiertos de girasoles caníbales que trataban de morderle las mejillas. Sentía las espinas tratando de comérsele la piel. _

―_¡Déjalo en paz! ¿No ves que aún está herido? ―le ordenó con voz firme Yekaterina, aunque lagrimones de savia oscura y pesada le escurrían por la cara―. Lo siento hermanito, debí notarlo. Fue mi culpa y ahora estás tan herido…_

_Él dio un paso hacia atrás. Natalia le reprochaba a Yekaterina todo, mientras la mujer de cabellos cortos lloraba e imploraba perdón. Él se miró las manos empapadas en sangre y sesos. Casi volvía a sentir el peso de la varilla en las manos cuando lo había oscilado en el aire con fuerza. Una lágrima cayó, mezclándose con la sangre que se le metía dentro de la piel para que nunca la olvidara. ¿Su hermana aún sentía la culpa? Parpadeó, y se miró las manos ahora infantiles. Una gigantesca flor se paró frente a su cara, su centro mostrando un túnel de dientes afilados y encorvados que olía a cadáver y supuraba un líquido entre negruzco y café, pesado como petróleo. _

_Empezó a escuchar como algo reptaba dentro túnel, emitiendo un sonido de cacareos ahogados. Finalmente una cabeza no más grande que un puño salió. Parecía pegada al túnel y trataba de liberarse. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, cuando miró aquella piel cetrina y los ojos helados, castaños como la tierra misma. Y la boca se abrió en una sonrisa sin dientes que susurró un suave "Tiempo sin verte, Iván". Sus hermanas, que hasta ese momento se estaban peleando entre ellas, echándose culpas la una a la otra se callaron y bajaron los ojos mirando aterradas lo que acaba de salir de uno de sus brazos. Fue Natalia la que gritó de horror primero y Yekaterina la que cerró la flor, cortando la pequeña cabeza que cayó al suelo. Del muñón sangrante empezaron a salir bracitos y piernas, como un bebé creciendo a un ritmo repulsivamente acelerado. Las lágrimas empezaron a escurrirle con más velocidad, y las largas cicatrices de sus hombros empezaron a arderle como si estuviesen en carne viva de nuevo. _

―_¡Corre! ¡Sigue a la revolución! ―gritaron ambas hermanas a la vez y él apretó el listón, y empezó a seguir el rastro que pequeños gusanitos que aún recitaban La Revolución Traicionada. _

_El rastro rosado de su bufanda se extendía lejos, perdiéndose entre los grandes tallos verdes cubiertos de una pelusita blanca. Corría rápido, dando giros violentos, siguiendo lo que decía el libro. Detrás de él, escuchaba a la cabeza repetir en una suerte de rima espantosa "Hace mucho no te veo, Iván, hace mucho que te espero"_

_Las peonías empezaron a pudrirse y una lluvia de pétalos rosados empezó a caer sobre su cabeza. Cada pétalo que caía al suelo, apenas tocaba la grama con una suavidad de caricia materna, hacía que todo temblara. El cielo se le iba a caer encima. Una gigantesca fisura en la tierra apareció frente a él. Era larguísima, y honda como un pozo sin fin. Pero no era ancha. Sabía que podía saltarla de un paso sin ningún problema. Del otro lado las peonías eran pequeñas, los girasoles gigantes, el cielo era azul y las montañas impasibles. En el centro, una muchacha de cabellos negros hasta casi media espalda, lloraba con la espalda convulsa. _

_Iván miró sobre su espalda la cabeza que venía caminando por entre la lluvia de pétalos, aún repitiendo su retahíla. Tomo aire. Nunca más. De un salto cruzó la fisura y un estruendo se escuchó lejano a sus espaldas. Cuando giró, todos los pétalos habían caído. Lo único que quedaba eran los tallos verdes extendidos al cielo como dedos descarnados y acusadores. La cabeza que le perseguía había quedado explotada como un huevo y aquella sustancia pútrida que debía ser su sangre empezaba a crear líneas rectas y negros sobre el suelo. Pero eso ya estaba lejos. Él ya estaba muy lejos. _

_Se volvió a girar y caminó en dirección a la chica. Estaba sentada, con un hermoso qipao de seda rosada, con imágenes de pájaros y crisantemos en azul. Entre sus largos dedos se enredada su bufanda. Un momento de silencio. Él se acercó a la chica, rodeándola. Tenía la cabeza gacha, y en su bufanda se apreciaban unas cuantas manchas de sangre. En cuanto pasó a su lado la muchacha levantó la cara en un gesto violento, como buscando algo. _

_Iván abrió los ojos aterrorizado cuando le vio la cara y casi se cae de espaldas. Primero porque no era una chica. Era Yao. Tenía el pelo suelto, pero tenía la misma cara de mejillas redondas y el pecho planísimo. Lo siguiente era que no tenía ojos. O eso creía él. Tenía los parpados firmemente cerrados pero dos chorros de sangre mezclada con lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas. A su alrededor flotaban semillas de girasol. Iván se arrodilló frente a él con la garganta seca. Yao hablaba por lo bajo en mandarín, enredando la lengua, musitando palabras extrañas, ruegos misteriosos, balbuceante y lejano, creando palabras extrañas, nombres nuevos. Iván le quitó su bufanda de entre los dedos que se apretaron en el aire buscando recuperarla. _

_Sintió frió en los hombros. Se miró y notó que ya no tenía su abrigo. La piel de sus hombros estaba abierta como frutas gigantescas, como si dos gigantescas zarpas le hubieran acariciado. Veía la carne rojiza y palpitante debajo de la piel. Un sonrojo se posesionó de sus mejillas. "Él no me puede ver". Aún así apretó la bufanda entre los dedos y levantándose un poco vendó los ojos de Yao con eso. Sólo le movió incómodo y sintió los dedos helados tocándole el pecho. Volvió a sentarse frente a él. Hubo un momento de silencio. Al otro lado el mundo se caía a trozos y sus hermanas gritaban de dolor. _

_Iván apoyó los dedos en el suelo acolchado y se acercó a Yao, buscándole los labios. Él otro dio un saltó cuando sus bocas se juntaron en un beso sin palabras e inesperado con sabor a sangre. Debajo suyo Yao movía por brazos y sus dedos le acariciaban las heridas haciéndole arder. Con una de sus manos, se metió debajo del qipao, acariciándole el pecho blanco, suave y lampiño como el centro de una ostra. Su lengua entraba y Yao se quedaba quieto. Su Yao. Su Yao que no le veía las heridas, pero metía los dedos y le aruñaba la carne pura, buscando comérsele el corazón. _

Ivan Braginsky abrió los ojos entre sueños aún. Afuera ya había empezado a brillar el sol. El pitido del despertador de Francis le había despertado primero a él. Se revolvió incómodo entre las sábanas, metiendo la cabeza debajo de las sábanas. Y Francis aún no se despertaba. En la cama de al lado escuchaba que Vash empezaba a maldecir por lo bajo en francés. Sacó de nuevo la cabeza, tratando de recordar su sueño. Recordaba flores, pero nada más. Se sentó en la cama y como mejor pudo apagó el despertado. Francis entreabrió los ojos un poco y trató de levantarse.

―Me bañare yo primero ―dijo él, mientras salía de su cama.

A pesar de que estaban en los últimos días del invierno él dormía apenas con una camiseta blanca y unos bóxers bastante amplios. No le daba frío. Aún sentía en la piel el helado invierno de Moscú y por eso no podía dormir más cubierto. Arrastrando los pies llegó hasta el baño. Cerró la puerta y colocó seguro. Se sentía algo atontado aún, como si hubiese dejado la mitad de su ser aún entre las cobijas. Lo cual no sonaba tan mal. Se agachó un poco y empezó a beber agua helada directamente del grifo. Le sabía mal la boca, como a sangre. Seguro que se había mordido entre sueños y algo así. Volvió a levantar y un súbito sonrojo le cubrió las mejillas.

Ivan Braginsky contempló, horrorizado, que lo que sea que había soñado le había causado una rígida erección como no las tenía desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-.-.-.-

Una mano blanca y de dedos largos salió de entre el pesado edredón tanteando la mesa de noche como si fuese una araña gigantesca. La mesa era amplia, sí, pero estaba cubierta de una cantidad impresionante de cosas lo que hacía que los dedos recorrieran con cautela buscándole la pausa al reloj. Había una gigantesco mug de chocolate ya terminado, una barra de chocolate, varios exámenes arrugados, unos cuantos francos suizos. Además de la lámpara y un libro gordo de pasta dura que rezaba "El bien y el mal en la Psicología Analítica" de Carl Jung que había pedido Matthew por correo desde Ginebra y le había prestado a Alfred.

Alfred se giró molesto entre sus cobijas mientras la perezosa mano de Yao trataba de encontrarle el botón de pausa de diez minutos al reloj. Estiró su mano y se colocó las gafas para luego darle una palmadita al dorso de la mano de Yao que se abrió como un animal asesinado dejándose caer. Él le puso una pausa de quince minutos al reloj, lo que se demoraba en bañarse. Lovino no se había inmutado siquiera. Se estiró afuera de la cama mientras Yao volvía a meter la mano como si fuese una anguila dentro de las cobijas y se enrollaba sobre sí mismo como un animal. Caminó con pasó calmado hasta la ventana y la abrió de golpe. La brillante luz del sol ilumino de lleno la cara de Lovino que le lanzó una larga serie de insultos en italiano que sonrojarían a un marino. Afortunadamente Alfred no entendía italiano. Con esfuerzo hablaba inglés (aunque su tutor se empeñara en decir que ese "dialecto de pueblerinos" no debería ser considerado inglés), trastabillaba con el francés y a lo mucho sabía decir dos o tres insultos en italiano, cortesía de Lovino.

Se sentía excepcionalmente cargado de energía. Lo cual no era extraño en él, pero hoy especialmente se sentía como un tornado. Afortunadamente tenían deportes. Haría un poco de frío pero nada mejor para calentarse que ejercicio en la tarde. Fue hacía el baño prácticamente dando saltos mientras un Lovino cegado por el sol trataba de cerrar la ventana mientras Yao se quejaba por lo bajito del escándalo. Entró al reluciente baño y cerró la puerta, pasándole el seguro.

Se quitó los lentes y los dejó en la estantería que había sobre el lavabo. Todo se volvió borroso de un momento a otro. Las formas de los objetos de diluyeron, y los límites se disolvieron. El mundo se volvió manchones borrosos de color. Usaba lentes desde que tenía trece años cuando en una clase de Historia notó que no veía las fechas en el tablero. Cuando su madre le llevo al oftalmólogo para que le recetara la fórmula de las gafas el hombre quedó sorprendido al verle un aumento tan alto. No sé explicaba como a estas alturas un chico no había notado que no veía letras a más de un metro de distancia. Pero es que igual Alfred no leía demasiado, prefería mil veces ir afuera a jugar que quedarse dentro leyendo.

Eso era campo de Matthew, que se quedaba todo el día metido en la casa a pesar de sus múltiples intentos porque saliera. Matthew usaba gafas desde los ocho, cuando aún vivía en Quebec y sólo era su primo raro que hablaba un inglés más raro aún. Al final había desistido que saliera a jugar con él. Se cansaba tremendamente rápido y era un peligro tanto para él como para los que lo rodeaban. Una vez se había partido un pie deslizándose por el pasamano de las escaleras y otra vez había roto una ventana lanzando una pelota.

Abrió la canilla del agua, y desde arriba empezó a brotar el agua helada. Se demoraba unos segundos en calentarse. En su casa de Cape Cod el agua se calentaba desde el mismo momento en que la abrías, y llenaba el baño de vapor de agua en unos segundos. No como acá que el agua salía apenas lo suficientemente caliente como para que no hubiera un riesgo demasiado alto de morir de hipotermia. Se bajó los bóxers y apartó toda su ropa en una pequeña montañita al lado de la puerta. Se metió en la ducha y echó la cabeza hacia atrás lavándose el cabello.

Aunque tenía que aceptar que hacía casi dos años no iba a Cape Cod y que de hecho no era su casa sino la casa de su abuela. De hecho tenía recuerdos vagos de América. Ella era un recuerdo lejano y emborronado por momento infantiles, si bien había vivido casi toda su vida en Europa.

Había llegado primero a Londres cuando tenía siete años y de ahí en adelante había pasado por Roma, Berlín, Madrid y finalmente Ginebra. Aún así, sólo hablaba inglés. Su padre se había encargado que siempre estudiase en colegios bilingües donde practicara constante inglés y poco o nada de otra lengua. Su estadía en Europa sólo se cortaba cuando tenía diez años y habían vivido unos cuatro meses en Québec. Fue ahí cuando llego Matthew, el primo raro que daba la casualidad que hablaba más francés que inglés. Luego de eso se instalaron un tiempo en Londres y finalmente cuando tenía doce, se asentaron en Ginebra. Y ahí había entrado a estudiar a Le Tulipey escogido por su madre únicamente porque Matthew hablaba francés y le parecía un desperdicio hacerles estudiar en un colegio donde no lo pudiese practicar. Claro, y que Alfred que a lo mucho si sabía pedir un café la llevara para atrás. Aunque claro, tampoco podía quejarse. Matthew siempre había hecho sus deberes de francés y cada que podía trataba de ayudarle.

Tanteó por la barra de jabón y empezó a enjabonarse con rapidez. Había cerrado el agua mientras lo hacía y ahora se estaba congelando el culo de una manera inhumana. Daba brinquitos en un pie mientras los brazos y el pecho se le empezaban a cubrir de una capa de espuma que olía a apio según él. En el cuarto de al lado Bonnefoy empezaba a cantar otra vez. Lo hacía todas las mañanas.

Cantaba en francés y a todo pulmón. Los días pares eran Edith Piaf y los impares, Charles Aznavour. Al principio Alfred pensaba que lo hacía porque le gustaba cantar simple y llanamente pero con el tiempo empezó a comprender que sólo lo hacía para molestar al suizo. Hoy era Edith Piaf, concretamente _Padam, Padam_. Se la había escuchado tararear a su madre y a Matthew alguna vez pero honestamente nunca la había entendido del todo. Salió de la ducha justamente cuando escuchaba del otro lado de su pared un grito horrorizado (y sumamente femenino) de Francis, algunos insultos de Vash mezcla de alemán, inglés y francés. Luego una puerta que se azotaba. Suspiró y cerró su llave. Salió de la ducha escurriendo agua, algo por lo que seguro Romano le reñiría. Tanteó por la toalla y se envolvió las caderas con ella.

Volvió a colocarse las gafas que se mojaron un poco, dejando tres gotitas en el lente. No le dio verdadera importancia, ya luego se secarían. Se paró frente al espejo algo empañado y con la punta de los dedos dibujo un pequeño corazón encima del reflejo de su pectoral derecho. Sí. Él sabía que el corazón se encontraba más hacía el lado izquierdo del pecho, pero para él su corazón estaba a la derecha. Lo escuchaba más hacía ese lado. Era una costumbre infantil, y algo tonta pero no podría reprimirse: en cuanto veía un vidrio empapado se sentía en la necesidad de dibujar corazones. De hecho en sus cuadernos había bastantes corazones dibujados. Apoyó la punta del dedo en el centro del corazón, dudoso. Había visto en las películas de acción que tenía que dibujar la inicial de la persona que le gustara pero…

Dio dos toquecitos curiosos. ¿Frieda? Frieda era una chica blanca como el papel, de pelo casi tan blanco como su piel, pestañas casi invisibles y ojos muy grises, muy grandes. Como de lechuza. Era sueca o algo así. Tenía el pelo larguísimo, muy brillante y liso, como si fuese una cascada. Arrugaba un poco la nariz cuando se reía con risa nasal y encantadora. Hablaba con un acento muy fuerte. Cuando se había besado ella le llevaba dos centímetros de altura y usaba tacones así que él había tenido que pararse en la punta de los pies. Frieda era bonita. No le gustaba realmente, pero no podía negar que no había disfrutado el beso. Aún así, ya habían pasado casi dos años desde eso y él ya debería ser más alto que Frieda y ella habría besado a más muchachos. Había más, antes y después de Frieda, claro. Vecinas, compañeras de juego, hijas de amigas de su madre. A ninguna la había besado. De toda recordaba el nombre y todas le parecían guapas pero… no quería escribir la inicial de ninguna en su corazón. Suspiró y terminó por escribir USA. Para salir del paso.

Limpió con la palma de la mano el espejo a la altura de su cara y empezó a mezclar la espuma para afeitarse. Aún no tenía que afeitarse todos los días, pero ayer no lo había hecho y ya empezaba a sentir el halo de pequeños pelillos rubios en el mentón. Agarró su cuchilla de afeitar (la única del cuarto de baño) y empezó a pasársela con suavidad.

No se le podría considerar feo de ninguna manera. Incluso él mismo lo sabía. Era un poco más alto que la media, no tenía cara fea, era cuidado con su presentación personal y, si bien estaba ganando un poco de peso, hacía el suficiente ejercicio como para empezar a notar como se le marcaban la línea de los músculos. ¡Incluso era simpático! Sí, puede que no fuera un Einstein o algo así, pero algo menos hacía reír a las chicas que lo consideraban "mono". Además le gustaba ayudar a la gente, prácticamente sin pedir nada a cambio. ¡Él era todo un héroe!

Pero además de Frieda no había tenido ningún… "encuentro" con ninguna chica y lo de Frieda había sido algo de lo más inesperado movido por un tonto deseo de demostrarse que él también podía besar chicas y que lo de las películas pasaba en realidad. Sabía que eventualmente llegaría su Sally pero le molestaba pensar que a lo mejor se demoraría mucho.

Se terminó de lavar la cara, quitándolo los últimos restos de crema de afeitar, sintiendo su piel suave y perfumada. Abrió la puerta y lo primero que vio fue la muy cabreada cara de Lovino.

―¿Pensabas quedarte a vivir en la ducha o que coños? ―le espetó, empujándolo casi con violencia para meterse en el baño y empezar a desnudarse casi frente a él.

Alfred enrojeció pero le gritó un "Calma, _guido_" antes de dar un salto fuera y cerrar la puerta. Lovino siempre había tenido la mala costumbre de no respetar la privacidad de otro y empezar a desnudarse frente a él, como si fuesen hermanos o algo así. Yao aún se encontraba enroscado como un caracol en la cama bostezando pesadamente. Así que no le importó quitarse la toalla y empezar a vestirse. Yao no se despertaría hasta que saliera Lovino del baño. Lo cual implicaría que no iba a tender la cama porque se la iba a hacer tarde.

Se acomodó el elástico de los bóxers un poco debajo de las caderas y suspiró. Le faltaba ya un año para graduarse. Su madre quería que estudiara en Europa, quizás en París pero si las clases de francés básico lo hacían entrar en shock nervioso no se imaginaba el desmayo que tendría si resultaba en la Universidad. La única opción era Londres pero él no se aguantaba el acento de los británicos. Y les había cogido un poco de fastidio a los ingleses luego de tener que ver cada día de por medio a Arthur.

De hecho, para fines prácticos no soportaba a los europeos. Eran raros. Lovino se le desnudaba al frente, Francis (estaba seguro) le miraba el culo cuando subía por las escaleras, el tal Braginsky era un comunista, Gilbert un pandillero, Feliciano tonto de capirote, Ludwig demasiado callado y Vash le daba un poco de miedo. Por eso quería volver a América. No sabía que estudiar pero había pensado en algo como Escuela de Leyes en Yale o quizás hacer una carrera de marine, como su padre.

De igual manera ahora no era tan importante. Lo importante era graduarse, irse a Cape Cod de nuevo y no volver a ver Arthur en su vida. Quizás no en ese orden de ideas…

-.-.-.-

**COSAS QUE HACER EL FIN DE SEMANA**

-Un listón rojo con puntos negros.

_Uno bonito. Largo. Grueso. Lily antes tenía el pelo larguísimo y muy rubio. Pero se lo cortó y cuando una monja un tanto ciega la saludo con un "Que guapo estas hoy, Vash" se puso a llorar. Lily tiene miles de listones que él le ha ido comprado en cada bajada al pueblo. Negros, rojos, rosados, morados, blancos. Cada domingo después de la misa, Lily le espera al lado de la reja que divide Le Tulipey con Sainte Eulalie, con la jardinera gris de cuadros, la camisa blanca almidonada de mangas cortas que deja ver los brazos blanquísimos y el listoncito negro en el cuello. Y él siempre se le acerca por detrás y le pellizca la cintura, metiendo los dedos por entre los rombos de alambre. Y ella se gira algo asustada al principio y luego hablan un rato acerca de todo. Al final Lily cogía su nuevo listón (entre sonrojos y agradecimientos) se cambiaba el que tuviera puesto por el nuevo y luego se iba a almorzar. Luego cuando ella se iba él anotaba en su libreta de qué color era para nunca regarle dos listones iguales. _

-Cigarrillos. Camel, Lucky Strike, Pall Mall. Una cajetilla de cada uno. Excepto de Lucky Strike, que son dos.

_Él primero fue Gilbert. ¿Cómo no? Pero Gilbert ya tenía quince y ya era grande. Gilbert ya contaba anécdotas de besos húmedos y como se sentía la piel de los muslos en la punta de los dedos. Roderich fingía no escuchar, Arthur hacía gestos de asco, Francis apenas se reía y él se mordía los labios tratando de averiguar si lo que diría era verdad y las mujeres gemían así cuando uno les metía la mano entre las bragas. Había empezado a fumar hacía poco, en ese verano. Todos lo consideraban asqueroso, aunque Francis no se cortaba en decir en que era bastante genial como se veía botando el humo por la nariz. Súbitamente sus tarde se ensombrecieron de humos azulosos y nubes grisáceas de tabaco en la cara. El primero fue Francis. Y no sólo en fumar. Al principio se había atorado (para mucha gracia de Gilbert) y luego había estado enfermo tres días (para mucha gracia de Arthur). Pero lo había manejado. Según él ya no fumaba, pero por el olor que a veces tenía en su cuarto Vash estaba seguro que aún lo hacía. Después de follar, claro. El siguiente fue Arthur, al que Francis le enseño además de muchas otras cosas. Roderich fue el último en caer cuando Gilbert prácticamente lo obligó a hacerlo. Camel para Roderich, Lucky Strike para Gilbert y Pall Mall para Arthur. _

_Vash fumaba cuando conducía, así que nunca tuvo que comprar. Por lo general Roderich dejaba que le diera una o dos caladas al que él iba fumando, tomándose incluso la molestia de ponérselo en los labios para que no despegara la vista del frente. Roderich dejaba húmedo de saliva el filtro del cigarrillo. _

-Una cajita de depósitos recargables de tinta.

_Gilbert escribe con lápiz. Roderich a veces usa tinta, pero no se atreve a poner una gota a sus partituras. Él tiene memoria fotográfica. Francis aprendió a recargarlos con jeringa. Arthur, en cambio, nunca aprendió y tomando en cuenta que antes escribía con estilógrafo ahora es un avance que haya decidido usar bolígrafo como todos los demás. Pero Arthur llena hojas y hojas de reportes de Historia, y hace a mano unos trabajos larguísimos y parece que no tomara agua sino que succionara tinta. Vash ha tratado de que use los mismos bolígrafos que todos los demás pero es más terco un inglés que una cabra de montaña. Arthur siempre le encarga botecitos de tinta de secado al aire, pero siempre tiene en el dorso de las manos un rastro lejano de tinta. Vash siempre se ha preguntado a que se deberán las manchas de tinta en las manos de Arthur si él siempre es tan cuidadoso. _

-Una caja de chocolates para Matthew.

_Matthew le provoca una extraña sensación de ternura, mezclada con lástima. Tardó casi unos dos años en aprenderse bien su nombre pero el muchacho en vez de cabrearse con él (como probablemente él mismo hubiera hecho) sencillamente se sonrojaba y bajaba la vista para luego corregirle con paciencia de santo. Al final se lo había aprendido casi a fuerza de amenazas contra sí mismo. El chico no era molesto, tenía un buen promedio de notas y no parecía dar demasiados problemas. _

_Arthur le había dicho sin problemas que le tenía envidia. El chico de Arthur resultaba ser el primo de Matthew. Vash estaba seguro que si no lo habían expulsado aún era porque Matthew le debería de ayudar para que sus notas no fueran tan malas como Arthur esperaba que fueran. Aún así, le caía mejor el tal Alfred que Matthew. No es como sí Matthew le cayera mal, pero le hubiera gustado que fuese un poco más… vivo. Había olvidado su última reunión, y sólo se acordó cuando Francis le comentó que Genoulaz le había dicho que tendría un nuevo pupilo quizás. Y ahora tenía un cargo de conciencia de los mil cojones que remediaría con chocolates. Igual dudaba que a Matthew le importara. _

_-_Absenta, vodka, una botella de vino, dos cervezas.

_Había sido hacía casi dos años. Habían empezado como si fuese un juego de sábado en la noche. Por supuesto, todos arrugaban la nariz y tenían arcadas desde el centro del estómago hasta la garganta, con la sensación de estar tragando vidrio molido. Incluso Gilbert, que habían pensado sería el que más resistiría. De hecho prácticamente a la hora de su jueguito ya estaba dormitando como un gato, apoyando la cabeza en el muslo de Roderich. Él único que no presentaba mayores signos de nada era Braginsky que se pasa cada golpe los sorbos de una botella que whisky que vaya a saber uno cómo, terminó en las manos de Francis. Arthur mostró que su resistencia al alcohol era casi tan baja como la de Gilbert cuando vomitó hasta el desayuno y (según lo que contaron Roderich y Gilbert) estuvo toda la noche vomitando hasta el agua que bebía. Braginsky al final se había parado y se había largado diciéndoles que ellos no sabían beber. Y él se le había acercado a Roderich casi de rodillas y le había lamido el lunar que tenía debajo de los labios. No recordaba como lo había sentido, pero si recordaba las marcas de las uñas de Roderich en sus hombros. Absenta para Gilbert que prefiere emborracharse al seco. Vodka para Braginsky que no tiene esófago y lo bebe como si fuera agua. Vino para Francis que es más delicado y prefiere los olores hermosos, los colores hipnóticos al mareo del alcohol. Dos cervezas para él y Roderich, porque sentir el viento en la cara mientras conduce a toda mierda por la desolada autopista que se aleja de Le Tulipey merece una cerveza. _

Francis miró por encima la lista de cosas de Vash. Siempre hacía una aunque casi siempre eran las mismas cosas. Envidiaba la suerte de Vash. Sus padres le habían regalado un auto y no había fin de semana donde no saliera. Y Roderich le acompañaba. No tenía idea de lo que hacían, pero suponía que jugarían billar un rato, unas cervezas, unas compras y al colegio. Aún así no pudo resistirse.

―¿Vash? ¿Te molestaría que bajara con ustedes al pueblo? Te prometo dejarte a solas con Roderich en cuanto lleguemos… ―le preguntó en tono cantarín mientras se arreglaba el nudo de la corbata azul oscura.

Y Francis Bonnefoy pudo describir exactamente que se sentía que le clavaran una rodilla justo entre las costillas, arriba del diafragma y que velocidad podía alcanzar una patada de Vash Zwingli.

-.-.-.-

La biblioteca de Le Tulipey era impresionantemente grande, con pasillos amplios y con pesados libreros de madera oscura llenos de libros. Algunos nuevos, pero casi todos de hojas amarillentas. La mayoría estaba en francés o en inglés, pero Iván había encontrado un pequeño rincón donde tenían algunas obras en ruso. Nada demasiado fuera de lo normal, claro: Anna Karenina, Los Hermanos Karamazov, Dubrovsky, Almas Muertas… Un mínimo de literatura rusa, pero suficiente como para que él se sintiese cómodo. Además, se encontraba relativamente apartado y no mucha gente llegaba hasta allí, así que las mesas de estudio siempre se encontraban solas.

Estaba sentado mirando distraídamente por la ventana. No tenía la mejor vista de todo el colegio, pero al menos alcanzaba a ver al fondo los árboles salvajes y sin hojas que empezaban al pie de la montaña. Le gustaba ver el bosque. Le gustaba tener la sensación de que más allá de los altos muros de Le Tulipey y de sus ventanas brillantes como espejos había otro mundo que era el suyo. No un mundo de nieve y frío como era su Rusia del alma, pero uno parecido donde habían flores y grama verde y acolchada. Un mundo que no era de su alma sino de su cuerpo. Supuestamente estaba leyendo, pero de hecho estaba esperando que llegara Yao. Él había llegado ya hacía veinte minutos, y Yao nada que aparecía.

A veces pensaba que Yao le odiaba. Le huía el resto de la semana, apenas si le dirigía la palabra y se refería a él por un escueto "Braginsky" aunque él se había esforzado en que le podía llamar Vania. No lo hacía por supuesto. Suspiró y golpeó con la punta del bolígrafo la mesa. Yao le era extraño. Le caía bien, eso era innegable, pero sencillamente no sabía por qué o cómo demostrárselo. Le caía bien como le caían bien Yekaterina y Natalia, pero no podía comportarse con él como con ellas. _Le caía bien por otra cosa que no sabía que era. _ Y trataba de ser amable pero creía que eso de hecho lo asustaba mal. Yao era un muchacho en esencia extraño. Hablaba poco, se mordía los labios mucho, resoplaba bastante y no le gustaba que lo tocaran. Ni siquiera sabía por qué le gustaba si nunca habían intercambiado palabras fuera del ámbito escolar. A su lado vio una sombra parada entre dudosa e incómoda. Cuando rodó los ojos sonrió al encontrarse con Yao.

Estaba parado a su lado, con una par de libros en la mano y algo molesto. Para variar. Iván corrió sus libros y le hizo un espacio a su lado. Yao retiró la silla un poco y se sentó. La primera vez que él le había visto había pensado que era una chica. Sonaba idiota, sí, pero había estado de eso seguro por unos dos o tres minutos hasta que notó que esa chica tenía el pecho demasiado plano. Luego notó que no tenía cintura. Le avergonzaba un poco aceptar que le había parecido una chica bastante guapa. Pero estaba bien. Le sonrió un poco y Yao hizo una mueca que podría pasar por una sonrisa o algo similar.

No sabía mucho de él. Ni Yao de él. Así estaba bien en su opinión. No quería que nadie se enterase de su pasado. Y por eso mismo respetaba la decisión de Yao no decirle nada sobre eso. Sabía, por supuesto, que era chino. Eso saltaba a la vista. También que había escapado de China justo cuando había comenzado la revolución. Era de las pocas cosas que le había dicho antes de que él le explicara que sus padres eran de hecho diplomáticos de la URSS. Algo que no le había caído muy bien a Yao, que sencillamente había cerrado sus cosas y se había ido sin dirigirle la palabra. Se preguntaba por qué motivo Yao había tenido que salir de China. En el fondo no sabía si deseaba saberlo.

―¿Y bien? ¿Algo especial que pueda ayudar? ―preguntó girándose un poco. Yao le señalo fríamente con el dedo una hojita que había dejado frente a él.

Era un trabajo de Historia. Concretamente, el reinado de Catalina la Grande. Hubo silencio. Que… adecuado. Iván le lanzó una mirada desconfiada a Yao, temiendo que él fuese el que terminara haciendo el trabajo. Yao sólo bajó la mirada, mientras él empezaba a leer lo que deseaba la maestra.

Sus ojos se perdieron en la ventana, tratando de alejarse de la situación. Iván… le parecía raro. No le parecía una mala persona, pero le generaba una sensación de aprensión inexplicable en el pecho, como si tuviera un hielo en el corazón. No sabía si a alguien más le pasaba eso pero lo dudaba mucho. Posiblemente fuesen cosas de él, y sabía que estaba mal pero no le gustaba pensar que era culpa de Iván. Mal que bien, siempre había tratado de que él se sintiera a gusto y en familia. Incluso se había dicho que podía llamarle por el nombre y esas cosas, pero él seguía sin poder sentirse a gusto.

Aunque quizás no era cosa de Iván. Hace mucho no se sentía a gusto con nada. De hecho, desde que había llegado a Ginebra no se sentía a gusto en ningún sitio. Su casa era muy pequeña, la ciudad muy fría, su colegio muy aburrido. Él mismo se sentía poco a gusto con su propio cuerpo, como si no fuese él el que estuviera adentro, sino, otra persona que lo manejaba. Todas las sensaciones las sentía lejanas y extrañas. Cuando alguien lo tocaba le parecía que lo hacía por encima de miles de capas de cuero, los sonidos se escuchaban al otro lado del planeta. Sentía como si en el momento que había abordado el avión junto con sus padres y un pasaporte falso algo se le había quedado escondido entre las tablas del piso de su cuarto. Algo que ahora mismo le era demasiado vital.

No había día que no pensará en China. Todo en Suiza era tan diferente. Su casa era mil veces más pequeña. La forma en que la gente se comportaba. ¿Sabrían ellos que él era primo en segundo grado del Emperador? Posiblemente ninguno de ellos tendría una sangre de cuatro mil años corriéndole por las venas, ni ninguno de ellos habría corrido por entre las calles sin gente de la Ciudad Prohibida, ni había probado el sabor de las peonías hervidas en agua. Ninguno de los que estaban allá jamás entendería el horror de que les quitaran la infancia, los recuerdos y el ser mismo por un modelo político. Nadie podría jamás entender ese horror.

Por un momento pensó que Iván había llegado así a Ginebra: con una amenaza de enviarle al gulag y de exterminarle a toda su familia. Por supuesto no había sido así. Iván y su familia habían salido para mostrar una cara de la URSS. Él era en su esencia todo lo que él debería odiar, esos hombres con armas que se atrevieron a tocarle una mano a su noble madre. Esos hombres que les habían amenazado con enviar a sus padres a un centro y a ellos a un orfanato porque ya no era aristocráticas, sino, hijos de la revolución. Y él sólo era hijo de su noble madre, no de una causa política perdida.

Y habían escapado con un pasaporte falso, nombres falsos y (por fortuna) varias artesanías de contrabando. Nadie nunca podría volver a repetir los gritos desgarradores que lanzaba el pequeño Yao cuando bajo sus pies su hermosa tierra se iba yendo, alejándose de él como si fuera un ave que volaba hacía un sitio más cálido. Cuando habían aterrizado en Ginebra prácticamente tomaron un taxi directo al Ministerio de Relaciones Exteriores para pedir asilo político. No fue muy difícil sacarlo.

De cualquier manera, su familia era noble, había vivido toda la vida en la ciudad Prohibida, aquél bastión alejado del tiempo, donde los minutos de convierten en miel y los meses en azúcar. Yao nunca había puesto un pie afuera y se había educado desde la más estricta formalidad que le exigía su noble sangre. De hecho no fue sino hasta que había llegado a Ginebra que había tenido la sensación de que era libre. Pero no le gustaba. Era libre, pero los demás eran cómo él. Dentro de su pequeña jaulita en Pekín, él era todo. Acá no era nada.

Volvió a mirar a Iván. A su madre no le caían muy bien los rusos. Ni los japoneses. Ni los coreanos. Sabía que su madre había nacido en Manchurria y que de hecho su padre tenía sangre coreana por algún lado. Incluso él mismo consideraba un poco irracional odiar tanto a alguien sólo por tierra. Pero muy en el fondo. Como una semilla metida profunda entre la tierra, pero palpitante como un pequeñísimo corazón, pero demasiado diminuto e incapaz de bombear y desplazar esa otra sangre.

Esa otra sangre que no era la suya propia, sino una que le habían heredado. No era la sangre de Yao Wang la que corría por sus venas era la sangre de una dinastía que ya no existía, de piedras que ya estaban cerradas a los ojos mortales, de plantas medicinales, de ríos caudalosos y bravos, de arena que vuela en el viento y pule la piel como si fuera vidrio, de recuerdos pasados y construcciones milenarias, de hombres grandes y pesados trajes de seda.

Era una sangre ajena, lejana a sí mismo, pero a la vez pegada entre sus huesos y sus músculos como si fuera algún tipo de veneno. Iván suspiró a su lado. Y dejo los papeles sobre la mesa. Era un trabajo normal. Es decir, una investigación y ya. Pero había descubierto que Yao era algo perezoso para escribir (y que además, a veces cometía errores gramaticales gigantescos) y lo más probable es que deseara que él le hiciera el trabajo. No se demoraría mucho, claro, mal que bien había aprendido eso de pequeño en la escuela pero sencillamente no consideraba que estuviera bien hacerle el trabajo a Yao.

―Podría explicarte si deseas… aunque me parece algo injusto con tus compañeros ―le explicó, tratando de parecer encantador aunque de hecho, parecía más bien un psicópata. Yao le miró sin emoción y luego levantó las cejas en un arco perfecto.

―¿Mis compañeros? Yo soy el único que tiene a Catalina la Grande. Era de libre elección. Matthew escogió a Isabel I, Ludwig a Carlos V… no había ningún lado el Emperado Huizong de Song, así que… escogí a Catalina La Grande ¿Qué tiene eso de injusto? ―preguntó francamente sorprendido, apoyando la mejilla en la mano derecha.

Iván bajó un poco la vista mirando de nuevo el papel. Anotó rápidamente dos cosas en el borde. "Polaca" "Destronó a Pedro II". Hizo una pequeña pausa y dio dos golpecitos en el borde del papel, pensativo. Emperatriz y Autócrata de todas las Rusias. Siempre le había llamado la atención ese plural. Siempre se había considerado que un país era sólo uno. Pero Catalina había sido Emperatriz de todas las Rusias, de múltiples pueblos, de miles de caras, de miles de Rusias. En un país tan inmenso y tan amplio como Rusia… ¿cómo no hablar de miles de ellas? Como él. Como Yao. Miles de Rusias, miles de Chinas, miles de Ivanes, miles de Yaos. Escribió el título oficial de Catalina primero en cirílico y más abajo en inglés.

―Ya se hace tarde… ¿Te parece si mañana en la noche nos encontramos acá y te explicó todo? ―preguntó levantándose de su asiento.

Yao miró el papel y asintió levemente. Iván dejó las manos apoyadas en la mesa en momento y luego algo dudoso, palmeó el hombro de Yao en un gesto que pretendía ser cariñoso. La reacción fue inmediata. Los nudillos de Yao se cerraron con fuerza y prácticamente en un segundo. Su cuerpo se movió como si súbitamente le hubiera pasado corriente, y todos los músculos dieron un salto tenso. Iván levantó la mano de golpe, como si hubiese tocado metal caliente. Siempre pasaba eso cuando lo tocaba. Otro motivo para creer que lo odiaba. Suspiró y masculló un "buenas noches" y se fue a su cuarto.

Yao se quedó un rato más. Y cuando notó que Iván ya estaba suficientemente lejos soltó los músculos, que se relajaron como si acabara de morir. Con cautela metió la mano desde de su camisa y tocó el sitio donde Iván había apoyado la mano. Lo sentía caliente. Sabía que las manos de Iván no era demasiado calientes, es más, prácticamente rayaban en lo frío. Pero era raro. Cada vez que Iván le tocaba, sentía el tacto más humano. Como cuando todo era perfecto. Sentía verdaderamente la presión, el calor. El tacto de la piel. Se sentía sorprendentemente vivo. Y era una sensación tan extraña, tan bizarra que no sabía cómo reaccionar. ¿Cómo podría explicar una experiencia tan extraña y tan lejana? Sentía que se quemaba esa parte, que sus huesos se volvían polvo. Cuando Iván tocaba sentía _su _sangre correr como un caballo desbocado.

Y le daba pánico. Porque no era algo que debía pasar. Porque no era normal.

-.-.-.-

Libros. Libros por todas partes. Libros cafés, rojos, negros. Con hojas amarillentas y algo endurecidas por el paso del tiempo. Encuadernados con maestría, y con sus nombres grabados en dorado. De piso a techo, en libreros de madera oscura y pesada, que cubrían todas las paredes.

El despacho era amplio. Tenía una ventana más bien pequeña, eso sí, que daba a la entrada del colegio. Los árboles sin hojas, apenas esqueletos de madera y con ramas extendidas como dedos acusadores al cielo marcaban la vista, rodeando el caminito de tierra que conducía desde la reja hasta la entrada. Unos quinientos metros, con varias curvas. Estaba entapetado con una mullida alfombra verde, algo gastada y posiblemente llena de polvo ya que en el lugar flotaba un olor de tiempos antiguos y recuerdos que le anestesiaba el cerebro. Era como un pequeñísimo útero, un lugar cómodo, oscuro y cálido.

La profesora le había dado la llave hacía ya casi un mes. Mal que bien era el mejor promedio de Historia de su curso y en el despacho había libros que no había en la biblioteca. Suspiró y se echó un poco para atrás. Estaba sentado en el piso, buscando un libro sobre Isabel I. Hacía una semana la profesora había entrado y casi le lleva donde Genoulaz porque pensaba que le había robado la llave o algo así. La mujer no parecía haber recordado que le había dado una copia y tenía su autorización. Pasó la punta del dedo índice por varios lomos, buscando uno que tratara de la Reina Isabel I. El reporte era sencillo, pero le gustaba Historia y quería hacer un gran trabajo. Como todos los suyos.

Matthew sabía que no destacaba mucho. No era buen deportista, ni muy carismático, ni nada. Su madre siempre le había dicho que era muy guapo, pero desde que había empezado a vivir con Alfred todo había cambiado. Recordaba que cuando era pequeño tenía muchos amigos en la escuela. Pero por algún motivo desde que andaba con Alfred prácticamente habían desaparecido. Él lo achacaba al hecho de que Alfred era _demasiado. _En todos los sentidos posibles. Alfred era demasiado todo. Y además de demasiado necesitado de atención. Había llegado a pensar que no se alimentaba de comida, como un ser humano normal, sino de la vista de los demás. A Matthew no le preocupa eso, para ser honestos. Realmente nunca le había preocupado sobresalir o algo así. Su deseo era vivir una vida tranquila, alejada de preocupaciones y sin ser el foco de atención. De hecho, la atención era algo que siempre había tratado de evitar. Le ponía nervioso sentirse observado por todas y todos. Sacó un libro más bien gordo que se titulaba "Reinas y Princesas del Renacimiento a la Ilustración: El lecho, el poder y la muerte". Parpadeó curioso. Seguro sacaría bastante información de allí. Puso el libro en la maleta y se levantó. Busco una hojita en el escritorio y escribió el nombre del libro que había tomado y su nombre. La dejo sobre unos exámenes de unos chicos de cursos inferiores y metió el libro en la maleta. Sabía que ella no notaría la falta del libro, pero si consideraba importante que supiera que había estado allí.

Aunque su presencia no hubiese cambiado el despacho en lo más mínimo. Suspiró y cuando dio la vuelta escuchó la puerta abrirse. Sintió un terror irracional. Mal que bien él no era más que un extraño allí, un virus que entraba al útero. Sintió como el corazón se recogía como un puño, cerrándose sobre sí mismo como un caracolito. Y bajo la vista en cuanto Arthur abrió la puerta. Se imaginaba que iba a ser Miss Kirkland, pero justo cuando Arthur entró recordó que ella era su madre. Al final sí se parecían. Ambos tenían el cabello rubio y las cejas muy gruesas. Aunque Arthur se notaba que era más alerta que Miss Kirkland que siempre andaba olvidando donde había dejado los reportes. Eso lo había sacado del padre, seguro.

Las gruesas cejas de Arthur primero de fruncieron un poco y luego se elevaron en un sorprendido arco. Él se pegó contra el borde del escritorio, dando un paso dudoso hacia atrás. Apretó un poco las manos frente a él. Quizás debería decir algo. Explicar su presencia. Lo que fuera. Conocía a Arthur. Bueno. No lo conocía, realmente. Era el tutor de Alfred. Y Alfred no le quería ni cinco. De hecho la imagen que tenía de él era que era un cerdo orgulloso, petulante y que además se creía gran cosa por su "maldito" acento. Si Arthur ponía problema con el acento de Alfred no se imaginaba que diría del de él, que parecía inglés leído como francés. Y eso que los constantes reniegos de Alfred se lo habían "americanizado" bastante. Pero, ¿Qué podría hacer si en su casa su madre siempre le habló en francés y muy pocas veces en inglés?

―Ehmm… ―empezó, dudoso.

―Lo siento… ¿Cómo es que te llamas? ―preguntó Arthur, cerrando la puerta tras de él.

Matthiew se relajó. Era la pregunta que más escuchaba al día. Estaba pensando seriamente en ponerse un cartel en el pecho que dijera bien grande "Matthew Williams". Cómo si alguien lo fuera a leer… Aunque no le molestaba. De casi todo el mundo le generaba una ligera urticaria que no recordara su nombre pero por algún motivo no le molestaba tanto de Arthur. Quizás porque a pesar de que no le conocía le parecía que debería ser una buena persona. Alguien que estaba arriba del bien y del mal. Aunque si Alfred escuchara eso se sintiese decepcionado.

―Etoo… Matthew Williams… tu ma- Miss Kirkland me dio la llave del despacho… Vine por un libro. Puedes verlo si quieres ―explicó atropelladamente, empezando a abrir la maleta.

Escuchó la risa seca de Arthur frente a él, acercándose y parándose a su lado mirando que iba a sacar. Empezó a rebuscar el libro.

―¿Eres el primo de Alfred, verdad? ―preguntó con curiosidad. Él asintió, un poco dudoso―. ¡Vaya! No se parecen en nada…

Matthew sólo asintió un poco. No iba a contarle que no se parecían en nada porque nunca se vieron sino hasta que tenían ocho años y que el conocerse sólo les acrecentó las diferencias, que él no era americano, sino, canadiense. Que el hecho de que fuera familiar de Alfred no le hacía necesariamente una pequeña parte despegada de él. Finalmente, debajo de su cuaderno, encontró el libro. Se lo pasó a Arthur, sin despegar la vista del suelo. El otro lo cogió y leyó el título tranquilo.

―¿Isabel I? ¿Es para un trabajo de mamá? ―dijo, dejando el libro sobre el escritorio y empezando a caminar hacía un gran librero.

―Sí…

―Ese no es tan bueno… Ven, te daré otros con más contenidos ―ofreció, acercando una silla al la biblioteca. Matthew se acercó, curioso.

Arthur se paró sobre la silla dejando su morral de cuero en el piso. Se veía sumamente pesado, como si cargara piedras y no libros. El canadiense se sintió sobrecogido. Una persona tan inteligente como Arthur debería de tener muchísimos libros y leer más de lo que él podría esperar. Por primera vez levantó la vista del suelo, para ver a un Arthur concentrado en los títulos. Las letras pasaban por debajo de sus ojos como si fuera agua, chispeante y moviéndose como serpientes. Era grandioso. No sabía porque exactamente. Pero le daban ganar de mirarlo hasta que el cielo se les cayera a partes encima. Alfred le había dicho que no se le acercará, que era una mala influencia y un cabrón, para más cuentas. Pero él no lo consideraba así. Arthur saco un libro bastante más grueso y se lo puso al frente. "El Periodo Isabelino". Matthew lo atrapó y lo dejó en el escritorio. Y terminó con tres libros cada uno del tamaño de un ladrillo. No sólo de Isabel I, sino, también del reinado de María Tudor y la separación de la Iglesia Católica. Sí, Arthur se había sentido tocado por el tema y al parecer se había sentido en la obligación de darle bastante bibliografía cosa que él agradecía.

Se bajó de un salto grácil de la silla y dejo una nota en el escritorio "Mamá, tome unos libros. Arthur". Matthew suspiró mientras acomodaba todo en la maleta, tratando de hacer espacio y que los libros no se maltrataran. Ciertamente la carta de un hijo iba a tener mucho más valor que la del tal Matthew Williams que era como un fantasma caminando por los pasillos de la escuela. Arthur empezó a caminar frente a las bibliotecas, buscando algo.

―¿Sabes que quien lo va hacer tu primo? ―preguntó sin emoción ni interés en la voz.

―Francisco I de Francia… ―contesto Matthiew. De hecho él había querido a Francisco I pero Alfred había sido más rápido. Posiblemente porque era el único que estaba anotado en el tablero.

Arthur puso otro libro al lado de la maleta de Matthew. Parecía súbitamente molesto. Era un libro de Francisco I, aunque bastante más delgado que los que él tenía en su maleta. No sabía cómo lograban aguantarse Arthur y Alfred. Es decir, saltaba a la vista que ambos se odiaban fríamente, y peor, eran totalmente consientes del odio que se tenían. Pero aún así asistían con religiosidad a cada tutoría los lunes, y Alfred era capaz de invertir una tarde de domingo en las tutorías de Filosofía a las que estaba obligado asistir luego de que la escuela se dio cuenta lo pésimo que su promedio en esa materia. Tutorías que le daba Arthur claro… No sería divertido si no fuese de esa manera.

―Muchas gracias…. ―susurró, súbitamente tímido ante el recuerdo de su primo―. Supongo que al final le terminaré haciendo yo el trabajo de cualquier manera ―comentó tratando de fingirse relajado. El libro se deslizó sin ningún problema por entre sus cuadernos. Un chasquido bastante molesto de Arthur le hizo dar un salto. Cuando se dio la vuelta tenía el ceño profundamente fruncido y le miraba con una expresión de furia que le hizo dar un pasito hacía atrás. Tenía los brazos en jarra y levantó el derecho, apuntándolo acusador.

―No, no lo harás. ―ordenó, levantando la voz―. Perderás tu preciado tiempo que podrías invertir haciendo un gran trabajo de Historia.―chasqueó la lengua y relajó un poco la expresión―. Alfred es un parásito al que no ayudas si le haces los trabajos, ¿entiendes, Marcus?―

Matthew asintió aunque se contuvo de corregirle que de hecho no se llamaba Marcus. Lo más probable es que lo pusiera en una situación bastante incómoda y no es como si quisiera hacerlo. Tampoco era tan grave de cualquier manera. Arthur relajó los hombros y le palmeó la cabeza. Sus manos se sentían sorprendentemente cálidas para lo que esperaba, aunque lejanas. Como si se moviesen en diferentes realidades que únicamente se juntaban en el pequeño espacio que era el despacho de Historia. Y Matthew sabía y temía que en el momento en que pusiera un pie afuera, volvería a ser sólo el primo de Alfred. No Matthew, ni Marcus ni como se le ocurriera llamarle. Prefería mil veces que le llamara con todos los nombres que se le ocurrieran pero que al menos le diera un nombre, que lo nombrara y lo hiciera existir.

Hubo un momento de tenso silencio y Arthur se despidió con un gesto. El seguro de la puerta craqueó cuando se abrió. Hubo un momento de tenso silencio. Matthew se mordió los labios un poco y apretó las uñas contra la carne suave de las palmas.

―¿Arthur? ―él otro paró y se giró hacía él―. ¿No te molesta mi acento? ―preguntó, enrojeciéndose violentamente.

Arthur levantó las cejas, sorprendido. Abrió los labios un poco, dispuesto a lanzar la primera respuesta que se le venía a la boca. Paró un poco, y un gruñido disconforme como si no encontrase del todo las palabras que debería decir. Frunció los labios un poco y suspiró.

―No, no realmente. Me molesta Alfred, en general. No tiene que ver con su acento de campesino ―respondió con frialdad. Hizo una pausa y le sonrió, en lo que Matthew interpretó como una sonrisa amistosa― Me gusta tu acento…

Y salió, dejando a Matthew sólo en ese pequeño útero cómodo y caliente que era el despacho de Historia. EL muchacho suspiró, sorprendentemente feliz, y se apoyó en el borde del escritorio. Arthur no le parecía una mala persona. Sabía todo lo que decía Alfred de él, y él también lo veía. Sí. Se notaba que era psicorígido, maniaco por el orden, elitista, orgulloso y sarcástico hasta por cada poro. Pero no le molestaba. De hecho casi podía decir que le gustaba. Un sonrojo delicado empezó a posesionarse de sus mejillas. Alfred era su primo. Y lo odiaba. Pero él daría toda su vida por ver a Arthur tantos días como lo veía Alfred. Jugueteó con un mechón rubio pensativo.

Sí, le gustaba. Y haría que se aprendiera su nombre.

-.-.-.-

―¡Rasúrese, Bonnefoy! ―advertía Genoulaz levantando su acusador dedo y apuntándole al pecho como si fuera una saeta, mientras movía sus delgaduchas piernas entre los estudiantes comprobando que todos presentaran un aspecto digno. Él la ignoró campantemente, perdiéndose entre la marea de estudiantes con una sonrisa triunfadora.

Ya llevaba una semana sin rasurarse y Genoulaz cada vez se ponía más molesta con ese tema. ¿Qué acaso no podía ver que él se veía muchísimo mejor cuando había una sombra de barba descuidada sobre su rostro? Se desajustó el nudo de la corbata con algo de pereza y abrió la puerta del salón de Artes. Era un salón más bien pequeño, con muchos atriles arrumados en las paredes y lienzos a medio pintar que formaban gigantescas columnas. Gilbert ya había llegado y estaba dibujando un pollo. La profesora no sabía cómo decirle que su dibujo estaría muy bien si él tuviera siete años. Abrió uno de los gigantescos armarios de materiales y una nube de pesado polvo acumulado por meses de desinterés y dejadez.

Apoyado en el fondo estaba un block de papel pergamino de casi setenta centímetros por cincuenta. Lo suficientemente grande como para tenerlo ocupado el suficiente tiempo que durara la clase. ¿Qué sería hoy? Flores, por supuesto. No es como si él fuera a ponerse a pensar en un dibujo, aunque cuando dibujo a Arthur vestido de cabaretera no sólo había sacado una excelente nota sino, además se había complacido de ver su aterrorizada cara cuando Gilbert hizo el favor de dejarle el maravilloso dibujo en su cama. Por supuesto, la patada en la pantorrilla y el consiguiente moretón fueron un precio justo por la gloriosa expresión.

Sacó de entre su maleta uno de sus carboncillos y empezó a dibujar el diseño, muy por encima, apenas creando trazos invisibles que sólo formaban significado cuando se volvían un todo. Hasta ahora sólo eran una línea un poco curva por allá, un recuerdo difuso más allá. Remiendos, recuerdos, resuellos.

Francis sabía muy bien que se esperaba de él en sociedad. Desde antes de decir su nombre ya sabía con cual cubierto se comía el pescado, con cual la carne y que vaso correspondía a qué tipo de vino. Sabía, y eso era lo peor, que todo era una puesta en escena gigantesca donde él era el único que sabía que de hecho estaban actuando. Como si él fuese el máximo receptor de algún tipo de mensaje superior a su naturaleza. Eso, por supuesto le atormentaba. No por el hecho de vivir en ese mundo de apariencias falsas, sino, por tener conciencia de ello.

La primera vez que lo tuvo fue a los quince y vino de la mano de Arthur que en un ataque de ira le preguntó que se sentía ser una moneda de cambio de sus padres. No le había ofendido si había que ser honestos. Por supuesto, había fingido dolor y se había revolcado en las rodillas de Arthur quejándose de lo cruel que era, y lo desgraciado que se sentía. Al fin Arthur había terminado echándolo de su propio cuarto, pero Francis se había divertido de ver su cara desesperada mientras le lloraba en las rodillas. Fue luego, casi dos meses después que empezó a pensar sobre eso. ¿Hasta qué punto el que verdaderamente importaba era Francis, y no su apellido?

Siempre había tenido que muy en claro que él era un niño mimado. Un niño mimado y segundón, además, lo que lo hacía mejor. Mientras su hermano se preocupaba porque en algún momento de su existencia tendría que tomar las riendas de la empresa familiar, él se dedicaba a pasar su bachillerato de la forma más tranquila posible, sin verdaderamente importarle un futuro. No. Él no tenía ningún problema en decir que esperaba ser el mantenido de su hermano. Eso por supuesto causaba risas entre las chiquillas de las fiestas. Y él se reía más cuando se daba cuenta de que realmente era eso lo que quería.

Buscó entre sus pasteles rosa pálido y empezó a pasarlo por la parte de arriba, girando un poco y dejando que empezara a crear un color delicado y sublime. Le habían aceptado en Le Tulipey más que por sus talentos, por el hecho de que su hermano y prácticamente toda su familia había estudiado allí. Y sabía que tenía su graduación asegurada sólo por eso. Aún así, se esforzaba lo suficiente como para hacer creer a los demás que se ganaba las notas justamente. Nunca le había realmente importado el éxito. Le gustaba llamar la atención, sí, y tener un público a su alrededor dispuesto a escuchar y de una manera que rayaba prácticamente en la melomanía, pero no quería verdadera atención. Él sólo quería eso, un público.

¿Y qué mejor forma que tener cientos de historias para contar? Si algo le había otorgado Dios era un impresionante don para relatar historias y mantener a un público atento. Cualquier otra persona lo vería como un gran don para la política, pero para él sólo era una pequeña ventajita. Se ayudaba además, con saber mucho. O eso decía él. Si decías que habías ido a la Luna, Francis Bonnefoy te diría que él tenía un amigo que también había ido y te contaba por tres la experiencia de dicho amigo. Y él que quedaba como el mentiroso eras tú, por supuesto. Aunque por supuesto, no eran precisamente viajes de lo que le gustaba hablar. Y afortunadamente tenía suficiente experiencia para mantener al sexo como el tema número de uno de su conversación.

Si algo saltaba a la mente cuando se mencionaba la palabra Bonnefoy eran sus múltiples parejas sexuales. Múltiples. Muchas. Numerosas. Cuantiosas. Joder, que él ni siquiera se acordaba de cuantas eran. A veces olvidaba una persona y cuando la veía, súbitamente recordaba gemidos, sábanas húmedas y miradas incómodas a la mañana siguiente. Así que no podría dar una cifra. Porque además era de todo. No gustaba de ponerse una etiqueta. Para él, no podía ser homosexual porque podría encamarse en la cama de una chica bonita sin problemas. Pero tampoco era propiamente heterosexual y varios de sus compañeros podrían dar viva fe de ellos. Había decidido por su propia salud mental que lo mejor era no colocarse etiquetas y sencillamente llegar a la conclusión que sencillamente las personas bellas le gustaban. El género no era por supuesto una barrera para eso.

Cambió de pastel, y sus dedos, ya un poco manchados, cogieron uno rojo. Ya los pétalos de la flor habían empezado a tomar forma, sí, aunque muy plana. Le tenía que agregar algo de color en las puntas y en el centro, para darle un poco más de volumen. Además, no quería que su flor quedara plana, sino, que tuviera voluptuosidad. Como las flores de verdad. Se limpió los dedos en el pantalón que quedó manchado con una estela de polvillo rosado. Volvió a coger el pastel y empezó a pasarlo con suavidad.

Arthur fue el primero, ahora que lo pensaba. Y ahora que lo pensaba por algún motivo terminaba volviendo a él como si fuese un círculo vicioso del que no podía salir. Tenía recuerdos vagos aún así, y no lo habrían hecho más de tres veces antes de que Arthur llegara a la conclusión de que no se lo aguantaba cuando terminaban. Francis siempre supuso que sencillamente no le había cabido en la mente el hecho de tener una relación sólo por sexo. Arthur era demasiado romántico, demasiado soñador debajo de esa cubierta de mal cocinero y chico maduro. Le resultaba obvio a él, pero dudaba que alguien más se lo creyera.

Había sido bizarro, la primera vez. Arthur siempre le dijo que se había aprovechado de que esta borracho pero él tenía la sensación de que ambos estaban apenas lo suficientemente mal como para poder echarle la culpa al vino, pero lo suficientemente bien como para saber que hacían. En su caso era la primera vez que se acostaba con un chico, y suponía que la de Arthur también. Así que habían sido besos suaves y tímidos, con caricias extrañas reconociendo un cuerpo que no resultaba del todo extraño. Arthur había resultado ser sorprendentemente preocupado por el otro. Se deshacía en caricias, en besos, aunque varías veces sí le insultó. Vamos, era Arthur de cualquier manera. No podía olvidar que le caía mal Francis aunque lo tuviera debajo sin ropa. Por supuesto, luego se había empezado a vestir y se había largado sin una palabra. Arthur no era precisamente un amante de miradas dulces y momentos delicados. Pero había estado bien para ser la primera vez.

Dejó el pastel de nuevo en la caja y sopló un poco el dibujo. Polvillo de color se levantó y flotó a su alrededor para luego perderse. Ya empezaba a tomar forma. Gilbert, más allá, parecía haber ganado la batalla con la maestra y ahora pintaba un gatito. Espantoso, por supuesto. Francis estaba seguro que si veía un gato como el que estaba pintando Gilbert lo más probable es que lo matará de una patada. Por pura humanidad, claro. Suspiró y sacó otro pastel esta vez color naranja. Empezó a pasarlo con suavidad aunque realmente apenas si estaba dibujando. Su mirada estaba más interesada en mirar lo que pasaba afuera. Ya algunas hojillas de un delicado verde habían empezado a asomar y la nieve cada vez más se recogía hacía la punta de la montaña.

Con Vash si habían estado como putas cubas. Eso sí lo aceptaba. De hecho, no tenía recuerdos como tal. Recordaba que Vash había llegado especialmente cabreado (vaya a saber uno porque…) y que había asaltado las provisiones de vodka de Iván sin importarle que cuando llegará le iba a partir el culo de una patada. Francis le había advertido que se iba a morir. Al primer sorbo su cuerpo se agitó en un espasmo brutal y las mejillas se le inflaron como un globo. Se puso sorprendentemente rojo y casi vomita. De hecho, tuvo que ir corriendo al baño y quedarse unos diez minutos agarrado del lavabo tratando de pasar el chorro. Francis había estado seguro que iba a sangrar por la nariz o a desmayarse. No paso nada, para su profunda tristeza. Pensó que Vash iba a parar ahí, pero se había equivocado. Los siguientes sorbos fueron más cortos y cautelosos y aún las mejillas se le ponían rojas e inflaba un poco la nariz, pero al menos no parecía que se iba a morir.

Cuando Iván había vuelto, por el ligero temblor de la ceja, Francis estuvo seguro que iba a cortar a Vash en dos partes. El gigantesco joven se le había acercado y había zarandeado el suizo, al que le corrían por lo menos botella y media de vodka por las venas, y se había quedado dormido (o desmayado…) en su cama. El muchacho había abierto los ojos con algo de pereza y cuando ya Francis había sobrentendido que estaba bien, súbitamente empujó a Iván. El gesto les sorprendió a ambos. Vash se levantó como mejor pudo y prácticamente tumbando la puerta de una patada, entró al baño. La espantosa arcada y el sonido de humedad le explicó todo a ambos. Por supuesto, tanto alcohol debía salir por algún lado y no iba a ser realmente a punta de sudor. Francis se levantó de un salto cuando Iván le lanzó una mirada amenazante. Vash volvió a vomitar en el baño.

―Voy a asegurarme que no se ahogue… ―explicó, parándose de un salto y corriendo al baño.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, y puso el seguro. No podía explicar por qué lo había hecho. Quizás fue puro miedo de que Iván entrara y les matara. No sonaba demasiado alejado de la realidad, especialmente si se tenía en cuenta que era Iván. Vash tenía la cabeza metida de lleno en el inodoro. Pensó que se había dormido hasta que volvió a agitarse y un chorro de vomito cayó. Él otro lanzó un gemido de desesperación que le encogió el corazón a Francis. Se acercó a él y le colocó la mano en la frente sosteniéndole la cabeza. Vash murmuró algo antes de volver a vomitar. Tenía la cara cubierta de una película de sudor frío.

Al final, después de vomitar por lo menos quince minutos, Vash se sentó de culos. Estaba pálido, sudoroso y tembloroso. Parecía que hubiese vuelto desde el otro lado. Francis empujó la palanquita del inodoro y el agua fluyó. Aún así, abrió un poco el tragaluz para que entrara aire fresco. Cogió una toalla y la empapó de agua helada. Al otro lado de la puerta escuchaba a Iván caminar como un gigantesco mastodonte, esperándoles. Tembló un poco. Se arrodillo frente a Vash que ahora murmuraba algo, pero lo hacía demasiado rápido. Su lengua seseaba en italiano, pero lograba sentir palabras francesas y por la construcción gramatical parecía más bien alemán. Además, estaba seguro que lo que no entendía eran espacios que rellenaba con romanche. Movía la cabeza pesadamente, como entre dormido. Francis suspiró y le agarró del mentón dejándolo quieto.

Empezó a pasarle la toalla por la cara, tratando de limpiarlo como mejor podía. Vash pareció espabilarse un poco por el frío. O al menos eso pensó cuando abrió los ojos con sueño, y pareció enfocarle por un momento. Trató de sonreír amistosamente. Y su sonrisa se congeló cuando los dedos trémulos de Vash se enroscaron en su cabelló y de un gesto violento le acercó. Y ahí sí le entendió. _"Ich liebe dich, Roderich…" _le musitó con aliento a vodka frente a la boca y pegando las letras. Podría ser que él no supiera hablar alemán, pero sí sabía decir _te amo_ en quince idiomas. Era un amante poliglota, por supuesto. Así que era eso.

El calladísimo Vash estaba enamorado de Roderich. No le parecía tan raro. Ahora que lo sabía todo cobraba sentido. Lo que no entendía era en que se parecían Roderich y él para que Vash le estuviera besando de esa manera. Vaya, si él fuera Roderich mandaría al sociópata de Gilbert a la porra y se quedaba con Vash. Si ese chico besaba de esa misma manera cuando estaba sobrio debía ser genial. Al final se había parado con los pantalones a medio abrir y un molesto Vash que volvió a hablarle en alemán. No entendió esta vez, pero por el tono supuso que sería algo que sonrojaría hasta a Gilbert. Entreabrió la puerta y vio a Iván sentado en el borde de la cama, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. En cuanto le vio los pantalones a medio abrir levantó una ceja sorprendido y ladeó la cabeza un poco.

―Me voy a demorar un poco, ¿sabes? ―le dijo, tratando de sonreír. El otro levantó las cejas.

―Trata de no hacer ruido… y no dejes a Vash en el baño ―contestó Iván finalmente luego de una larga pausa. Y él había cerrado la puerta exultante.

Sobra decir que Vash no se acordaba de nada más que de la espantosa resaca que tuvo al día siguiente, y tuvo que reponer el vodka de Iván para guardar su silencio. Porque estaba seguro que si Vash (o Roderich…) se enteraba de algo lo más probable es que le apuñalaría, le ahogada con una almohada o comprara una pistola, y le matara. Y luego se comiera su cadáver.

Gilbert lanzó una maldición por lo bajó cuando, al parecer, había puesto mal el color en una de las rayas del gato. Él se abstuvo de comentar que no era lo único que había hecho mal en ese dibujo. Volvió poner atención en su trabajo, esta vez empezando a dibujar el tallo que se agarraba con fuerza a la flor. Gilbert, Gilbert.

No sabía que le veía Roderich, o que le había visto él mismo. Porque no deberían creerlo a él, Francis Bonnefoy, idiota. Roderich podía gritar a todos los cuatro vientos que Gilbert era vulgar, maleducado y una mala influencia, pero él podía ver la manera en que lo miraba, la forma en que le hablaba auguraban algo muy diferente a ese supuesto desagrado. _Mon Dieu, _como si él mismo no hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo miles de veces.

A Gilbert si le había seducido. Primero porque la primera vez que trató de tocarle el culo cuando estaba algo achispado Gilbert le dejo la nariz sangrando. Así que había llegado a la conclusión que Gilbert no gustaba de esos picarescos acercamientos de los que él estaba tan orgulloso. Por lo tanto había tenido que seducirlo como Dios mandaba. Incluso había elogiado una de sus espantosas pinturas. Gilbert sólo le miraba desconfiado cada vez que se le acercaba y por lo general le respondía con monosílabos.

Al final había ido al cuarto de él (justo cuando sabía que no estaban ni Roderich ni Arthur) con alguna excusa barata. Un cuaderno perdido o una porquería así. Gilbert le había abierto la puerta con un cigarrillo en los labios. La ceniza se balanceaba peligrosamente en la punta y el humillo azul ascendía sobre sus cabezas. Tenía los pantalones abiertos y podía ver la tela de la ropa interior negra. Gilbert levantó una ceja, curioso. Él explicó su pésima excusa al porque se encontraba allí. Gilbert se sacó el cigarrillo de los labios y dejó escapar una bocanada de humo. Antes, era más callado. Apenas si hablaba y siempre tenía esa mirada de rabia contenida, como si detrás de sus ojos se escondiera una manada de animales dispuesta a desgarrar lo que sea que se le pusiese al frente.

―¿Me quieres follar, verdad? ―le había preguntó.

Cualquier otra persona habría tenido el mínimo de dignidad de decir que no, enrojecerse, irse, algo. Él sólo levantó los hombros quitándole importancia. Si ya se había dado cuenta, ya que se le iba a hacer. Gilbert le había dado espacio para pasar a su cuarto. Cuando entró, notó que la cama de Gilbert estaba hecha una mierda. Posiblemente no se había levantado hoy. Que incómodo había sido ahora que lo recordaba. Era la primera vez que no se hallaba realmente. Afortunadamente Gilbert sí estaba seguro de que iba a hacer. Así que fue bastante placentero cuando con fuerza brutal el alemán lo empujó a la cama.

Fue sólo una vez, sí, pero fue sorprendente. Gilbert era un jodido animal. En todos los sentidos. El muchacho manejaba unos niveles de agresividad que rozaban en lo enfermizo. Pero sólo rozaban, entonces terminaba siendo más bien tremendamente sucio. Se preguntó si sería también así con Roderich. Había sido un polvo rápido, no más de una hora. Cuando terminaron (y Gilbert le desató las muñecas que le había atado en la espalda) sencillamente se había vestido y se había largado. Hubiera podido seguir, si quería, pero le daba la impresión de Gilbert era quizás demasiado inestable, demasiado desbocado como para que ambos la pasaran realmente bien. Para eso tenía al muy estable de Roderich.

Suspiró y miró a Antonio al frente suyo. Luego, por la ventana. Levantó las cejas sorprendido. Ya habían salido los del curso de abajo a hacer deporte. Llamó a Antonio con los dedos que de inmediato se paró y se acomodó contra la ventana. El gigantesco hermano de Gilbert llevaba cargado el gigantesco costal donde estaban los balones. Al parecer hoy practicarían futbol. Joder, siempre les iba mejor que a ellos. Pero claro, los otros no tenían al chulito de Gilbert para decirle a Van Vilsen que debería hacer él los abdominales a ver si bajaba esa tripa de embarazada. Ni a un Antonio que se había partido el culo de la risa.

Antonio aguzó un poco la mirada y le señaló con el mentón a los dos gemelos italianos. Nunca había reconocido cual era él que espiaba a Antonio y cuál era el que no se despegaba de las faldas de Ludwig. Antonio sí, pero es que Antonio tenía mejor memoria para los rostros. Más allá un chico de cabello rubio venía corriendo. El tonto de capirote del que Arthur no dejaba de quejarse. Van Vilsen empezó a pitar su silbato sin ningún orden. Todos los chicos se formaron y empezaron a hacer sentadillas. Antonio sonrió de manera paternal y le señaló al chico en cuestión. Francis no podía negar que era guapo, pero por algún motivo su constante expresión de cabreo le bajaba los ánimos. El muchacho levantó la vista un momento y Antonio le saludó con la mano. El chico enrojeció de un manera violenta y súbitamente se dio la vuelta. Francis reconoció a un chico nuevo. Eso o Yao se había cortado el pelo después de la hora de la merienda. Y recordó una reunión con Genoulaz. Algo de su pupilo y una cosa así. No es como si hubiera puesto mucha atención.

Levantó la cara cuando sitió el peso fuerte de unos brazos en su espalda. Gilbert miraba por la ventana. Al parecer había terminado su gato. Eso, o se había aburrido. Posiblemente lo segundo. Los tres miraban divertidos a sus compañeros. Suponían que ellos mismo se verían así, por lo tanto, no era tan malo burlarse las miserias de los demás. Van Vilsen volvió a dar tres pitidos y Ludwig sacó las pelotas del costal. Ejercicio en parejas. Básicamente uno tenía que patear la pelota y elevarla y el otro cogerla en el aire. Antonio se acarició la mandíbula cuando recordó ese ejercicio.

―Yo apuesto que Ludwig le va a dejar sangrando la nariz al italiano ―comentó Gilbert con una sonrisa cruel.

―Que cabrón… yo digo que Lovino le va a dar un balonazo en los cojones a Yao que lo deja sentado ―le contestó Antonio, tamborileando los dedos en el borde de la ventana.

Pero por supuesto lo que ninguno de ellos se esperaba es que uno de los balones les vino directamente hacía ellos. La pelota golpeó con fuerza el vidrio que no se rompió de suertes. Aún así, la ventana quedo vibrando y el estruendo y la sorpresa fueron suficientes para que Antonio casi se cayera de culos, Francis lanzará un chillido agudo y Gilbert se escondiera detrás de Francis (no lo iba a defender, por supuesto). Cuando levantaron la cabeza vieron como un muchacho de cabello corto y negro levantaba la cabeza mirándolos y recogiendo la pelota. Tenía las mejillas rojísimas.

―¡Honda Kiku! ―saltó Francis, recordando el nombre del muchacho, súbitamente emocionado. Kiku recogió la pelota y se fue. Estaba haciendo pareja con el americano, que era el que de hecho había lanzado la pelota.

―¿Le conoces? ―preguntó Gilbert curioso.

―Sí, sí. Es mi nuevo pupilo. Mañana hablare con él, supongo. Se ve guapo… ―iba a continuar cuando sintió las afiladitas uñas de Gilbert clavarse en su cuello como si fuesen cuchillos miniatura. Sintió súbitamente la respiración pesada en su oído, y una sensación de amenaza rondándole el cuello.

―No te le acerques, Bonnefoy ―seseó Gilbert pegado a su oído. Su aliento olía a tabaco y a miel. Francis le lanzó una mirada desconcertada a Antonio que sólo pudo levantar las cejas igual de confundido.

―¿Me estas retando, Beilschmidt? ―susurró Francis, tratando de mantenerse calmado y mirando como el chico esquivaba por poco una pelota que posiblemente hubiese dejado una marca inflamada. El americano tiraba a matar, Dios.

―No. Te lo estoy ordenando.

La presión en su cuello bajó y él por pura inercia se tocó el cuello. Sentía las marquillas de sus uñas grabadas en la piel. Gilbert le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

―Eres un chico inteligente, Francis. ¡No hagas algo tonto! ―sonrió con un tono afable que sonaba terriblemente a amenaza. Se fue de nuevo a su puesto y empezó a rebuscar entre su maleta algo.

Francis miró a Antonio confundido. ¿Desde cuándo Gilbert se ponía así? Ni siquiera cuando le daba una palmadita en el trasero a Roderich se ponía de esa manera. ¿En serio a Gilbert le gustaba ese chico? Pero si no había llegado hacía más que una semana. Gesticuló algo con los labios, en tono de duda. Antonio sólo negó con la cabeza.

―A mi no me mires, que yo sólo quiero ver a Lovino en paz… ―le contestó, lavándose las manos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**N/a: Joder, sí yo sé. Debía de haber subido esto hace casi una semana pero dos factores me lo hicieron imposible. Primero sería por supuesto que tuve dos semanas de mierda. Parciales de Siglo de Oro, Japonés y Puig. De hecho ahora debería estar leyendo de Nueva Crítica, pero ya veís… Segundo, en este capítulo **_**no pasa nada **_**he parido las de piñas para sacarlo. Hubo momentos donde me quede treinta min frente al teclado pensando que escribir T-T. El tercer capítulo ya lo estoy diagramando pero no puedo asegurar que lo tendré en una semana. Trataré pero prefiero lavarme las manos diciendo que lo tendré de dos. **

**¡Muchas gracias a todos lo que enviaron review en el capítulo pasado y les prometo que el próximo si va a ser bueno! Oh, y… ¡Gracias a los que dejen review en este cap xD!**

**Babel Barbara**


	4. Las Enredaderas que Suben por sus Muslos

**DISCLAIMER: **Derecho de autor, blablabla, Himaruya, blablabla

**III. LAS ENREDADERAS QUE SUBEN POR SUS MUSLOS**

**"La necesidad de sociedad, nacida del vacío y la monotonía del propio interior, empuja a los hombres los unos hacia los otros"**

**(Arthur Schopenhauer)**

Cuando el despertador sonó, a las ocho de la mañana, Kiku experimentó la sensación más extraña de vacío. Como si en medio de su sueño alguien le hubiera robado el estómago y sólo hubiese dejado el hueco allí. Incluso, entre sueños, se tocó el abdomen buscando alguna herida. No había nada, por supuesto. Giró la cabeza pesadamente, mirando por la ventana. El sol brillaba más que el día anterior, y la nieve ya había empezado a desaparecer. _Es sábado, _pensó. En Tokio ese día hubiese significado millones de cosas. Salir al teatro. Alquilar un _rickshaw _y recorrer el parque. Si era primavera podía salir con su familia y caminar por los jardines de su mansión viendo el rosa delicado de botones de cereza. Pero no.

Ahora realmente no sabía que diferenciaba los antes tan esperados fines de semana de un día normal de escuela. Los días pasaban como cualquier cosa, sin importarle verdaderamente nada. Sólo se manejaba por noches y amaneceres, lo demás era vacuo. Nunca pensó que de hecho pudiera importarle tan poco el paso del tiempo. Se estiró como un gato dentro de sus sábanas y miró el techo, aburrido. ¿Qué haría hoy? Lo mismo que los últimos días sólo que no tendría que entrar a clase. Salió de entre las sábanas y apagó el despertador. Se acarició los ojos y estiró los brazos hacia arriba, y su espalda traqueó un poco.

Se levantó sorprendido de no ver a Feliciano en la cama. Es decir, ese chico los fines de semana dormía como un animal y a Ludwig prácticamente le tocaba llevarle el desayuno a la cama porque antes de las diez sencillamente no se levantaba. El hecho de que se hubiese levantado antes que él era algo rarísimo y que rayaba en lo preocupante. Kiku frunció el ceño y lo primero que hizo fue comprobar que en el baño no había nadie. Ludwig dormía pesadamente en su cama, y el sonido de su respiración de animal gigantesco era prueba de eso. Los sábados parecía que se daba un poco de flexibilidad y se levantaba un poco más tarde. Kiku suspiró y se acercó a la cama de Ludwig. Podría que lo considerara un irrespeto, pero seguro que él se preocuparía si Feliciano no aparecía.

Tomó aire con fuerza, llenándose de valor y le tocó un hombro. La cabella rubia y desordenada se asomaba por entre el edredón blanco. Tocó un poco el hombro de Ludwig, haciendo algo de presión moviéndolo. El hombre lanzó un resoplido seco y se dio la vuelta entre sueños tapándose la cara con el antebrazo (o eso supuso él). Kiku volvió a hacerlo cuando se dio cuenta de algo que le horrorizó y lo sorprendió a partes iguales. Había otro bulto en la cama, más pequeño y notoriamente más recogido. Dejó la mano apoyada en el hombro de Ludwig que finalmente sacó la cabeza de entre los edredones, extendiendo los dedos como si estuviese emergiendo desde las profundidades mismas de la tierra.

Tenía el cabello rubio despelucado sobre la frente y los ojos entrecerrados y dormilones, todavía pasando libremente entre las fronteras del sueño y la vigilia. A su lado, Feliciano dormía pesadamente abrazado a su torso. Un sonrojo empezó a crecerle en las mejillas, como si fuese una olla a presión, aumentándole gradualmente. Feliciano estaba durmiendo con Ludwig. Feliciano estaba durmiendo con Ludwig. Feliciano estaba ¡Por Buda, qué horror! Los ojos se le abrieron horrorizados mientras Ludwig bostezaba tapándose, la boca. Balbuceó unas palabras que apenas si sonaron como el graznido seco de un cuervo. No le salían. La situación era tan horriblemente bizarra que sencillamente no tenía alguna idea de cómo reaccionar. ¿Debería sentirse ofendido? ¿Avergonzado por haberlos ofendido a ellos? Dio un pasito hacia atrás y volvió a tratar de decir algo. Ludwig abrió los ojos, más despierto, bajó la mirada inmediatamente y frunció el ceño.

―Lo siento ―se disculpó, sintiendo el por qué de la incomodidad de Kiku―. Siempre lo hace. Traté de quitarle la costumbre pero si lo empujo de la cama se pone a llorar y es peor. Al final ya me acostumbre ―explicó, acariciándose la nuca con la palma de la mano.

Feliciano roncó un poco entre las cobijas y se cubrió totalmente con ellas. Por un espacio pequeño entre el edredón pudo ver cómo le volvía a pasar los brazos por el torso, más hacia la cintura, hundiendo la nariz entre el pecho de Ludwig. ¿Eso hacían los amigos? No sabía por qué pero lo ponía incómodo a pesar de que de hecho no estaban haciendo nada. Y que Feliciano era demasiado inocente como para hacer _algo_. Lo que fuera que fuese ese algo, por él honestamente no quería ponerse a pensar demasiado en ese amplio abanico de situaciones, posibilidades, probabilidades e hipótesis.

Se sentía como un extraño. Como si fuese una persona lejana, alguien que súbitamente había entrado a una dimensión ajena que funcionaba con leyes físicas diferentes donde lo extraño no era lo demás sino, él mismo. Ludwig y Feliciano habían creado un mundo de relaciones, hilos y tejidos invisibles, frágiles como todas las relaciones e invisibles, inasibles para sus dedos. ¿Cómo esperar que no se sintiera fuera de lugar?

Ludwig se dejó caer como un costal, y los resortes de la cama sonaron, chirriando bajó su peso. Se cubrió la cara con las manos, agotado y se volvió a tapar con las cobijas. Se vía sorprendentemente relajado y tranquilo. Un Ludwig que no estaba acostumbrado a ver, tan alejado de lo que conocía.

―Creo que dormiré una hora más… ―suspiró, dándose de nuevo la vuelta―. Últimamente no he dormido bien ―explicó.

Kiku apenas asintió con la cabeza, y se entró a bañar, aún ligeramente en shock. Se baño con rapidez y se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando se descubrió parado de puntillas, mirando por el tragaluz ligeramente abierto al cuarto del hermano de Ludwig. Que ahora tenía nombre y cuerpo. Gilbert. Acarició el frío cristal con la punta de los dedos, como si fuera una pieza frágil y delicada. Un velo trasparente que le separaba de algo que no estaba dispuesto a sentir en la propia piel.

La cortina del otro cuarto estaba abierta de par en par y podía ver al chico inglés tender su cama. Roderich acaba de levantarse y parecía un muerto resucitado. Gilbert no se veía por ninguna parte así que supuso que estaría en la ducha. Se soltó y suspiró con aburrimiento secándose el cabello con vigor. Cuando salió del baño, sólo con la toalla, sintió la refrescante sensación de soledad. Como si el hecho de que estuviera desnudo buscando que iba a ponerse cambiara algo importante. Por supuesto que no lo hacía, pero en su concepción del mundo de Le Tulipey era más que suficiente ese resquicio de intimidad y libertad.

Casi toda su ropa era nueva, que su padre había comprado en cuanto le había aceptado después de largo y burocrático proceso que había durado casi seis meses. De igual manera no se sentía del todo cómodo con la ropa occidental. Es decir, la usaba sí, pero se había criado usando _yukatas_ en la casa de su abuela que se había negado por pura convicción a aceptar americanos en su casa, mucho menos a dejar que su nietecito se vistiera con ropas de bárbaras. Siempre que había estado en Japón, todo implicaba un mundo de relajación, placeres y contemplación. Se apuntó los botones de su camisa blanca, se colocó el sweeter negro más caliente que tenía. Si esperaba leer afuera con un mínimo de comodidad, tendría que ponerse calientico. Sabía que lo más lógico era ir a la biblioteca pero en los fines de semana se volvía un hervidero de gente, y los único que escuchaba eran murmullos, risas, conversaciones. Todo menos el tan ansiado silencio. También se colocó una gruesa bufanda que su hermana había tejido para él. Le molestaba un poco que fuera de ella, pero tenía que darle el crédito de que era muy caliente y le mantenía el cuello y la nariz a una temperatura comodísima. Cogió de su mesa de noche el libro que estaba leyendo y salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta en silencio absoluto.

Ya empezaba a salir gente de sus cuartos pero él estaba pensando seriamente en saltarse el desayuno. Por algún motivo no quería ver a nadie. Se sentía con una extraña sensación de misantropía en el día de hoy, y sus pasos eran movidos por el irracional deseo de no ver a nadie. Ni siquiera a sí mismo.

Así que ni siquiera salió por la robusta puerta principal a pesar de que se encontraba abierta de par en par los fines de semana, y en cambio, prácticamente hizo el doble de camino para salir por la puerta trasera. Esa puerta era más pequeña, menos robusta y, según lo que le había explicado Feliciano, antes se usaba como puerta de la servidumbre cuando el castillo estaba habitado por la familia que lo construyó. Ahora, permanecía abierta como salida y entrada de soporte, lo que evitaba a Genoulaz (la única que tenía esa llave) ir a abrir la gran puerta de madera cada vez que alguien necesitara salir a tomar aire. La puerta daba a la parte de atrás, de frente a los Alpes. Era una zona poco visitada del colegio ya que cerca no había realmente nada interesante. Pero él, desde un pasillo, había visto un árbol de gigantesco tronco y ramas largas y tupidas, como si fuese la cúpula de una catedral. A pesar de que sólo se veía la madera negra, sin ninguna hoja, supuso que sería un gran sitio para leer. Y no parecía haber nada interesante que llamase la atención de otras personas como para que alguien tuviera que ir hacía allí, además de una persona, como él, movido por el sentimiento de no ser uno, estar alejado de su cuerpo y de toda existencia. Y si era una persona así, no le molestaría compartir un poco de su espacio.

Se movía silencioso como un gato, hundiendo los pies en la alfombra pero caminando rápido. Apenas si alcanza a ver su reflejo en las brillantes ventanas de los pasillos, cuando súbitamente giraba y dejaba de verse. ¿Siempre había tenido aquella mirada de ausencia en los ojos sin vida? Bajó las escaleras a punta de salticos y giró a la derecha. Un chico de cabello rubio le saludó un movimiento de cabeza que él respondió respetuosamente antes de apurar el paso. ¿De qué escapaba? _De mi mismo. _¿A qué le tenía tanto miedo? _A mí mismo. _

Lo más horrible de Le Tulipey era el sabor de la libertad tocándole la punta de los labios como si fueran las manzanas de Tántalo, lamiéndole la lengua con su olor sofocante y sexual. Podía escapar cuando quisiera. Podía ir a cualquier sitio. Podía correr como un caballo desbocado, sin dirección ni antojo por nada, hundiendo los pies en la capa de nieve. Pero a la vez no podía. Ese mundo de fingida libertad y autonomía era sólo una bombilla de cristal donde corría como una mosca para golpearse con fuerza al cristal, quedándose eternamente atrapado. Era la suficiente libertad como para no sentirse tan preso. Y la palabra clave era "tan". Como si su peor carcelero no fuese otro que él mismo.

Abrió la puerta de servicio y una ráfaga de aire helado como el hielo y fuerte como una ola le golpeó. Dio un brinquito de nuevo dentro de Le Tulipey y tomó aire con fuerza. Ahora se daba cuenta que hubiese sido más inteligente traer una chaqueta gruesa, pues si bien ya era oficialmente primavera, estaba venteando con mucha fuerza. Pero no quería volver a su cuarto. No ahora, por lo menos. No quería volver a ver a Ludwig o a Feliciano. Se acarició la frente y volvió a salir. El frío le picó las orejas como si fueran miles de agujas hundiéndosele en la carne. Otra ráfaga de viento le caló hasta los huesos, entrándole por la camisa y quemándole la piel. Su cabello se movió frente a sus ojos y él se calentó las manos con el aliento, para luego frotarlas vigorosamente. Apretó el libro entre sus ojos y empezó a caminar.

La tierra se sentía húmeda y desarmada bajó sus pies, como si entre él y la verdadera tierra hubiese un espacio de algodones cubiertos de hojas. A veces, el barro salía como si fuera una esponja, escupiendo un agua pesada y negruzca que le ensuciaba los zapatos y el ruedo del pantalón. Estuvo varias veces a punto de irse, pero sencillamente siguió caminando, tragándose el frío, inundándose los pies y abrazando fuerte el libro.

El árbol se dibujó a lo lejos y sintió una calidez extraña en el corazón. Los paisajes naturales le relajaban mucho, la sensación de la respiración de lo natural sobre sus hombros y las caricias en las mejillas eran suficientes como para sentirse acunado. Sí, había valido la pena. Así que esperaba que el pasto no estuviera mojado. Afortunadamente, quizás por la misma cercanía al árbol, si bien el suelo estaba húmedo, no se sentía incómodo. Sólo una frialdad casi refrescante en el culo, y el tacto punzante de las hojas de pasto contra sus palmas. Estaba bien. Era mejor que cualquier biblioteca.

En Japón leía mucho. Pasaba horas de la tarde, con el sol amarillo como huevos acariciándole la piel, medio adormeciéndolo, arrullado por brazos de letras que le tarareaban música de sitios lejanos, mil veces más calientes, con arena suave que se metía entre sus dedos y olas blancas y espumosas. Prefería mil veces llegar con el uniforme sucio y escuchar en los rezongos de su madre antes que ir a una biblioteca a leer. Allá no podía hacerlo a su ritmo. Pasó una página con la punta del dedo mojado de saliva y se dejó escurrir por el tronco hasta quedar acostado. Los ojos se entrecerraron unos segundos y él apretó los puños, hundiendo las uñas entre la tierra empapada, dejando surcos de rabia y dolor. Se quería ir. En serio que se quería ir. Lo único que deseaba hacer era desaparecer entre el viento, esconderse de todo, enterrarse en una montaña y dormir para siempre viviendo entre sus recuerdos. Arriba, el cielo se mostraba sorprendentemente límpido sin una nueva, de un azul opalino. El sol se filtraba entre las ramas semidesnudas del árbol, inundándole la cara, pero sin acalorarlo. Cerró los ojos con evidente gesto de placer y relajó los músculos. Iba a quedarse allí para siempre, eso seguro. Quería quedarse allí para siempre.

Y escuchó un ruido. Se levantó como un gato, brincando, sentando de golpe. El hechizo se había roto miserablemente, como una tela de araña. De nuevo todo se volvía real, horriblemente real y perecedero. El pasto picaba, la tierra era muy fría. Tragó saliva y marcó la página donde iba, cerrando el libro. Otro ruido. Sonaba como a metal y a madera. Como si alguien estuviera levantando algo, construyendo algo. Nunca había visto a alguien construir algo en Tulipey. Además de los típicos arreglos que tenía el colegio no había nada verdaderamente importante. Quizás fue por eso que se levantó de su sitio, en vez de escapar como debió de haberlo hecho.

Se dio dos golpecitos secos en la parte de atrás del pantalón y pedacitos de hierba pegada volaron. Levantó su libro y empezó a encaminarse hacia donde creía haber escuchado el sonido, pues ya se había acallado de nuevo. A lo mejor sólo lo había escuchado. A lo mejor sólo era una pasada de su mente febril y desesperada por sentir el calor ajeno y el palpitar de un corazón forastero. Y se encontró, casi sin notarlo, deseando encontrarse a alguien, ver a alguien. Se vio, deseando con la misma pasión febril (esta vez, ubicada en su corazón) el encontrar a alguien aunque ello significase descubrir su presencia y mostrarse ante alguien como si él fuese una exótica bestia que se protegía en su mutismo y en su soledad como la única coraza capaz de protegerlo de un mundo demasiado agresivo y que le podía romper en mis pedazos. Como una tela de araña.

Caminó derecho, y cuando ya estaba punto de pasar una de las paredes del castillo, lo vio. Sí había alguien allí. Y sí, estaba construyendo algo. El corazón se le quedo frío como una piedra muerta en el pecho y la lengua se descolgó como tela sin vida. Gilbert tenía puestos apenas unos jeans bastante rotos (de hecho, creía que alcanzaba a distinguir algo de ropa interior) y una camisa blanca. Frente a él, se encontraba el exoesqueleto de lo que parecía ser una casita, o un gallinero. Más bien pequeño y bajito. Había madera vieja a su alrededor y lo único nuevo parecía ser la malla de metal, la típica que usaban en gallineros. A su lado, había una cajita con pequeños agujeros. Aguzó un poco el oído, y escuchó un piar ahogado. ¿Pollos? Tosió un poco, tratando de avisar su presencia. Gilbert levantó las cejas con pereza.

―Vaya, pensé que nunca ibas a avisar de que estabas acá. No eres un gato, ¿sabes? ―le respondió mientras miraba críticamente su gallinero en miniatura. Sacó una puntilla de un cubo y la clavó en una esquina de un martillazo seco.

Kiku se llevó la mano a la nariz en un movimiento puramente impulsivo. Todavía recordaba cuando se le había venido la sangre. Había terminado en el baño, con un Gilbert prácticamente encima de él, taponándole la nariz con papel higiénico sin entender que sólo estaba haciendo que la hemorragia se acrecentara más. Al final la sangre había parado de fluir, con el resultado de una montaña de papel ensangrentado, los puños llenos de manchas, un Kiku al borde de la anemia y Gilbert cayendo en el ataque de nervios porque sus técnicas no funcionaban. Al final, según él, había funcionado. Le había dado unas palmaditas en el hombro a Kiku, en un gesto más bien brusco, como si ambos hubiesen logrado todo un desafío a su masculinidad, como si parar la hemorragia de alguien fuese un logro que pocos lograban. Eso, para darse cuenta que Kiku tenía una mancha en el labio. Así que, tan pancho, se había humedecido la punta del pulgar con saliva y le había _restregado sus babas _contra sus labios, para limpiar la mancha de sangre difusa que al final acabó por desaparecer. Igual que él, luego de revolverle el cabello en un gesto amistoso y despedirse con un escueto "Nos vemos, chiquitín". Bajó la mano y soltó el aire contenido cuando la vio limpia sin ninguna comprometedora mancha de sangre.

―Lo siento. Si le molesto me retiraré… ―le contestó empezando a darse la vuelta. Escuchó un estruendo de madera, seguido de un insulto en alemán. Sabía que era un insulto porque no se necesita conocer otra lengua para sentir el desprecio en las palabras de otro. Se giró y encontró a Gilbert lamiendo un dedo y una parte del armazón en el piso.

―No, no te tienes que ir. De hecho me iría _putamente _bien un poco de ayuda. ―le dijo, gruñendo un poco todavía, lamiéndose el dedo suavemente.

Kiku tragó saliva algo incómodo. Lamía sus dedos como si fueran comida, succionando y produciendo un sonido de humedad _y calor _que verdaderamente le daba mareo. Levantó los hombros y dejó el libro al lado de la caja, donde parecía más seco. Se sorprendió al ver una caja llena de pollitos, muy pequeños. Estaba cubierta a partes por una pesada chaqueta y tenía papel periódico cortado en tiritas en el fondo. La típica caja que incluso él había hecho para dársela de refugio a una animal, aunque en su caso había sido un gato que ahora era más grande que un cojín y dormía prácticamente veinte horas al día. Movió un poco la pesada chaqueta y contó unos seis pollitos, todos medio dormidos. Se levantó, y se acercó a Gilbert algo incómodo pero aún así dispuesto a ofrecerle su ayuda. El muchacho dio un paso hacia atrás mirando con ojo crítico lo que sea que estaba haciendo. Frunció el ceño y se fue hacia atrás apoyando la espalda contra la rasposa pared de piedra y dejándose caer. Dio dos palmaditas a su lado que Kiku interpretó como una invitación.

Se sentó y comprobó que el suelo estaba mucho más frío y húmedo allí, quizás por la cercanía de la piedra. Los árboles del bosque que rodeaba la montaña se veían mucho más cerca, como si hubiesen salido de una burbuja. La nieve se veía cada vez más arriba, como si estuviese teniendo una pelea y cada vez perdiera más territorio. Recogió sus piernas y apoyó el mentón entras rodillas, aburrido. Le gustaría leer. Pero se sentía en una especie de deuda con Gilbert, como si a pesar del hecho de que no hubiese sido él el que verdaderamente le hubiera parado la hemorragia, sus intentos por hacerlo deberían de tener un agradecimiento. Estúpidos buenos modales. A veces le gustaría botarlos en la basura.

―¿Podría saber que está construyendo exactamente? ―preguntó, tratando de no parecer burlesco. Porque de hecho no lo era.

―Una casita para los pollitos ―contestó. Y se quedó así tan pancho. Kiku parpadeó, miró la caja y luego a Gilbert que empezaba a rebuscar entre sus pantalones por algo (y sí, lo que veía por entre los rotos había sido su ropa interior)…

―¿Para los pollitos? ¿Son… son suyos? ―volvió a preguntar, encontrando la situación cada vez más bizarra. El otro levantó las caderas un poco del suelo (mostrando, de paso, parte de su estómago) y de entre un bolsillo sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos blanca y con un círculo rojo en el centro.

―Sí, sí son míos. Bueno… no _son _míos, realmente. ―Kiku suspiró, más calmado seguro que era una tarea o algo a-― Sólo estuve justo cuando rompieron el cascarón así que ahora piensan que soy su madre y me siento responsable por ellos. ―abrió los ojos como platos.

Gilbert sólo abrió la cajetilla y sacó un cigarrillo. Del otro bolsillo sacó un zippo negro y reluciente. Se llevó el cigarrillo a los labios y los prendió de una calada fuerte. La punta brillo de rojo ardiente y el humo azuloso hizo bailar la llama del encendedor, antes de que él lo cerrara de nuevo y lo guardara en un bolsillo de un movimiento rápido.

―Lo siento, ¿Deseas? ―preguntó mostrándole el cigarrillo encendido.

―No-no… fumó. Gracias ―respondió, negando con la mano. Nunca había sentido verdadero interés en fumar.― Pero… ¿Me podría explicar lo de los pollitos? ―dijo, volviendo de nuevo al tema.

Gilbert rió con risa seca y de perro, nacida del centro del pecho como el rumor de hojas secas arrastrándose por entre la madera. El humo se le escapó por entre la nariz y por entre los dientes, desapareciendo en el aire unos segundos después. Se giró un poco, clavándole los ojos rojísimos en la cara, como si fueran dos tizones, clavándosele profundo en la piel y rasgando de a pocos su camino hacia el centro mismo de su ser.

―Sí. Piensan que soy su madre entonces les voy a construir una casita ―explicó sin entrar en mayores detalles.

Kiku echó la cabeza para atrás apoyando la cabeza contra la fría e irregular piedra. Siempre le había molestado el olor a cigarrillo. Quizás porque le recordaba un ambiente profundamente familiar, profundamente paternal. Irremediablemente el olor de cigarrillos venía acompañado de reuniones con hermosas geishas, hombres de negocios y su madre llorando de rabia pura en el cuarto. Pero en este caso no le molestaba. Se giró suavemente y miró a Gilbert. Fumaba como si se le fuera la vida en ello, cerrando los ojos con placer, y deformando un poco las mejillas que se hundían tratando de aspirar más humo. Luego, abría los ojos tan rojos, tan vivos, tan presentes que daban miedo y botaba el humo por entre los labios, oscureciéndole la cara. Y a él no le molestaba.

―Gracias por lo de la sangre… ―musitó en voz baja.

Gilbert se removió girándose un poco y abriendo los ojos, mirándole. Kiku tenía la piel blanca como la nieve. No sabía si alguna vez lo había notado o se lo habían dicho. Se notaba suave, pero no la tocaría. _Noch nicht. _A él nunca le había gustado el blanco. Le parecía un color sin dignidad, demasiado influenciable, demasiado frágil. Un color donde las manchas de veían por mil, _como la sangre, _y que cuando se corrompía era imposible recuperarlo porque no hay forma alguna de conseguir blanco. _Je reiner__der__Zweck__gibt__mehr__Freude__verderben__. _Los ojos eran extraños, tan diferentes a los suyos. Sonrió y le echó el humo en la cara, a lo que el joven respondió frunciendo la nariz.

―No hay problema.

Kiku volvió a mirar al frente, tomando aire con fuerza, tratando de liberarse de ese olor que inevitablemente empezaba a hacerse el poder de su mente. Esa mezcla a miel (espesa y dulce) con tabaco y nieve, mientras los pollitos piaban, como si fuese un virus que empezaba a romperle cada celula del cuerpo, a obnuvilarle los musculos y a cegarle las pupilas. Lentamente, rompiendo barreras, comiendose pensamientos. Cerró los ojos, y apretó las manos. No confiaba en Gilbert. No confiaba en él para nada. Era casi como si estuviese peinandole los cabellos a un león, y tenía la idea de que en cualquier momento le desgarraría cada parte de su cuerpo, dejando sólo recuerdos y pedazos de carne retorcidos. Pero... ¿cómo podía negarse a su presencia si se sentía tan vivo y tan libre sólo con pensar en su olor?

-.-.-.-

Es el despertador, es el techo lleno de manchas, es la cama vacía de Gilbert, es la pereza, es el gruñido de Arthur, es el levantarse, es el ir al baño, es el lavarse la cara, es el ducharse, es el cepillarse los dientes, es el afeitarse la cara, es el vestirse, es la ropa que huele a limpio, es el sol refulgiendo, es el chocolate caliente, es la mirada agresiva de Vash, es el saludo sin emoción, es la mirada desconfiada de Genoulaz, es el portazo del auto, es el ronroneo del motor, es el cabello de Vash, son los lentes de sol, son las puertas que se abren, es el olor a gasolina quemada, es el cielo moviéndose sobre sus cabeza, es el viento en la cara, es la expresión más relajada de Vash, es el sol quemándoles la cara, es el cigarrillo en una mano, es el encendedor en la otra, prende la radio, arregla tú la emisora, que diablos es eso, algo nuevo quizás, suena bien, por supuesto que sí, ¿Acelero más?, es tu auto, hundo el pedal, son las guitarras electicas, es la música en el vientre, es el humo en la garganta, es su tacto en las manos, es el recuerdo de su piel, es su olor pegado a la nariz, es el pasto tan verde, es la nieve tan blanca, es el olor a limpio, son las cabras paciendo, es la puerta oscura de Saint Eulalie, es la mirada oscura, es el grito de libertad, es el corazón desbocado, es el pueblo a lo lejos, es la música a toda, es la vida misma, es la sangre corriendo, es la vida latiendo, es todo, es nada, es el auto frenando, es el olor a pan, es el aire helado, es el bullicio del pueblo, son las compras, es la sonrisa cómplice, ¿son mayores de edad?, por supuesto, es el listón de puntos, es la sonrisa cómplice, es la vendedora, debes pensar que eres un travestido, es el auto de nuevo, es la cerveza fría en la mano, es el viento en la cara, es la montaña lejana, es el humo del auto, es el mierda esto no sube, pero si es un auto nuevo, pues bájate y empuja, es la vista portentosa, es la tierra húmeda, es el auto caliente, es la cerveza espumeante, son las burbujas en la garganta, es el cosquilleo en los labios, es el roce en los labios, es el humo en la nariz, es el sol en la cara, es el viento, vámonos ya, ¿ya?, es tarde, me gustaría quedarme para siempre, vamos no seas vago, da igual, es el auto de nuevo, es el frío de la tarde, es el silencio de muerte, es el no querer volver, es el me quiero morir, es el cigarrillo en los labios, me vas a quemar la tapicería, claro que no, es la rabia contenida, es el chirrido de la puerta, es el aire helado, es el corazón encogido, es el no quiero entrar de nuevo, es el auto entrando, es Le Tulipey dibujándose frente a ellos, es Gilbert mirándolos aburrido desde la ventana, es la rabia de una fiera enjaulada, es el bajarse del auto, es el listón más preciado, es Genoulaz en la puerta, son los cigarrillos en los bolsillos, es la mirada sarcástica, ¿se divirtieron?, son los pasos de Gilbert sobre sus cabezas, es el separarse, es la promesa silenciosa, es la sonrisa.

Es lo de siempre.

-.-.-.-.-.-

El reloj tocó las tres de la tarde con una seca campanada. Los pocos estudiantes que estaban en la biblioteca movieron sus cabezas cansados como vacas. Y es que si alguien se encontraba un sábado a las tres de las tardes en la biblioteca, y no afuera, era porque seguro tenía algo demasiado importante que hacer. Arthur miró su reloj de muñeca, que marcaba, igual que el de la biblioteca las tres de la tarde en punto. Arthur era, por supuesto, uno de aquellos estudiantes. Pero no era su culpa, por supuesto. Si por él fuera estaría afuera jugando un partido con la gente de su grado (realmente era burlándose del pésimo estado físico de Francis) y no en la biblioteca. Tenía un promedio lo suficientemente alto como para poder pasar sus fines de semana tranquilamente, sin preocuparse por sus deberes. Pero no. Él no estaba allí por él mismo, ni siquiera por algo que hubiera sido. Su problema tenía nombre propio y limites bien definidos.

El reverendo idiota de Alfred F. Jones. Sí. Con el epíteto obligado, puesto que no había otra forma de describir a ese sujeto que no fuese con esas palabras. El reverendo idiota Alfred Jones resultaba que era su pupilo, para su mucha desgracia. Lo había sido desde que había llegado al colegio, sí, pero no era sino hasta unos dos años que verdaderamente se había convertido en su pupilo. Y es que el muchacho era tonto de capirote. Sencillamente no le entraba absolutamente nada de lo que le explicaran, y para peor, tenía la mala suerte de ser pésimo en Filosofía. Era como su némesis. Y por supuesto, Genoulaz misma le había pedido que le diese tutorías especiales, porque cómo iban a hacer reprobar al pequeño vástago del General Jones.

Así que todos los santos sábados, sin importar que afuera estuviese haciendo el mejor clima del mundo, él y el idiota de Jones se tenían que reunir de tres a cinco para que le ayudara en sus trabajos. Según su padre, el profesor de Filosofía, las tutorías habían servido bastante pero Arthur tenía la idea de que detrás de eso estaban las manos de Matthew porque él no veía ningún tipo de avance en ese idiota. Dio unos golpecitos aburridos con la punta del lápiz en el escritorio, donde descansaban algunos papeles y unos cuantos libros arrumados. Miró de nuevo su reloj que marcaba ya las tres y veinte. Si no aparecía en diez minutos cogería sus cosas y se largaría. Él no estaba para perder el tiempo ni mucho menos para ser el chaperón de un niño chiquito. Los pensamientos de irse de allí empezaron a anidar cómodamente en su pecho que ya consideraba como un hecho el que Alfred no iba a llegar. Por eso gimió de desesperación porque faltando dos minutos para que el plazo se venciera, Alfred se sentó pesadamente a su lado, sin ni siquiera saludar.

―Llegas tarde… ―empezó Arthur, acomodando los papeles.

―Lo sé ―le respondió tranquilamente. Como si no pasara nada. Como si lo hubiera planeado.

Lanzó un resoplido seco, y le pasó su último trabajo, dejándoselo al frente. Tenía una excelente nota para ser de Alfred. Por eso se lo mostraba. Y por eso, una rabia helada le empezó a crecer cuando alcanzó a distinguir una sonrisita de suficiencia y ese asqueroso brillito de confianza detrás de sus gafas, iluminando sus ojos. Como si de hecho si tuviese algo de lo que sentirse orgulloso, además de que tenía un primo que sí hacía lo que tenía que hacer.

―¿Impresionante, no? ―le contestó con sorna Alfred, a su pregunta silenciosa.

―¿Qué cosa? ¿El que tú primo sepa de filosofía? Para nada ―le gruño, quitándole el trabajo de en frente y prácticamente tirándolo al otro lado de la mesa, como si estuviese cubierto de algún tipo de babaza.

Alfred sólo levantó los hombros aburrido, en un gesto des obligante. Lo peor era que no se defendía. Lo peor era que sencillamente lo aceptaba y no le importaba. Porque sabía que Arthur no lo delataría ya que si lo hacía, no sólo el afectado sería él, sino que, indirectamente sobre la cabeza de Arthur pesaría el no haber sido capaz de controlar a su pupilo. Y él prefería mil veces tragarse su odio hacia Alfred que poner en tela de juicio su madurez y su orgullo. Como si eso fuese necesariamente bueno.

Se mordió la boca por dentro clavando los dientes blancos en la carne suave y húmeda, como si al hacerlo pudiese comerse las palabras de odio tan frío que quemaba que pugnaban por salir de la boca como dardos, como cuchillos para clavarse en el idiota que tenía al frente. Alfred apoyó la mejilla en su mano, y bostezó mirándolo aún.

Era más alto que él. De hecho era incluso más alto que varios de su curso. Tenía los ojos muy azules y siempre tenía un brillo de travesura en ellos, como si cualquier acción que realizase no estuviese exenta de ser ella misma una travesura. Era, ante todo, un niño. Y eso le molestaba especialmente ya que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, casi le daba ternura su comportamiento terriblemente infantil. Por supuesto, suficientemente en el fondo como para que realmente no lo tomase en serio.

Dio dos golpecitos secos al reporte que le había enviado Genoulaz, como todos los meses, con las recomendaciones de los profesores. Y decía, por supuesto, lo mismo de todos los meses. Que Alfred era un muchacho encantador, sí, pero que era descuidado y a veces no parecía "mostrar interés" en sus estudios. ¿A veces? Arthur bufaba y echaba chispas de todos los colores cada vez que tenía que dedicarse a leer esos odiosos informes, llenos de estupideces.

Porque para él no eran más que estupideces que nadie se hubiese dado cuenta a estas alturas de la vida que si a Alfred no parecía importarle su estudio, era porque de hecho no le importaba, y que si era descuidado es porque estaba más interesado en volver a su horroroso rancho en Tennesse y casarse con alguna prima, porque eso era en lo único que deberían de pensar esos odiosos _hillbilly _además de tocar el banjo_. _Y le parecía el colmo que al parecer sólo él lo notara.

―¡Vaya! ―sopló Alfred, leyendo el informe por encima― ¡Miss Kirkland dice que soy encantador!― una mirada asesina le ganó ese comentario, que seguro que no lo había dicho de manera aleatoria.

―Sí. A mamá siempre le han gustado los animales― le respondió con tranquilidad Arthur aunque ya empezaba a presagiar un deseo de romperle el cuello contra el suelo. Ese era el problema que tenía para trabajar con Alfred. No pasaban más de veinte minutos y ya quería matarlo. Pero es que en serio era insoportable, el mocoso ese.

Cuando le había conocido pensó que sólo era un alma sin rumbo, pero ahora, varios meses después empezaba a acumularle un odio que no pensó que él fuese capaz de llegar a sentir. Le odiaba. Verdaderamente le odiaba. Y lo odiaba con un odio seco y sin segundas intenciones, no como el supuesto odio que decir sentir Roderich por Gilbert, sino un odio de verdad que no era otra cosa si no el más abyecto deseo por verlo quemarse entre llamaradas mientras sus miembros eran desgarrados. Y lo peor de todo, lo que era una verdadera cachetada a su orgullo es que a pesar de todo a Alfred no parecía importarle un reverendo rábano nada y salía bien librado de su ira. Porque detrás de esos ojos azules él sabía, él sabía que Alfred notaba su odio pero fingía no hacerlo, y esa era la más grande cachetada.

Por eso cuando se paró de un salto, y le masculló algo de que la próxima semana continuarían, no le importó que Alfred le recordara que aún faltaban veinte minutos pues su mente necesitaba un descanso y por sobre todo, enfriarse para poder rumiar en lo oscuro, planear en silencio su más grande anhelo desde hacía unos meses: humillar, con todas las letras, a Alfred F. Jones.

-.-.-.-.-

_Puidoux, 12 de Febrero de 1958._

_Querido Hermano: _

_Recibo con profunda emoción tu carta y me complace saber que tanto tú como nuestros padres y hermanos se encuentran bien tanto de salud como de ánimo. Mándale saludos especiales a Mamá, pues la extraño de sobremanera todos los días. _

_Te cuento que el clima sigue igual que siempre: frío y húmedo. Si bien ya nos acercamos a primavera sigo sintiendo en los huesos y en la piel el aliento invernal que sentía hasta hace unos meses. Seguro que ese frío se pasaría si pudiese enrollarme en una manta bien cálida frente a la chimenea y tomarme un té de jazmín humeante con todos ustedes. Pero eso no se puede, por supuesto. _

_No sé realmente por qué tengo que quedarme forzosamente aquí, como un preso. No saben lo terrible que me siento despertándome todos los días, rodeado de los otros, sin su presencia, sin poder hablar mi lengua, sin nada que me identifique como lo que soy. Hermano, entiendo que Madre desea que yo tenga una educación de calidad pero yo no sé si sus deseos (siempre anhelantes de mi bienestar) me estén haciendo verdadero bien. _

_Todos los días, todas las horas, miró por mi ventana hacía Ginebra y me muero de la tristeza de saber que ustedes no están a mi lado y cuento con desesperación los segundos que me faltan para reunirme con ustedes. Mi Familia. _

_Pero, no quiero preocuparos con esos temas. Me acuerdo de que en tu carta mencionas que nos han llegado más artesanías del palacio. ¿Es cierto eso? Y de serlo, ¿qué artesanías son? Entiendo las dificultades que entraña el sacarlas de nuestro país por lo cual espero que sean artesanías que no sólo brillen por su valor estético sino, porque son la única forma de acceder a nuestros recuerdos. Hermano, muero por ir a casa y ver qué cosas hermosas trajeron. Porque cada de esas cosas significa para mí mucho más de lo que quizás ustedes se imaginen. _

_En tu carta me preguntabas como va mi situación en el colegio, en general. Si bien ya te comenté que sigo sin sentirme del todo a gusto supongo que te interesara saber sobre mis compañeros y mi desempeño. Sobre lo segundo, si bien se que podría hacerlo notoriamente mejor sencillamente no me siento con ganas de nada por lo que mis notas han decaído mucho desde la última vez que te escribí. Si bien no es lo suficiente como para que resulte preocupante para nadie, a mí me llena de desconsuelo saber que no estoy haciendo todo el esfuerzo que podría hacer para enorgullecerles verdaderamente. Aún así me divierten Historia y Geografía. _

_De mis compañeros ninguno me cae verdaderamente. Llegó un japonés a nuestra clase pero no habla mucho y verdaderamente no deseo entablar conversación con él. De resto lo mismo de siempre. Este tedio donde mi vida se desenvuelve cada vez es peor. Pero el problema no son ellos. No los de mi curso. El problema es mi tutor. Supongo que en cartas anteriores te comente que tenía un tutor. Pues bien, en ese sistema tan inoficioso me ha tocado en suerte al peor tutor que pude haber tenido. _

_Iván Bragrinsky es su nombre y yo maldigo cada letra que lo forma. Lo que más me molesta es que no puede ser todo lo borde que quiero con él por el sencillo hecho de que además de existir no ha hecho nada. Pero su existencia mera para mí ya es de por sí una ofensa. Si no, acaso, ¿cómo explico el hecho de esos sueños? Ha vuelto a mí lo que pasaba apenas nos fuimos de nuestra patria y estoy seguro que él es el detonante pero no sé porque. Cada vez duermo menos, estoy más cansado. Trató de dormir pero no logró conciliar el sueño sino a las casi dos o tres horas, duermo de a pocos, tengo horrible pesadillas (de flores, siempre hay flores) y es horrible. Tengo ataques de vómito pero eso no es lo peor. _

_Lo peor es que de nuevo las escucho. Cuando él se me acerca escuchó miles de ella, todas hablando a la vez y eso me vuelve loco hasta extremos donde la simple imaginación ya no abarca. No sé cómo es su culpa pero de alguna manera debe serlo. Porque cuando lo veo todo suena, todo empieza a sonar más fuerte, los olores me marean y los colores se convierten en remolinos que me ciegan. Veo ojos, ojos grandes y sin párpados mirándome desde todas partes y escuchó cómo me vuelven a susurrar que alguien sabe mi secreto aunque yo todavía no se qué secreto podría ser pero me avergüenza. Escuchó cuando se rasca la gente el pelo, como rasga la pluma en el papel, como chasquea la lengua contra los dientes. Y por algún motivo, mi cuerpo se calienta y mis manos tiemblan de manera increíble. Es como si me fuera a morir pero sé que no es eso. Yo ya no soy un niño, hermano, y yo sé que es lo que siento. Es un pensamiento impuro que es lo que no me deja dormir. Es la incesante ansía de meterme con él un una cama y de acaríciale el pelo y de quitarle la bufanda y de lamerle los pezones. Hermano, estoy llorando porque quiero ser uno con él pero sé que eso terminaría de romper lo poco que soy y no se cómo explicarle que escuchó la voz misma de mi pueblo, y que soy yo la confluencia de todas las Chinas. Hermano, en secreto se que lo único que quiero hacer es verlo debajo de su abrigo pero sé que si hago eso estaré lanzándome a un pozo sin fondo y me romperé. Pero sencillamente estoy oscilando entre caerme y matarlo. _

_Eternamente tuyo, _

_Wang Yao. _

Levantó la vista de la carta, contemplando horrorizado con el cambio tan brusco. En una parte los ideogramas se veían perfectos, trazados con delicadeza, mientras que luego todo empezaba a decaer, pegándose uno con movimientos rápidos y brutales. Su corazón palpitaba y él estaba seguro que podía escuchar la cama de Gilbert en el cuarto de arriba. Abrió la cajita bellamente tallada que tenía al lado de su escritorio con manos temblorosas como si fuesen palomas y no le sorprendió que no hubiera ni una sola bolita. Tendría que agregar eso a la carta de su hermano cuando la volviera a hacer. Puede que no aprobara sus hábitos pero era innegable que de todo lo que había tratado, hundirse en los brazos arrulladores y soporíferos del opio era lo que más lo calmaba a él y a sus delirios. Se acarició la frente, masajeándose y finalmente se levantó de la silla. Cogió el trozo de papel en la mano y lo hizo una bolita compacta y arrugada. Tocó por encima el bolsillo de su pantalón y caminó hacia el baño.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, asegurándose de dejarla perfectamente asegurada y de colocar el seguro. Dejó la bolita en el piso y empezó a desnudarse. Primero se desanudó el cabello, que se soltó por su espalda pulcramente. Lo acarició con sus dedos, sintiendo como las hebras se escurrían como agua. Luego se desabotonó la camisa blanca. Su piel se resintió ante el frío. Luego, fueron los zapatos y los pantalones. Se apoyó en la pared y contempló su cuerpo desnudo frente al espejo.

Se mordió los labios. Le gustaba su cuerpo. Él se gustaba. Se consideraba puro y perfecto, como un ángel. Le gustaba su piel límpida y blanca, su cabello negro, el adivinar sus huesos bajo su piel y la aparente fragilidad de sus movimientos. Se agachó y abrió la pequeña rejilla del registro del agua. Sacó un pequeño maletín negro. Se arrodilló sobre el suelo y sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un encendedor. Lo dejó alineado en el piso. Luego, abrió el maletincito. Fue sacando las cosas en silencio. El desinfectante, el algodón, la lija y, finalmente, el pequeño cuchillo. Era hermoso. Una hoja delicada y plateada, con el mango suave y que se acomodaba a su mano. Miró sus muslos. Delicadas líneas rosadas, más suaves que el resto de la piel los recorrían, perfectamente rectas.

Abrió el frasco de desinfectante y mojó un poco el algodón. Luego, lo paso por su pierna, justo encima de la piel cicatrizándose. Suspiró y miró la carta. Cogió el encendedor y apretó un poco la rueda. La llama ascendió de inmediato. La acercó a la carta que empezó a consumirse con velocidad. Dejó el encendedor de nuevo en el suelo y cogió el cuchillo. Miró la carta arder, y con una sangre fría que nadie esperaría del frágil Yao, apretó en su muslo y fue deslizando. El calor inicial que sentía le devolvió la vida unos instantes. De nuevo estaba vivo. Miró su muslo con la piel abierta obscenamente, viendo la delicada carne debajo. ¿Era suficiente?

En su mente relampagueó la imagen de Iván, a su lado con el cuchillo. Volvió a pasarse el desinfectante más abajo. Hoy no era suficiente. Se dejó acostar en el suelo helado del baño y, con movimientos aprendidos por la fuerza de la práctica, fue desinfectándose y luego cortándose, sintiendo un placer morboso cada vez que sentía el gotear de la sangre por sus muslos. En los ojos cerrados de placer, veía su imagen pura, manchada de sangre. Y veía el abrigo de Iván, manchado de sangre. Una pradera a su alrededor donde las manchas se mantenían quietas. _Yo no soy puro. _Se repetía. No, no lo era.

El cuarto olía a papel quemado. Extendió los brazos y abrió las palmas. Contó los cortes mentalmente. Cuatro en cada pierna. Había superado su marca. Abrió los ojos de nuevo, y el techo blanco le hirió las pupilas. Los volvió a cerrar. Ya no era puro. El recuerdo de Iván le había manchado la mente y el sabor de los labios. Y peor aún, lo hacía sentir más vivo, más capaz incluso que las ocho cortadas que escurrían sangre en sus piernas.

-.-.-.-.-.-

―¡Lily! Acá estoy _Que bonita esta hoy_

―¡Vash! Siento haberme demorado, la misa se demoró más de lo planeado hoy. _Tiene ojeras _

―¿Y eso? _La cinta de hoy es roja, ¿le gustará la de corazones?_

―Nada importante, es sólo que unas chicas se han comportado mal la semana pasada y les han hecho una reflexión frente a todas las demás _Huele a cigarrillo. _

―¿No eras tú una de ellas, o sí? _Claro que no, mi Lily no hace esas basuras_

―¡Claro que no hermano! _Ojeras y cigarrillos. En mi hermano eso tiene nombre propio. _

―¡Eso espero! ¡Y no te juntes con ellas! Tienes que aprender a diferenciar las malas compañías de las buenas _No lo digo por asustarte, porque sé que nunca harás nada malo. _

―No son de mi curso de cualquier manera, hermano _¿Está vez tampoco me contarás?_

―No pienses que no confió en ti, no confió es en ellas _Es que no quiero que te pase nada, mi Lily. _

―Lo sé, hermano _¿De nuevo no pudiste dormir por el rechinar de la cama?_

―¡Oh, sí! Mira lo que te he traído _Creo que esta no la tenías_

―Muchas gracias hermano, es bellísima _Estúpido Roderich. La de corazones ya la tenía. _

―¿Y bien? ¿Has recibido la carta de Mamá? _Yo sé que sí Lily, es sólo que quiero estar un rato más. _

―Sí, hermano, me llegó ayer. _Te extraño tanto. _

―Me alegro. ¿Y tus notas? _No te comas las uñas, Lily_

―Bien hermano. ¿Bajaste al pueblo ayer? _Dime que no. _

―Sí, claro. Me ha acompañado Roderich _No ha pasado nada para variar, pero Roderich me deja el auto oliendo a él. _

―¿Se han divertido? _Por supuesto que se han divertido. _

―Lo normal _Me he muerto un poquito por dentro._

―¡Lo olvidaba! Dos cosas hermano: he encontrado un hueco en la reja de tu colegio. ¡Es grandísimo! Una persona cabría allí. ¿Podrías decirle a alguien que lo arregle? Si le digo a las monjas se enojarán ya que queda muy alejado. Es por allá. Lo otro es… _lo siento, no me mires así, no me rió más _la enfermera me ha dicho de un chica en el pueblo que ya sabes… _Lo siento, me he reído y tú te has puesto rojo. _

―¿La enfermera? _A mí no debe ser, a Roderich será. _

―Sí, sí. Ella vive en el pueblo. Me lo ha comentado hoy que he acompañado a una amiga _De hecho no. Nadie te ha mirado pero necesito que me lo digas. _

―No lo he notado. ¿Y qué amiga es? ¿Qué le ha pasado? _A cambiar el tema rápido, no quiero hablar de eso. _

―Una estudiante mayor. No fue nada, se sentía algo mareada. ¿Y bien? ¿Te interesaría? _Dime que sí. Por favor. _

―No. _Nada de pueblerinas, ni enfermeras, ni mujeres, ni cuerpos. _

―Oh… ¿Tienes ya novia acaso? ¿Te gusta alguien? _Dime que sí. _

―Ya basta Lily, no tengo tiempo para esas tonterías. _Y punto. No hablaré contigo de eso. _

―Lo siento hermano. ¡Mira! Ya se me ha hecho tarde. Te quiero. Acuérdate de lo la reja _¿En serio me crees tan ingenua?_

―No te preocupes Lily. Cuídate _Su mejilla está fría. _

…

…

…

―¡Hermano! _Una última cosa_

―¿Dime? _¿Me quieres otra vez?_

―¡Mándale saludos a Roderich! ¡Espero verlo pronto! _Y darle una cachetada como mínimo. _

―¡Está bien! _Hasta mi hermana le quiere_

―¡Acuérdate de lo la reja!

Por algún motivo, Vash, siempre tan recto, tan formal y apegado a las reglas y al orden no le dijo a nadie de la reja. A pesar de que lo recordó no tuvo ganas, no le importó que hubiera un hueco por el cual alguien podría deslizarse tranquilamente por su colegio, y en unos cuantos días, sencillamente lo había olvidado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La hora de la cena era la costumbre más pura de todo Tulipey. Todos los estudiantes, de todos los cursos, se reunían a esa hora, donde ya la oscuridad más profunda rodeaba el castillo y allá, lejos, en la punta de los nevados Alpes se podía ver el tenue resplandor de la luna contra la nieve blanca. Tanta pureza, tanta elegancia, tanta delicadeza. A Gilbert le daba el asco más puro la hora de la cena, incluso cuando sus ojos rojos se reflejaban en el cristal de la copa de cristal bohemia llena de vino tinto, tan rojo y brillante como sus ojos. Como era domingo, sagradamente se bebía vino. Tulipey, criadero de elitistas y pretenciosos, tenía que enseñarles a catar un buen vino, para sentirse interesantes. Como si saber si un vino era un cavernet sauvignon o un merlot verdaderamente fuera una diferencia frente a quien no lo sabía. Le dio un sorbo corto y miró por la ventana. Afuera, ya los botones empezaban a clarear. La nieve se iría ya quizás para el próximo domingo y sólo quedaría la tierra húmeda y negra debajo. Un suave rumor de voces flotaba en el aire que olía a salsa de carnes y a un poco de café esspreso de los que ya había terminado. Dejó la copa en la mesa, asegurándose de no dejarla en el portavasos y manchar con una media luna roja el mantel blanco.

Compartía mesa con Antonia, Francias y Roderich. Comían los tres en el silencio más puro. A veces hablaban pero él no se sentía con ganas en ese momento. ¿Qué podía decir? Sentía en los huesos la angustiosa necesidad de respirar aire frío y de meter las manos en la nieve hasta que sintiera que se le iban clavando cuchillos en la carne. Cogió el cuchillo y empezó a cortar lentamente la carne, pero rápidamente perdió el impulso. No se sentía con apetito.

―¿Qué mirás? ―preguntó a Antonio, que no había despegado la vista de la mesa de su hermano― . Espero que no a mi hermano― completó, jocoso. Él otro le giró, con su sonrisa cálida.

―Claro que no. Miro al hermano del italiano de tu hermano. Su gemelo. ¿No te parece mono? ―le respondió Antonio. Con la misma sonrisa. Gilbert se acarició las sienes. Y lo peor es que lo decía así tan pancho.

En la mesa de Ludwig, por el contrario, Feliciano hablaba en un tono de voz lo suficientemente alto como para que dos mesas a la redonda lo escucharan, con mucha contrariedad de parte de sus comensales. A pesar de que le hablaba a Kiku, este miró a su hermano unos segundos. Indudablemente eran gemelos. Habría que ser ciego para negar algo que saltaba a la vista de manera tan obvia. Pero no era difícil identificarlos. Todo se fundaba en el rictus. Era impensable como cambiaba una persona cuando tenía la cara tranquila y alegre de Feliciano, con sus gestos vaporosos y despistados a cuando se tenían los nudillos apretados alrededor del mango del cuchillo de su hermano, que le miraba con odio. Un odio que nadie de aquella mesa, ni siquiera de aquel colegio podría entender.

La madre de los Vargas era escultora. Concretamente de Sicilia, aunque ahora residía en Milán. Su padre era director de cine. También de Milán. Eso era lo que constaba en el reporte del colegio en la carpeta de ambos. Lo que no constaba es que ellos nos eran hijos de su padre, que de hecho era su padrastro, ni las cuantiosas sumas de dinero que cada mes se depositaban desde una cuenta anónima y pagaban la educación de ambos.

Esas cosas no las podría contar un simple papel. El despertarse un día en medio de una balacera con un hermano idiota llorando al lado, el nunca haber intercambiado una palabra con su padre. Todos reunidos en una mesa, su madre llorando, su padre recién llegado de unos de sus viajes de "negocios" a Las Vegas, con sus matones detrás, esos que les limpiaban los mocos de la nariz a ambos y que en sus cintos se podía ver la culata brillante de una semi-automática. _Glielo dico io!_ Su hermano era idiota y lo despreciaba por eso, es decir. Pero en el fondo lo que pasaba era que su hermano sí lo había entendido, sí lo había superado. Sí había logrado librarse de los lazos más profundos de la sangre.

Él no. Para él, aún flotaba sobre ellos dos una aurora de negra muerte, que les iba pudriendo a cada paso. Eran ángeles, eran ángeles muertos. Le resultaba lógico que su vida estuviese condenada a una espiral de dolor pues su misma sangre se lo marcaba y el destino teje sus hilos con sangre e hijos. Miró a Antonio fijamente. Antonio. Pronunciaba su nombre con cada punta de su lengua, recorriéndolo vulgarmente. Cada consonante y abriendo los labios en un círculo perfecto en la O. a-n-t-O-n-i-O. Le gustaba verlo. Sólo era eso. A él siempre le había gustado ver las cosas. Desde que su madre había empezado a salir con el director de cine ese había adquirido el gusto por ver las cosas. Verlas verdaderamente_. Essere ciechi_. Era el encanto de la inacción. El poder verlo sin hacer nada más, y olvidarse de todo. Pero no le gustaba que lo mirara. Por algún motivo no se gustaba nada.

Tomó un sorbo largo de vino y miró a su hermano. Le dijo que hablara más bajo, en italiano. Siempre le hablaba en italiano a él. Aunque hubiera mil personas a su alrededor. Para recordarle quienes eran y de donde venían. La boca le sabía a alcohol pero ni eso podía borrar aquella brizna a muerte que le llenaba la lengua, como si su existencia misma estuviese atada a un destino mortuorio, como el de los átridas.

¿Qué pesaba más que la sangre? _Le piacere e il pecatto _Volvió a tomar la copa de vino, mientras Feliciano parloteaba algo y el japonés ese fingía prestarle atención. Apoyó la mejilla contra su mano de dedos helado y miró a Antonio de nuevo. Pero esta vez le miraba él también. Que vulgar era. Mirándole tan de frente. Pero ésta vez se sentía extrañamente valeroso. Lleno de vida aunque la boca le supiera a muerte y el mundo se viera de toda la gama de amarillos posibles. Jugueteó con el vino entre la mano y Antonio le sonrió desde el otro lado.

Antonio del lado de allá, él en el lado de acá y los demás en otros lados. En dimensiones paralelas que no podían molestarles de cualquier manera. No podía negar que físicamente le gustaba Antonio. Pero eso no significaba nada, especialmente con él. Prácticamente todos los hombres que veía le parecían bellos en algún sentido. Incluso su propio hermano, más por ser un reflejo de él que por otra cosa. Podía ver belleza en cualquier sitio. Pero no a Belleza, sino, a la belleza. Eso es ser vidente, ¿no? Hacerse vidente.

En los ojos de fuego de Gilbert, en las manos afectadas de Yao, en los músculos de Alfred, en la boca de piñón del tal Kiku, en el cabello suave de Vash, en la sonrisa misteriosa de Iván. Allá estaba la belleza. En la piel bronceada de Antonio y en sus ojos de constante deleite. ¿Entonces, que le llamaba la atención? Quizás que en Antonio no veía algo que en los demás sí. No le veía con el alma de muerte a su lado. Antonio estaba vivo por cada uno de sus poros y no podía negar que era eso lo que le atraía lo que le forzaba a mirarlo. El francés le dijo algo y el hechizo, finalmente, se deshizo. Sólo era una leve sombra ya entre ellos.

Gilbert casi se ahoga con un trozo de papa cuando escuchó a Francis. Y debió ser grave porque incluso Roderich le lanzó una mirada consternada, súbitamente preocupado. Cuando estuvo ya seguro que no iba a morir atorado por un pedazo de comida, le lanzó una mirada asesina al francés que le sonreía socarronamente. Los labios se movieron con rapidez, mascullando algo en alemán. Nadie vio la patada que le pegó Roderich por debajo de la mesa.

Kiku miró por la ventana aburrido hasta que escuchó un estallido contra la madera. El silencio reinó en el salón de manera inmediata. Cuando se giró con rapidez a la fuente del sonido, casi se cae hacía atrás cuando vio que lo que tenía al frente era una de las chaquetillas de botones de LE Tulipey. Alejó la cara y levantó la mirada encontrándose con Francis, que miraba sobre su espalda. Su sonrisa la inquietó. Era una sonrisa de predador, de animal helado. Se ladeó un poco, y lo vio.

Gilbert había golpeado con fuerza la mesa, usando las palmas. Estaba levantando y miraba a Francis fijamente. Roderich le tenía puesta la mano en el antebrazo pero parecía que sólo era formalidad. No creía que el austríaco fuera a detener nada. Antonio (sabiamente) se había escurrido de su sitio y trataba de no darse por aludido. La mirada de Gilbert era terrible. Nunca había visto eso en nadie. Era la rabia más pura, condensada en dos ojos. Se preguntó como Francis le sostenía la mirada, casi burlonamente y se enroscó un poco en la silla. Un animal. Pero ya no era de sangre fría. Sentía en sus mejillas el calor que irradiaba Gilbert que le miró apenas unos segundos. Sus labios musitaron algo, en alemán de nuevo. Roderich apretó más su agarre. Fueron apenas segundos, extendidos como dulce en el tiempo que le duraron horas en su cabeza. Genoulaz se levantó, pero antes de que se pudiera acercar mucho, Gilbert ya caminaba hacia la salida, lanzando miradas de amenaza y advertencia. Todo el mundo volvió a hablar, buscando olvidar cualquier cosa que hubiesen visto. Francis se giró de nuevo.

―¿Eres Kiku, no? Soy tu tutor, Francis Bonnefoy

_Gilbert pateó la puerta y le prendió un cigarrillo con rabia. Se sentó en la cama y se guardó la llave en un bolsillo. Sentado en la que suponía, era la cama de Ludwig, miró lánguido la de Kiku. Se levantó y se quedó mirándola, fijamente, fumando a caladas largas. Acaricio la almohada y removió en cabello negro y corto. Dejó un papel arrugado debajo. Salió con sigilo y cerró la puerta, asegurándose de volver a cerrarla con seguro. _

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Nota de Autor: No sé como disculparme por todo lo que me demoré haciendo este capítulo. Sé que ya es difícil que se acuerden de que había pasado en el anterior, y realmente lo siento mucho pero me pegue un varonazo en la parte de Alfred y Arthur que casi me pongo a llorar de lo mediocre que resulto siendo. Sé que este capítulo no es lo mejor, de hecho es bastante malo en mi opinión pero era necesario. Esperemos. Realmente lo siento mucho y espero retomarle de nuevo la línea a la historia. **

**Por otro lado: ¿No han notado que entre más fan-service se va volviendo la serie, más mierdosos los fics? Es que cada que entro a ff-net Hetalia me encuentro con cada aberración…**

**En fin. ¡Que tengan una linda semana y leo todos sus reviews y me alegra mucho que sigan el fic!**


End file.
